


La Hija

by MystBlBk



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBlBk/pseuds/MystBlBk
Summary: “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”“And why shouldn’t I,” the cartel leader sneers, “Who the hell areyouto tellmewhat to do?”“Well you see, just like their daddy left them an empire. So, did mine,” I finish with a wolfly grin, “The only thing is, my empire is a bit more off the radar.”Armenta opens his mouth then snaps it shut. I watch as he stares intently at his outstretched hand. Slowly, one by one, each of his men do the same. They stare down at their own drawn hands with wide eyes and sweaty foreheads. I grin as Armenta looks up at me. I can see the panic and shock swirling in his mud-colored eyes. I run my hand through my hair and count to ten in my head.“And unlike their daddy,” I continue, “Mine didn’t do things the legal way.”





	1. Chapter 1

The tall blading sicarco’s breath stinks like the bottom of a bottle. His thick hairy arms strangle my neck against his chest while his large stomach made me bend backward uncomfortably to stay in the position. I could hear his laughs and his threats but could not make much of it. I look over at my sister and stepmother, my fear and submission mirrored in their own eyes. I look to my left and see my brother-in-law and brother on the floor, eyes pointed to the ground as their arms are crossed over their heads while they kneel on the floor with the ends of guns pointed at their heads.

“Now is anyone going to tell me how they got that information,” the balding man shouts with a grin, “Or do I have to force it out of all of you?”

“We told you,” Eva grunts, “Someone sent it to the department! No one—”

“YOU’RE A FUCKING LIAR, YOU BITCH!”

I wince as the man standing behind Eva and Lúcia pulls my sister’s hair with all his might. Eva gasps and groans as an effort to hold back screams, she was always the toughest one out of us three siblings. Lúcia grabs her hand tightly as a means to let go some of that pain. I can see the veins of her hand bulge as Eva does just that.

“Well,” the balding man shouts again, “Anyone?”

“We don’t have another explanation,” I struggle out, “Someone sent a letter to our reporters! They took it and wrote the article! That’s all we know!”

“'All we know’ huh,” the man sneers next to my ear, “Well I guess you’re going to have to know then.”

My eyes widen as the gun he’s holding is pointed to my temple. I can see all my family react in shouts and pleading. I stay frozen in place as the man shouts again and his men begin pulling Mateo and Guille up by their arms with force. My eyes water as one of the men pulls out a bat and in a nauseating motion swing the bat with force hitting Guille’s abdomen. My eyes stay frozen at the scene as the man continues to repeat the action for what seems an eternity.

“WE DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!”

The man swigging stops and turns to his boss, eyes glancing over at Eva every so often. I feel the man sigh forcefully next to my ear. 

“Well then I guess you’re all no use to me,” he huffs, “I’m sorry girl, but it looks like you’re going to see your daddy now.”

The sound of clacking metal overrides the screeches and pleading my family makes. I close my eyes and try to find comfort in something. The vision of dark and mysterious brown eyes makes my heart throb in both happiness and regret.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

My eyes snap open and I look up at the sound. 

_________________________________________________________________. 

The room is quiet as I lean against the kitchen’s entrance. The silence doesn’t last as all of the cartel members quickly shout and point their guns at me, I try not to smirk as they do so. The leader, Armenta, stares at me with curious beady eyes from his spot. I stare at him with my unimpressed and empty stare and try to ignore Val’s shocked expression.

“And why shouldn’t I,” the cartel leader sneers, “Who the hell are _you_ to tell _me_ what to do?”

I scoff and push myself away from the doorway. The movement of gun barrels following me is not foreign as I step further into the living room. My boots make a dull ‘thud’ noise with each step, filling the room with sound. I stop in the center of the room and put one hand in my jacket pocket, I can feel a hard bulge under my layers of clothing.

“Well for starters, do you know who she is,” I wave my visible hand towards Val.

Armenta tries to raise an eyebrow, “Carvajal’s kid.”

“Ah,” I snap my fingers, “She is the heir actually.”

Armenta looks down at Val then over at Eva and then finally to Guillermo.

“They all are,” I nod to him, “You see their daddy left them a big empire to their names.”

“Everyone knows that,” the man growls, his gun now pointing to me as well, “Get on with it.”

I laugh, shocking everyone in the room. I shake my head in a way an adult would when scolding their child.

“Well you see, just like their daddy left them an empire. So, did mine,” I finish with a wolfly grin, “The only thing is, my empire is a bit more off the radar.”

Armenta opens his mouth then snaps it shut. I watch as he stares intently at his outstretched hand. Slowly, one by one, each of his men do the same. They stare down at their drawn hands with wide eyes and sweaty foreheads. I grin as Armenta looks up at me. I can see the panic and shock swirling in his mud-colored eyes. I run my hand through my hair and count to ten in my head.

“And unlike their daddy,” I continue, “Mine didn’t do things the legal way.”

Once I reach ten, the whole building begins to fill with sounds of shots and bangs and shouting and groaning. The whole mansion shakes with sounds and movement as what appear to be hundreds of people burst through the top floors and make their way down. I continue to grin as the sound escalates until the shouting is heard going down the stairs. The sound of twenty-three men running down the stairs, each carrying AK-47s in their hands, make their way to my ears.

I turn on my heel and watch the show with glee. Armenta’s men guarding the lower floor don’t stand a chance and try to run but are shot down in their pitiful attempt to escape. The group then overtakes the living room, pointing at each of the opposing force, three to one. I slowly turn back around, my expression no longer joyful but stone cold and menacing.

“Now, as I said before,” I say with ice in my voice, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Like a bug being zapped by blue light, Armenta pushes Val forward and backs away quickly. I growl as Val’s knees hit the floor and she struggles to stand up. Armenta’s attempt is meaningless as the group I had outside are now standing directly behind him and his group. One of them walks around the cartel boss and gently helps Valentina up. The man then leads her gently to her family that are now huddle up together near the couch. I cut my eyes back to the fat man and smirk.

“Looks like you bit off more than you can chew,” I boast, “What a sad day for _El Cartel Del Sur.”_

“Who are you,” Armenta grunts.

I nod my head and two of the men behind him and force him to his knees where Guille and Mateo once were. The rest of his men are forced next to him, mirroring their hostages' positions moments before.

I still don’t say a word as Alacran comes into the room carrying a bundle of black leather. He stops next to me and holds it out for me. I slowly pull off my black leather jacket, ignoring the gasps as one black Desert Eagle attached to my hip is discovered, and throw the jacket at one of the men to be caught. I allow Alacran to help me put my vest on then turn to him. Alacran then motions one of his men and is given a thick black case. I smile and open it as he holds it for me. Two matching guns, completely black except for their golden triggers, are carefully put into their holders at my sides. 

I nod at Alacran then turn back around. I grin and slowly tug the gold chain I have hidden under my red V-neck with my thumb. The chain slowly pulls out and dangles around my thumb. A sparkle shines in the room as the floor-to-ceiling windows allow the sun to hit the medallion at the end of my chain. The figure of a hooded skeleton dangles back and forth. The figure’s golden color shines brightly but what stands out the most is its ruby red eyes. 

_“La Hija,”_ Armenta gasps

“And just like her daddy,” I growl, “She doesn’t like it when someone touches what belongs to her.”

**BANG!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! There it is!
> 
> No, really there it is 'cuz it just came out of nowhere really. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

**BANG!**

My hand is steady as I stay pointing at the young man that is now leaning against the bloodstained wall behind me. I roll my eyes and put my gun back in its place.

“Your kids suck at sneaking around Armenta,” I huff at the man, “You should have taken them out early as my father did to me. I mean look at me. Only eighteen and the leader of Mexico’s Mafia!”

I turn back around and see the man staring at me with pain and sorrow in his eyes. I watch as tears collect in his eyes then flow down his greasy cheeks. He then turns his eyes up to me and I see anger and revenge floating in the muddy orbs. I roll my eyes at his hypocrisy and turn back to the group huddled up in the corner. 

Directly behind Marcos is Valentina, staring at me with her big blue eyes. I raise a brow and she has the gall to look sheepish with her lips forming a small pout and eyes wide with a puppy like expression. I shake my head and walk over to her, ignoring how Eva trys to pull Val by her sleeve. Val simply pulls her sister’s hand off without looking and stands her ground. I make a ‘shoo’ motion to Marcos and the man moves over to allow me access to the heiress. I stop directly in front of the blue eyes beauty and glare at her. 

Val’s expression turns from a sheepish to embarrassed. I sigh and pull out a chain from my pants pocket. A shiny gold chain dangles from my fingertips, a small hooded figure similar to the one hanging on mine sways back and forth from the end. I slowly untangle the gold figure from it and pull the jewelry over Valentina’s head. The golden figure with bright clear diamond eyes dangles a few inches below the neckline of her black blouse in the space between her breasts. 

I look up at the girl and give her another harsh glare. In response, Val smiles with a shrug. I growl and lean forward and speak next to her ear. 

“I told you not to forget it on your way out,” I growl, _“Niña traviesa.”_

Just as I suspect, instead of causing fear Val shivers and her breath hitches. She opens her mouth and a squeak comes out, more likely from me nipping at her jaw with a smirk on my lips than anything else. Val’s hands grasp onto my shirt with force as I nip her ear with love and annoyance at what my brat has caused me to do today. I know for a fact that the reason she has been causing more ruckus in her family’s paper now is from gaining my protection.

_“Son lencahas?”_

The outraged shout brakes my peaceful state, so in one quick motion, I take out my gun and shoot at the knees of the speaker—all without moving from my position near Val. Begrudgingly I pull away from the minx in my arms and look back to the kneeling mass of stupidity near Armenta. The man closest to the leader, his second in command, lays backward holding his thigh with bloodstained hands as the bullet hole I made bleeds out onto the marble floor.

“That was very disrespectful,” I snap, “And you really are not in the positions to say anything to upset me.”

The man is too much in pain to give a shit about what I’m saying, and even though I know this, it annoys me even more so I give a signal to my men. My boys give me twisted grins and force the pathetic man back into his position, making sure to kick his wounded thigh as they do. I smirk in thanks to them then look back to the other leader in the room.

“Well on the bright side,” I chuckle, “You know why I’m here now.”

Alacran answers for the pitiful man, “To protect the princess.”

I grin at my godfather, “One of the reasons.”

“One,” Armenta asks with furrowed brows.

I nod, “Sure, pretend you didn’t take out my old man. I have evidence in the form of many spies and your own handwritten note. Don’t be a coward and pretend you haven’t been hiding from me. I’ve been trying to track you down for months. Luckily for me, here you are served to me on a silver platter by my girl.”

Alacran laughs, “I’m sure if he had left well enough alone, he would be at home with his slut of a wife a and both of his kids. It’s not surprising to see this egotistical moron be played by two young women.”

I laugh, this time accompanied by my men. Realization of where I am hits me like a ton of bricks when the sound of sirens approaching the property can be heard. With a huff, I turn to Alacran.

“Scatter.”

Alacran and the other men nod and leave one by one through the back doors leading to the pool house. The whole procedure takes no more than fifteen minutes so by the time all of my men have left, the sound of sirens surrounds the house. I shake my head and start walking to the exit leading to the back of the property, a hand tugs at my shirt and I look up to Val. Her expression is worried, but I smile and lean forward to kiss the corner of her lips. I pull away and walk to stand in front of Armenta. To each of his sides are his ten men still kneeling in a line, visible through the floor-to-ceiling windows.

With a loud bang, the Carvajal’s guards burst in followed by the police. The commotion escalates as Eva and Lúcia start shouting to them where they are. I stay there and wait as Montilla and a group of heavily armed officers enter the living room. As they take in the scene, I catch a blur of red lights directs themselves onto their targets. With a smirk, I draw my gun and slowly turn around. I point my gun at the Detective and then use it in a ‘shush’ motion.

“Juliana,” Montilla gapes, “What—”

Before the Detective can finish his sentence, the glass windows explode as ten long range bullets break through and hit the ten sicarios in front of me, killing them simultaneously. Their blood sprays around me and the men fall forward from the force of the bullets. All around me, police officers and Carvajal family members cover their heads as the glass continues to fall around us. Through the chaos, I wink at Montilla and dash out of the building and jump into my waiting Camaro only a few feet away. 

By the time they’ve noticed me, my Camero is peeling out of the property at full speed. I hear the shouts of angry men and feel as bullets rain over my car in a feeble attempt to stop my getaway, I have no injury except for the glass that had rained on me earlier. The wind flows through my hair as I speed out of the streets behind the mansion. I take back alleys and dirt roads, ones that I have memorized for this exact reason, and take an extra five minutes to reach my home. 

Upon reaching my ebony gates, Marco looks over the guard post and then signals down to the other to open up. The gates open and I drive the two miles into my property. I sigh and look over to the small picture Val gave me that is taped on my dashboard. In the picture, she is grinning to the camera while I stare lovingly at her. My chest tightens at the thought of her recklessness but I can’t help but smile fondly at the thought of my troublemaker.

I shake my head and force myself to think in the present. A cartel boss is now in the custody of the Mexican authorities, my father’s murder to be exact, and I need to start making up a plan to keep Montilla’s mouth shut. Money doesn't work on men like him but if I can speak to his higher up, Director Ramirez, I’m sure I can force him to submission. 

With a nod, I finally reach my home and park the car directly in front of the steps up to my residency. I toss my keys to Ernesto as I walk by him and walk up the steps and into my home. The house is mostly quiet except for the guards patrolling the place. I walk to the dining room and ignore the looks our maids give me. I know their concern is mostly due to how close I was to getting caught than for my safety, I was trained by the most skilled assassins of all North America so the possibility of injury is little to none, but when being ambushed by so many officers it still puts them on edge. Their alliance to me warms my heart, they had taken care of me since I was born and have a nanny type of role with me. Both women follow me, Emilia carrying a tray of sandwiches and snacks from the States that I enjoy while Teresa carries a tray of sweet tea and different types of soda.

As I reach the long table, now occupied by all the members of my gang, my two maids place their trays in front of me and in hush tones fuss over the state of me. I roll my eyes and give them a look so they hesitantly leave but not without making me promise to be checked out in my room later. I allow the women to leave before turning to the others.

“We need to contact Ramirez,” I tell them, “I need this peace offering to go smoothly and effectively. If the Detective doesn't shut his trap then we act, but not before his higher up deals with him first.”

The group leaders nod, all four pair of eyes full of understanding. I then sigh and pick out a sandwich then look up at Alacran. He takes the silent permission and speaks.

“The shipment to Cuerna Vacas has been sent,” he sighs, “The cartel has agreed and will keep an eye on who will take over _El Sur_. The new leader will be notified on our rules and if they disagree we will send a group to dispatch them.”

“Good,” I nod, making sure not to show the food in my mouth, “I don’t want any loose strings.”

Hernandez takes this opportunity to speak up, “We found a new opening in the Patrol.”

I pause and look up from my drink, “And?”

The man smiles, “A Director by the name Danvers has sympathy for the travelers and will turn a blind eye on the pass between Cali and Arizona. She wants an alliance in exchange.”

“Alliance,” I raise a brow, “On what terms?”

“Her sister-in-law has a company that builds machines and searches diseases,” Hernandez explains, “She wants a contribution to it and political pull to allow them access to hidden flies on Cancer and other diseases. She’ll in exchange allow us to use the pass and give us resources that we may need for our _pueblos_ and members.”

I pause and think it over, “Okay. Make it a written contract and have them sign it. It’s a gain on both sides and above all else, gain on our society standards.”

Hernandez smiles and me with a nod. I look to Almendarez and see him shake his head. I frown, displeased.

“Nothing yet,” he sighs, “We suspect it may be someone in the company but we can’t go that far without causing suspicion. We’re working on it, boss. We’ll find your _suegro’s_ killer quickly.”

I narrow my eyes but nod anyway. These things take time so there’s no point in beating up my men for something we can’t control. I finally turn to look at Perez. The woman grins at me.

“We recruited twenty new guys. They look promising but you know how it goes,” she explains, “The forty we had are ready to be sent out. I already have their placements so we’ll have new men on the table by the end of the month.”

“Excellent,” I sigh, “Now how about all of you eat and relax. The weekend is here and we all deserve some rest. Oh and Alacran?”

“Yes boss,” he answers.

“I got you a new friend in thanks,” I smile, “He’s in your room.”

Alacran grins, “Thank you.”

I nod and motion to the food before getting up and walking out. My steps come to a halt when I reach the staircase. A small figure with long brown hair and fierce green eyes glares at me from her place on the highest step of the first flight of stairs. 

“Hola mama,” I sigh, “How are you?”

“How am I,” she huffs, “Pissed off! What were you thinking? What if they caught you? What if you ended up like _El Jefe?_ What if you were hurt?”

I roll my eyes as I slowly go up the staircase, half hearing my mom’s rant and half thinking about another the other fierce woman that I allow to talk to me this way. Once I’m at the top of the stairs, my mother pulls me into her arms and starts cooing up a storm. I allow her to fuss over me, I’m the only person she has left. I don’t say a word as she dragges me up to the other flight of stairs and into my room at the end of the hall.

When we reach my room, my maids are patiently waiting with a truckload of medical supplies and even more food. I sit on the stool they placed in the middle of my seating area, and allow the three women to take my shirt off to clean my wounds. I eat silently as they fuss over me and scold me at the same time. A sad smile spreads on my lips at the thought of my father going through this whole affair. His angry hazel eyes would most likely be fed up but his expression would be lovingly annoyed, he always acted pissed at their antics but loved their care for him even more.

“Is Valentina alright,” my mom asks as she pulls my bra off to get the small pieces of glass off of me. 

“Yeah,” I grin, “She’s alright. Her family was pretty confused though.”

Mom rolls her eyes, well I assume she doses as she’s patching up my back.

“I told you to tell them before something like this would happen,” she murmurs.

“It doesn't matter,” I sigh, “Eva will be Eva and she will be displeased anyway. Plus this way she knows not to force her thinking onto Val.”

My mom scoffs, “Sure, with the threat of being killed on the spot she won’t say a word.”

I laugh, “There you go.”

My mother and the maids finish their actions so I stand up and walk to my closet doors. I quickly pull out some sweat pants and a loose shirt. With the help of my mother, I change into the loose clothing and walk to my balcony. I can feel my mother follow me as the maids leave to tend to the house with relief. I stare out onto our property, catching our farm hands taking the horses out for a stroll. I look at the guard points and am pleased to see they have been changed, everyone needs a break.

“What are you thinking about.”

I blink and glance at mom, “Dad. Val. Her dad. Her family.”

“You think you’re becoming like him,” she says, speaking my thoughts, "You are also thinking that you're dagging Valentina into something that she may not want in the long run."

I nod.

“Well, you are like him,” she nods, “But you are also me.” 

I grin and she returns it.

“And you are you,” she continues, “You are the best of us both. The worst of us both too. But you are you and that is what Valentina loves, the perfect mixture of all three. Just as I threw caution into the wind to love your father, so will she. Love is like that. She is crazy for you, _mi amor._ She’s finding her place in your world and that’s okay as long as you find yours in hers. It will take time, but you will find a balance. She loves you. I can see it when she looks at you. So I'm sure you aren't dragging her into something. She's not the kind of girl to be pushed around.”

I nod and pull my mom into a hug. The warmth of her motherly embrace clams my fears and builds my hope. 

“You always know what to say,” I whisper.

She chuckles, “That’s because I’m your mother. Now go take a nap. I’ll let the boys know to allow Valentina up here when she arrives.”

I pull away and thank her. She nods and leaves me outside. I stay there, watching René pet my horse. My thoughts are heavy with worry about dragging Valentina into this world, but the love I saw in her eyes an hour ago calms me down. I sigh and go back into my room to take the nap mom directed me to take.

She’s one of two women I take direction from after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**30 YEARS AGO: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

Lupe’s life had been a complicated one. She was born to a wealthy family, one that rubbed elbows with the world’s most notable wealthy. Her father Paulo Flores had created his empire out of hard work, or that’s what he would tell the many interviewers that flocked to him. The truth was that though the casino and resort business in Mexico was a booming one, the life of a crime lord was even more booming. 

This is why the fifteen-year-old was here, hidden behind large packages of drugs in the barracks of La Familia’s house. After Alacran had spoken to her father to notify him of his group’s return, Lupe followed the young man down to the basement as quietly as she could. Her goal was to find El Chino, as she did every time Alacran's group went out, to check if his recklessness had done him in. Her concern was unfound as the tall teenager was fine and cheery as he polished his gun. Lupe’s eyes still look him over for sign of injuries but just as she’s finishing she jumps from the sound of the boy’s voice.

“Are you done?”

Lupe stands to her full height behind the packages, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

El Chino looks at her with a blank stare, “I’m sure you believe that.”

Lupe’s cheeks darken with a blush and she turns around with a huff. El Chino watches as the younger teenager walks in the direction of the entrance before rolling his eyes and calling out to her.

“I’m sorry for downplaying your concern, Princessa Guadalupe.”

Lupe stops mid-step. El Chino watches with a grin as she shakes with anger then flips him the bird and leaves. The eighteen-year-old boy laughs at her antics and shakes his head, still polishing his freshly used gun. The boy's expression turns love-stuck as he remembers the girl's face when he first saw her.

“Eres una niña traviesa, Princessa Lupe.”

\------------------------------------------------  
**18 YEARS AGO: SAN ANTONIO, UNITED STATES**

Macario ‘El Chino’ Valdes had never thought he would fall in love, let alone get married or have children. Yet here he was sitting next to his tired wife of five years cradling a bundle of white and yellow blankets in his arms. He looks up to his wife and thanks her push to keep trying for a child after he had lost faith. He looks back down to the small baby and smiles with tears in his eyes.

“I’m going to have you so spoilt, mija,” he whispers to his baby, “I’m sure your tios and tias will do the same too.”

The baby does not stir as El Chino continues to coo to her. Lupe slowly opens her eyes and catches her assassin cuddling their daughter. A peaceful and humor-filled smile forms on her lips as he starts telling his story of meeting Alacran and being enlisted for his training. The heiress stays quietly watching until her husband tells the child about his run-in with the mafia lord, Paulo. It all seemed plausible until he described her father standing tall at the end of La Familia’s barracks with a thick Cuban cigar dangling from his fingertips.

“My papá never smoked cigars or cigarettes,” the woman mumbles half-asleep.

El Chino glances over at his wife and smiles, “He did in my mind at the time.”

The woman guffaws, her husband had always been dramatic. Her father was always the fit type that always works out, there is no possible way he would smoke like one of those tv show crime lords did. El Chino simply gins at his wife, content where this dangerous life had led him. Unbenosted to the new parents, Juliana had opened her eyes and was currently staring at the curious fit man and boney woman that are standing over her with appreciative eyes.

\----------------------------------------  
**12 YEARS AGO: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

Alacran has been friends with El Chino for many years, almost twenty, and in all those years he had seen him angry countless times. He had seen him kill men almost three times his age and three times his size. He has seen him tear into anyone who had crossed him, and with this experience, he hopes his comradeship spares him from the mafia boss’ anger.

“Juliana,” the man shout-whispers, “Juli?”

Alacran sighs and stands up again from crouching under the barn’s table. As he huffs from standing up, he is no longer the spry twenty-five-year-old Sicario he once stared as, his eyes catch a blur of teal run out of the stable’s exit. The man quickly dashes off and follows the blur. As he reaches the open space near the stables, he sees a little girl with long hair run to the barn carrying something in her little hands.

“Damn it, Juliana,” he shouts, “You’re going to get hurt!”

The man runs to the barn and throws open the doors as he reaches it. He freezes in place stares with wide eyes at the scene in front of him.

Juliana, his six-year-old goddaughter, stood across from him in front of the makeshift shooting targets he and Chino would use every morning. The girl points at the targets and from the movement of her little shoulder, pretends she is shooting the weapon. It's an adorable yet terrifying sight, so Alacran tries his best to walk slowly up to the girl. Juliana’s eyes narrow as she hears the crunch of boots on dry hay.

_Mi tio._

“What are you up to niña?”

Juliana looks up and sees her godfather looking down at her with frightened but patient eyes. Juliana looks away, scared at what would happen now that she was caught playing with her godfather’s gun. Alacran sighs and puts his hands over the girls head.

“If you wanted one, I could have gotten you one, tiny,” he mumbles.

Juliana looks up with shock, “For real?”

Alacran nods and carefully takes the gun out of the girl’s hand, “Sí, but only if you promise not to touch the real ones.”

Juliana looks down with a little blush on her chubby cheeks, “Sí tio.”

Alacran smirks as he puts his gun securely into its holder. As he looks up he catches the look in the little girl’s eyes as she turns to stare at the targets.

It’s determined. 

It’s wild.

It’s fearless. 

It the same look Chino would get whenever Paulo gave him a job to do.

Alacran chuckles, “I’ll teach you too.”

The little girl gasps and turns back around, “For real?”

“But no touching the real thing,” the man repeats with a wave of his finger.

The little girl nods eagerly with a smile, “Okay.”

The middle-aged mand shakes his head and breathes out:

“Traviesa.”

\---------------------------------------  
**6 YEARS AGO: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

“I swear if something happened to her—”

“If something happened to her, I’ll kill them all myself and then I’ll take myself out!”

El Chino fumes back at Lupe, both concerned over their twelve-year-old daughter. The woman glares at her husband, not enjoying this ‘I-told-you-so’ moment one bit. Alacran along with Amie Perez had convinced El Chino that Juliana was ready to take to the streets. After six years of hidden training under the Sicario, Alacran could see the potential that Julian was. It was easy to convince Perez after having the young heiress run circles around the men she was training. 

They had gotten together and sat down with El Chino and La Mujer to talk about the girl. After an hour of scolding for teaching the pre-teen all about the world of crime, El Chino’s interest was peaked and he wished to see his daughter in action. After witnessing his little girl run through the obstacle course with two fully stocked pistols and an AK-47 strapped to her nimble body, he reluctantly agreed to let the girl go on one trip with his drug trafficking squad. 

That’s how they ended up in a screaming match in La Familia’s dining room—AKA La Familia’s meeting room. The two hot-headed parents stay glaring at each other then turn to glare at Alacran and Perez. This dance occurred many times in the span of two hours they had not heard from their daughter or the group leader. 

“I’m not kidding Chino,” Lupe growls, “If my baby girl ends up hurt or—”

The woman’s sentence is cut off as the two heavy doors leading up to the room slam open and the subject of the whole room’s concern enters. Twelve-year-old Juliana enters dressed in full police uniform, a name of an officer attached to the name tag reads ‘Montilla’ and shines just as brightly as the badge above it. Over each arm is a duffle bag, so full that their forms are extended to the point of ripping at the seams. 

“Holla,” Juliana greets with a wave, “Sorry, I got lost.”

The room remains quiet as the girl throws off the two duffle bags she has over her shoulder and onto the table. Juliana, in one quick motion, opens up one bag to reveal thousands of U.S. dollars bundled up inside. The other is treated the same way but this one contains the packages of drugs that were meant to be delivered. The young teen looks up and sees the room full of criminals staring at her with wide eyes and unhinged jaws. With a roll of her eyes, she begins to recount the event that happened earlier.

“The deal went bad, so they started a shoot-out,” she explains as she leans over to take Hernandez’s undrunk soda, “So when they weren’t looking, I ducked over and took both bags and ran. Somebody called the cops and a whole bunch of them showed up. I’m guessing the guys that made it out ended up in handcuffs. 

“I honestly don’t know because I ran far enough to be caught by this stupid beat cop around the mall of El Este. He had me held up until he searched me and found all the stuff. Anyway, before he could call me in, I kicked his ass and knocked him out. I kind of had to dress up as him ‘cuz I stole his patrol car to get here, it’s outside so you’re going to have to do something about that papá.”

The girl then shoots them a dimpled smile before walking out of the dining room with a small but noticeable limp. The room remains quiet until Alacran starts laughing with both shock and amazement. The other leaders in the room share looks of concern while glancing over at their leader. El Chino just continues to stare at the door, his eyes unseeing. Finally, through his booming voice, Alacran speaks.

“I told you not to worry about that troublemaker!”

\-------------------------------------  
**4 YEARS AGO: HUNTSVILLE, TEXAS**

The sun glows down El Chino’s back as he stares out to the land that makes up his ranch. The horse under him digs his hoofs into the ground, impatient at remaining in one place for so long. The mafia lord looks to his right and catches his only child staring out to the property as well. The man blinks before turning back forward. He finally sighs and beings to speak after two hours of riding through the Texas wood.

“The day before I married your mother and a few months before your grandfather died, he took me on a ride like this one today.”

Juliana looks over to her father with confusion, “Papá?”

“He told me about his struggles to become the man that we was. He told me about his time in prison. He told me how he gained a dealer’s trust and then slowly another ten. He told me how they started working out of a small house and ended up in a warehouse outside of Piedras Negras. He told me about putting his life at risk to give everything he could to his wife and then to your mother. He told me about his near-death experiences, his successful deals, the rise of his casino business and expansion into resorts. He told me everything he thought I needed to know as his daughter’s husband.”

El Chino stops and looks at his daughter. Juliana stares at him with confusion. 

The father sighs, “I’ve seen you grow up like a weed between two slabs of concrete, wild and free. I’ve seen you take down cartels with bullet wounds all over your body. I’ve seen you give orders and run operations like you were born to do it. You have defeated leaders and helped gown others. And to top it all off you have tackled _Flores Co._ with just that amount of intellect and determination. I want you to start taking over.”

“What,” Juliana gasps, “But I’m just a kid!”

Chino laughs, “That’s what your mother and I would say to your tio, but you know what? You’re not just a kid. You’re my kid.”

Juliana furrows her brows and stays silent, so Chino continues.

“You are my kid. My child. My daughter. Mi hija. You are wild. You are determined. You are intelligent. You are all of me and all of your mother, but you are also you,” Chino speaks with the seriousness of a man passing the torch to his child, “I believe in you. Your mother does too. That is all you need. You will surpass all that I have accomplished and will make a name for yourself. You will be your own person and fill the world with that narrative. 

“But, how? I mean I’m a kid, and yeah you both believe in me,” Juliana half-yells, “What about everyone else? How do I get the mafia on my side? How do I get all those know-it-all men in suits to allow me to lead a multimillion dollar company? I’m fourteen!”

“You were born for this,” El Chino says with assurance, “You walk into a room and all eyes are on you. You command the space that you enter and demand submission. You outrun everyone and then some. You were born to shine in these circumstances just as I was born to do it too. I have faith in you because you are just like me.”

Juliana stares at her father, “Just like you?”

“You are me,” El Chino smiles, “But also your mother. And also, yourself. Which is why I have faith in you. I won’t give it all to you just yet, you’re barely turning fifteen in the summer, but I will give you parts until I see that you’re ready. I will never give you something I know you can't handle.”

Juliana looks down at her hands clutching her saddle. Her mind races of worse case scenarios until a thought commands her attention.

_I will never give you something I know you can't handle._

Juliana looks up and catches her father’s hazel eyes. Between them, a whole lifetime of conversations passes through their connected stare. Finally, Juliana nods.

“Sí papá,” she says with a scared but decided voice, “I’ll take over.”

The man smiles as tears form in his eyes, “I knew you would, mi traviesa.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started out differently but after a few nights of music it ended up like this.
> 
> So, this is a warning: you will most likely cry and I'm not sorry for that.
> 
> This is the song I was listening while writing this chapter, if you guys would like to listen to it: https://youtu.be/yXLOZmqxaZ4
> 
> Okay! Enjoy!

**4 YEARS AGO: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

This has never happened before.

_**“¡MACARIO!”** _

_**“¡Mi AMOR!”** _

The sound my tio and mother make as they run to my father’s body echo in my ears with just a strong of strength as the sound of recently fired bullets. My eyes remain unseeing toward the entrance of our house. The figures run out with laughter and patting each other on their backs. I watch as the door slams behind them as if in a trance. My chest feels like it burns and I gasp and instantly feel relief. 

I wasn’t breathing.

I hadn’t taken one breath since the three men came bursting through the door, each dressed in blood and carrying heavy artillery in their arms. 

The sound of my mother’s uncontrollable sobs snaps me back to the present. I look behind me and see my mother on her knees with my father hugged tightly to her chest. My Tio Beltran was hovering over them with pain and anger and confusion while Tia Alicia crouches next to mamá. Tio Alacran grits his teeth and holds onto the wound he had on his shoulder. A few of the men left standing move quickly to create a perimeter around the room with the few handguns they still have.

The vision is like a painting, one of those created to show the carnage of battle. My heart pulses in despair and uncertainty. I finally force myself to see the center of this picture: my father.

In my mother’s arms, he appears to be fighting. The color in his tan face is slowly leaving but his fists clutch at the front of his shirt where the bullet wound is. I can see his eyebrow twitch and his shoulders move slowly as he trys to speak in desperation. I count the seconds pass between each breath and I feel ice fill my heart with the time difference that changes. Somehow papá finds the strength to look at me from across the room. His steel blue eyes pin me and I stay frozen. 

A second passes and I read confidence in his gaze. His lips form a small smile and with his last ounce of strength places his head directly over my mother’s heart. His eyes close and the whole room turns silent. I count the time that passes by.

One.

Two.

Three.

After three minutes, he doesn't move and chaos erupts inside our home. I stay frozen and everything around me disappears. All I can see are is the confident gaze my father gave me. 

_I trust you._

I take the last words he gives me and I lock them tightly in my soul. Another minute passes by and I force myself to stand from the spot I was thrown onto. The heel of my leather boots 'click' as I stand. The others suddenly shut up. I ignore them all and continue to stare at my father. With dull ‘clicks’ I walk the marble floor and end up standing above my mother and father. My mom stares at me once I’m in front of them.

I crouch down and move around my mother's hands to pull the two guns my father has strapped onto his vest. Mom opens her mouth to protest but I look up at her and she closes her mouth again. I check the guns over to see if they are loaded and nod when I see that they are. I put one gun on the space between my spine and the waistband of my jeans. As I reach for the second weapon, a glimpse of gold catches my eye. The figure hanging on my father’s necklace, once polished to perfection with its ruby red eyes, was now splattered with blood. With gritted teeth, I carefully pull it over his head and wrap it around my right hand then grab the weapon with the same hand. Before I stand, I kiss my father’s cheek then my mother’s forehead.

“Juls,” my mom whispers with pain.

I shake my head and stand up. I stare at my parents for another moment then force my face into a cold deadly expression. I don’t turn as I speak for fear of lashing out to anyone around me.

“Alacran,” I call out, “Follow me. Everyone else, remain here and guard them. Call Santos.”

With those instructions, I turn around and walk in the direction of the garage. I grip my personal weapon with my left hand to center myself at the moment, no mistakes can be made now, then I release it.

“Juli! Where are you going,” Tio Beltran shouts.

“To leave a message,” I call back with a calm voice, “I won’t be long.”

I don’t listen to anything anyone else says, I simply jog down the stairs and into the twelve vehicle garage. I feel Alacran follow me as I approach one of the black Jeeps, this one has no doors and is built bulletproof. I grab the car’s key and a leather vest then I jump into the driver's side to start the car. 

Alacran climbs right in, not bothering to put on his belt. He watches me as I put on the leather vest and place each of my father’s guns into each holster. The solid black Desert Eagles weigh even more than the ones I typically would have, most likely because I know that they're gold triggers instead of my usual blood red. Once I’m finished getting ready, I peel out of the garage with such speed that my godfather almost falls out of the front seat. 

I click the button for the front gates and barely make it past them as they are slow to open. The wind blows into the car from the absence of the doors but I pay no mind, they are an asset now. Alacran pulls out his gun and I shake my head. 

“On three you take over,” I say to him, “You will follow behind. When I point up, you will drive to the other side. Understand?”

My godfather stares at me with wide eyes but then nods. With a huff, I press on the gas even more. The few cars I encounter freeze up when I pass them, clearly unsure of what is happening. In less then five minutes I’m following the black truck that I was searching for. I glare at the truck as it speeds up.

_Cowards._

A few streets pass by as I speed up to even the Jeep with the truck’s bed. I glance over at the distance and nod to myself. The gold chain still wrapped around my hand glints at me as if encouraging me. I nod down to it then speak to Alacran again.

“Okay,” I sigh, “I’m going to let go now. Okay?”

Alacran nods with fear but places his hands around mine on the steering wheel.

“One.”

I remove my foot from the gas.

“Two.”

Alacran stomps his foot over the gas peddle.

“Three.”

At ‘three’ I jump and Alacran jumps into the seat I vacate. My leap is big enough for me to land on the truck’s bed without hitting myself on something. I pull out my father’s guns and flip them to their butts, the gold chain ‘clicks’ as I do. With a forceful swing, I knock out the back windows. The five men look back with shock and I flip the guns back to point at them. I don’t speak as I shoot the three men in the back in one swift arc, all three men on the spot are dead and have their heada turned to the broken window. The man in the passenger seat pulls out his gun and turns around but is too slow. I shoot him at his forehead and he slumps forward so his chest falls on the lap of the man in the middle seat of the second row. 

“What—”

The driver’s sentence isn’t completed as I shoot him directly between the eyes. The truck lurches at the pressure relieved on the gas pedal. I growl under my breath and quickly toss my father’s necklace toward the dashboard, it catches onto the wiper switch and turns the water mechanism on. The windshield is dosed in water and the dead passengers cannot be seen from the front.

I stare at my father’s dangling necklace for a second before taking my leave. I stand up and sprint down the bed like an airplane over a landing strip, the truck slowly coming to a stop. With another strong leap that is aided by the moving truck, I jump over the truck bed’s door like track and field barricades. I land on my forearms but quickly turn so my back is directly on the windshield. I draw my father’s guns out and shoot them at the truck as both it and the Jeep come to a stop in front of a large cathedral. 

Both vehicles stop in the middle of the street, I can hear yells and gasp from the church so I force myself to ignore my pain and move. I groan as Alacran knocks on the windshield. The man stares at me with shock as I jump into the passenger seat through the open top of the jeep as if I hadn’t been hurt.

“Home,” I tell him.

His only response is to shift into reverse and hit the gas pedal. As he flips the car around and takes the closest turn away, I catch a final glimpse of my handiwork. The truck bed’s door is decorated with a message made out of bullet holes:

**LA HIJA**

A satisfied smirk crawls onto my face and a sense of dangerous promise shines in my eyes. I can only hope Armenta’s anger and woe is as strong as mine when he sees my present. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of sirens entering the area as we leave it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 WEEK LATER: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

The sun is shining, almost as if to taunt the event. I can’t help but glare at the ground as the priest goes through the motions of blessing the casket in the center of our large circle. As the man throws holy water one final time over the hole and the casket, the mass of people around the grave begins to stir in many ways. Some cry out. Some shout praises. Others clap. Some give a prayer or send a holy cross. 

Then things change again. This time a man wearing a black suit makes his way around the casket and opens it one last time. The mass of people reacts again as the suited man signals to my family. I see my mother walk forward with Tio Beltran holding her hand. Tia Alicia pulls little Javier by his hand right behind her husband.

I don’t move.

I stay standing there.

I ignore the sobs and the hiccups. 

I move away from the hands that try to touch me. 

I don’t even register my mother’s wails as she hovers over the glass.

Instead, I stare at the ground then slowly follow the trail of dirt that leads to the deep hole that will be filled in a few moments. My eyes betray my wishes and I follow the dirt back to the metal rods of the stand that holds the dark casket near the hole. Finally, my feet move and I approach it. My mother moves, as do Tio Beltran and Tia Alicia and Javier. They move away but close enough to touch my back. 

My feet stop directly in front of the left side of the casket where it’s open. I stare at the clothing interior of the front door. On it is a picture of our family, every one of us standing next to him right now. I look over at the small Santa Muerte pin that is attached to the cloth. My eyes then catch the tassel from my college graduation that is pinned there as well. I grit my teeth then look down.

He’s pale.

He’s unmoving.

His face is peaceful.

He’s wearing his favorite suit, the blue one that made his eyes sparkle when he smiled.

He’s wearing my necklace, a silver chain and Muerte with ruby eyes.

I can make out bulge around his ribs: his guns back where they should be.

The image finally hits me, and I let out a cry that only a wounded animal could make. I feel myself shake in my jacket. My hands turn into fists as I clutch the sides of the casket. I place my head over the glass and cry directly over it. The tears collect over the even surface and begin to steam it as well. My eyes water so much that I have to blink rapidly so I can engrave the image of my father one last time. 

I don’t know how long I stand there wailing but soon enough two rough hands take purchase over my shoulders. I feel the strong hands massage them in a calming motion. 

“It’s father’s day,” I sob out, “It’s father’s day!”

“I know,” my godfather whispers in my ear, “I know. Let it all out, mi niña.”

I cry for another eternity then finally pull myself together. With a sob, I kiss the glass then place the white rose mom pinned onto my lapel next to her’s. 

“I promise,” I whisper to him with all the strength my fifteen-year-old body could muster, “I promise to protect her. To protect mom. I promise to keep Tio safe. To keep Tio and Tia and Javier safe. I promise to lead the company with all I have and all you’ve taught me. I promise to take care of everything you left me and everyone, just like you taught me…I promise papí.”

My desperate promise sets off my mother again. I hear her howl and scream and cry and weep. I grit my teeth and force myself away. I turn my back to my father and push away my godfather’s hands from me. I push my way through the mass of people, happy that no one stops me. 

I keep walking as I hear the sounds of rope snap over metal. I walk farther and barely catch the sound of metal hitting the concrete. My ears don’t hear the sound of concrete slaps being placed over the concealed concrete box. By the time I stand under the solitary tree of the graveyard’s section, I don’t hear the sounds of dirt covering the concrete box containing my father’s body.

I stay staring out into the sky as the mourners behind me continue to pray and weep and clap and stare. With a shuddered breath I pull a chain from my inner breast pocket. I let the chain dangle off my fingertips for a moment while I study the hooded figure on my palm. The bony woman carries a scythe in her left hand and in her right a set of balance scales. Her eyes are ruby red and her little halo is decorated by little gems at the tips. The whole piece is made out of thick gold, made carefully and purposefully.

It’s a sign that goes back to my grandfather.

A sign to signify power.

The sign of the boss of _La Famila._

My grandfather’s sign. 

My father’s sign.

My sign.

I slowly pull the chain over my head and adjust the figure over my chest. My hand moves to my breast pocket again and I pull out the thick cigar I have hidden there. I slowly pull out a lighter and light the tip. I take a deep drag then glance over my shoulder. The mass has mostly gone except for my family and a few stragglers that stay watching me. I look past them and see the pile of dirt and flower and wreaths. I release the smoke in my lungs then I turn around and walk in the direction of my Mustang.

_I will never give you anything I know you can’t handle._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 YEARS LATER: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

 

The door is opened by valet once Mario reaches the museum's steps. I sigh and look forward to my driver, Mario gives me an encouraging smile. I sigh and force myself to exit the limo. Flashes of light from all my sides attempt to blind me from behind the sunglasses I’m wearing. 

I knew this would happen so I had planned ahead for this, it’s been many years since a Valdés or Flores attended a public event. Though it may have been several years since any one of us had attended a red carpet event, I knew exactly what to do. I slowly remove my Ray Bans and focus on staring forward to keep myself from being blinded. Flashes surround me and yelling from both sides call my name but I ignore them all. I would not be walking the carpet so this would be their only opportunity to catch a glimpse of the Valdés’ heir.

I suppose another reason that they had turned into crazed inhuman beings was my appearance. Unlike all the women that had shown up, the typical ballgown or tight dress that the women would wear, I was wearing one of my suits that I usually wore at work or out on a _job._ The dark grey suit clung to me like a second skin over my black longneck sweater and matched my sockless black Oxford shoes, the whole outfit was very typical but for a man attending the event, not a woman. I try not to roll my eyes or give my attention to the media people now yelling at me questions that have nothing to do with the gala happening tonight.

The attendants notice my annoyance and quickly lead me to the hidden entrance behind the tall paper walls or the red carpet. I thank them as they leave me to follow the pathway into the museum. Once I reach the entrance I’m stopped by two large men with automatic pistols. I raise an eyebrow at the hand that one of them put up.

“We need to search you, ma’am,” the man explains, “There are politicians along with many famous and influential people in there. We can’t risk anyone inside with firearms that aren’t authorized to.”

I look at the man then look at his companion. With a sigh I pull out my wallet, the men stay quiet as I pull out twin American bills and hold them up.

“I’m sure you searched enough,” I say with my authoritative voice.

The men look at each other than look to me. I roll my eyes and go back to my wallet to pull out another two bills to hold up.

“This enough,” I ask with a raised brow.

The first man nods and takes his share then hands the other share to his companion.

“Have a nice night ma’am,” he tells me as I pass by them to enter the museum

“I sure will,” I tell them with a nod.

The second I enter the building a young man carrying trays of champagne and wine comes up to hand me one, obviously recognizing who I was. I shake my head and point to the bar set up near the sculpture display in the center of the large room. The young man bows his head and allows me to walk past him. The room is filled with modern art but form visiting the museum many times before, I know that there are different wings dedicated to different ages of art. I sigh as I look around and notice all the people mingling, some I recognize through social media or from business deals. 

There are a few good eggs but those that I know are rotten keep me interested, there are always things to keep for future reference. I keep tabs on the political and businessmen as I pass by, something that I had been taught to do, and reach the bar. With a wave, one of the men attending the bar approaches me.

“Two shots, dark tequila. Rum on the rocks,” I tell him.

The man furrows his brows.

_I guess I’m leaving this party at least a thousand dollars short._

I roll my eyes and pull out another set of bills and hand them to him. The man looks down at the bills and then looks up at me with wide eyes. I narrow my eyes and he jumps into action to get my order. 

“Most people get a fake ID.”

The voice is soft and female but also filled with awe and amusement. I smooth out my face to a cold expression and look to my left to the woman that spoke. My eyes widen and I feel my cold expression shift to one of pure shock. 

“Are you okay?”

My eyes don’t move or blink as I take in the specimen standing in front of me. A gorgeous young woman in a pure white dress with cherry blossoms sewn to the skirt stands in front of me with confused and worried cerulean eyes. 

“Aqui esta, señorita.”

The sound of glasses hitting the counter next to my hands wakes me up from my daze. I cough and turn to my drinks, ignoring the girl still staring at me. I quickly take both shots and put them upside down on the counter. The action allows me a chance to process my emotions and decide what to do, the problem is I still don’t know what to do and the girl is now taking the seat next to me and ordering her own drink.

“Can I get a cup of mezcal please?”

I glance over at the goddess next to me and then back to my rum.

_Do something!_

“When you’re rich there's no point for fake IDs,” I try to say smoothly.

“So, you do speak,” the girl snorts.

I turn to her as the man places her drink in front of her. She tips the cup toward me and I do the same.

“Salud,” she says with an award-winning smile.

“Salud,” I echo.

She takes a long sip that surprises me enough to raise a brow while I take my own sip. She doesn't wince or cough as she pulls the cup away from her lips. 

“What,” she asks when she catches me staring.

“Done this before,” I ask with a smirk.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she scoffs with a smile.

The response shocks me to the point of making me laugh. I’ve gotten too used to older men in suits or shady men in leather gun holders so this girl's playfulness had caught me off-guard. The girl smiles as I slowly quiet down. I shake my head and grin back at her, I can’t help but notice the shiver that runs up her shoulders as I do.

“Juliana,” I say extending a hand to her, I make sure to grin this time.

“Valentina,” she says as she shakes my hand, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

There is electricity that forms between us and amplifies through our handshake. The electricity continues to flow through my body as we both let go. I can’t help but stare at her as she gives me a coy smile through her eyes.

“So, why were you invited,” she asks me.

I sigh and take a swing of my rum, “I haven’t made a public appearance and a lot of crazy rumors are floating around. I needed to leave my cave to save face before it affected my family’s business.”

“Family business?”

I nod to her, “Yeah. Casinos, resorts, real estate and the like.”

“You’re Valdés,” she murmurs with recognition.

I blink and stare at her, “Ugh, yeah. Juliana Valdés.”

The girl then grins at me, leaving me breathless

“Finally, someone who understands my pain,” she laughs throwing her hands up, “My dad is León Carvajal.”

“The media mogul,” I ask with raised brows.

“That’s the one,” she waves her finger.

“Small world,” I murmur.

“Small world,” she agrees.

We stay there for a moment, sipping on our drinks until Valentina speaks up again.

“You know, I don’t think I ever saw you at one of these events before,” she says slowly.

I catch onto her hidden question, “Yeah, that’s the reason for the rumors.”

“They're pushing for you to be in a psych ward or rehab,” she guesses.

I laugh, “No. They think I skipped town and left someone more ‘capable’ in my place, which is ridiculous. I’ve been the CEO for two years now.”

Valentina blinks, “Really?”

“Yeah,” I nod, “I’ve got the plaque to prove it.”

This information catches her off guard as Valentina ends up staring at her half empty glass. I leave her to her thoughts, my position in the company always leaves people in shock. After a long stretch of not talking I sigh and accept this is the only conversation she would give me. I point to my cup and the bartender makes me a fresh one. I tip him another bill and stand up to leave. I’m turning back to the floor when I feel a tug at the back of my jacket. I turn around and see Valentina staring at me with sparkly eyes.

“Do you want to walk the floor with me,” she says biting her bottom lip, “I lost my sister a while ago and I liked talking to you.”

I furrow my brows, “Are you sure? You kinda ghosted me there…”

“NO,” she burst out, “I just started thinking about my own family. It’s odd to see someone take their role so effortlessly and at such a young age.”

I blink and then nod slowly, “Okay, sure. Do you want to start in the portrait gallery or the impressionist wing?”

This response kicks the woman into gear as she asks for a fresh drink. I watch in amusement as she grabs her clutch and her drink before standing next to me. I look at her full hands and remember my father’s words about ladies and being a gentleman. I smile at her and place my drink back at the bar before taking her clutch and slipping it into my breast pocket and next to one of my concealed guns. 

Valentina gives me a shocked but impressed look as I turn back to her and offer my arm. The girl is taller than me due to her high heels, but takes my hand and allows me to guide her deeper into the museum. 

I didn’t notice that I forgot my drink at the bar until I help her find her ride later that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride!

**1 YEAR AGO: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

“Over there Juliana,” my mother’s brother tells me.

“Alright,” I respond with a grunt.

I drop the large box I’m carrying next to the large bookcases inside the office. I turn around and rub my hands against each other, my callous hands make a scratching sound as I do. I look over at my uncle and see him looking out of the office windows with an awed look.

“So, just in case I didn’t say this before,” I smirk to my uncle as he turns to me, “Congrats, Dr. Flores. You earned it.”

The man gin’s at me, “Gracias mi niña.”

I grin and allow him to pull me into a hug. We stay embraced for a moment until he pulls away with a pat on my back. I watch as he moves about his new office, arranging his décor and papers. I take this queue and do as he does. Like twisted fate, I open a box with picture frames. I pull out the top one and see that it’s the family portrait from before my father’s passing. I sigh and trace my father’s figure. The sound of footsteps comes up behind me and I look up and see Tio Beltran watching me with sad eyes. He smiles sadly and speaks up.

“He was what I always wanted for Lupe,” Tio points to the picture.

I raise my eyebrows and he lets out a laugh.

“I know. I’m always the first to say that he was smart but stupid,” he winks at me and I giggle, “But you know what? He kept her on her toes. He could follow through with everything my father wanted me to do. He was a replacement of sorts but also the most perfect brother I could have asked for. He was ready for a night of watching the game but also for taking down anyone threatening our family. He was hard but soft when needed. I can see it in you too.”

I smile and look back down only for my smile to turn sad. In the picture is all of us Flores-Valdés family members except for Javier who would be born a year later.

“They tell me I’m like him,” I trail off.

“You are in some ways,” my uncle nods, “But some things I can see are pure ‘Juliana.’”

I raise a brow at him, “Like what?”

“Well for one,” he snorts, “You’re a genius.”

I roll my eyes, “Just because I can memorize things at first glance, doesn't mean I’m a genius—”

“You graduated from this university at the same time you graduated high school,” my uncle cuts me off, “It's more than photographic memory, mija.”

I sigh and nod, “It didn’t help much though.”

“What do you mean,” he frowns at me.

“Well,” I huff, “It was a couple of rough months at the company after dad died.”

“That’s mostly their faults,” my uncle says referring to the shareholders, “They love you now.”

I laugh, “Oh yeah, they do! Tripling stock numbers every quarter does that to people!”

My tio laughs and looks like he’s about to speak but is cut off from his secretary.

“Señor Flores,” Maria pops in with a small smile, “I just received some papers for you to go over and there are three interviews about for replacement…”

My uncle snaps his fingers, “That’s right. I had them scheduled for right now.”

I watch as my uncle turns to me with a sorry look. I shake my head.

“It’s okay,” I raise a hand, “I’ve got to get going anyway. I’ll see you at dinner this Friday?”

My uncle nods and pats my back as I turn to leave. I kiss Maria’s cheek as I pass by and exit the office. The lobby to the administration hall is empty except for the few offices of secretaries that are outside each room. I smile to the women and men on my way out, most of them have known me from a young age and others had even met me during my time going to school here.

The administration hall is all the way in the front of the building but the parking area is all the way in the back, so I take a scenic route passing the art and history hallways. I stop at a few of my favorite spots: a mural of a coastal town and one of Frida Kalo, as well as a section of ancient artifacts from Brazil Professor Jimenez, brought back from a school trip on year. My eyes read over the small plaques next to the new donated pieces that had been received when the bell of class to end rings high and loud through the buildings.

I stay standing there with my hands in my jacket pockets. I pay no mind to the curious looks I receive as well as ones of recognition. There are a few professors that pass by and smile or nod at me, I repay them in kind politely. The five minutes for class exchange passes and I continue walking the history hall and turn into the art hallway. There are a few pictures from the journalism classrooms that make me stop, their pictures are always the most mobile and dynamic. The one that had stopped me was a picture of a riot outside a government building, a group of peaceful protesters turned angry due to no answers and little interest to their problems outside the community.

“Lucho, let me get to class!”

I blink and furrow my brows. The woman’s voice sounds distressed and annoyed, close to hysterics but mostly out of annoyance then danger. I raise a brow and look around, seeing a small hidden corner nearby. I walk towards it while making sure to not make noise as I do. The voice of this ‘Lucho’ reaches me and upon hearing his whiny voice my eyes narrow in distaste.

“Come on Valentina! You promised me you’d come with us this time!”

“I did but _afterschool!_ How am I going to explain to my papá the reason for not going to class? He’s already on my ass because you had me sneak out last Saturday,” the girl huffs back, an angry stomp can be heard.

I smirk as they go back and forth. The girl seems to be unmoving for her decision if her constant pushing harshly against the taller young adult’s chest has anything to tell about it. I bite my lip and try to hold back a smirk at the girl’s fiery attitude. I finally reach the small closed off section and my eyes widen for a second before hardening into a glare.

In front of me stood a tall imposing young man and a gorgeous young woman. The young man has his hands clenched and has his shoulders squared in a way to look bigger. The woman, however, seems unfazed. Her lips were pursed and her curelian eyes narrowed in an annoyed and fed up expression, one they somehow reminded me of an angry kitten.

“If you don’t come with us,” the guy growls down to her, “We won’t hang out with you anymore!”

"That sounds perfect," I say with an icy voice.

My response makes both of them jump and they turn around to look at me. I stay standing at the entrance of the small corner with my hands in my pockets, I can feel my mother’s presents strapped to my sides and am comforted that I have them with me as the guy’s face shifts to one of anger and danger.

“Who the hell are you,” the guy huffs.

I roll my eyes, “If I had ten pesos.”

“Juliana,” the girl asks with confused eyes, “How…”

I smile at her, “I’ll tell you later. How about you get to class?”

The girl looks at me then to the giant next to us. She bites her lip and makes a decision. Valentina slowly walks around Lucho and towards me. Just as she’s passing him, he grabs her wrist tightly enough to make Val gasp with pain. I growl and walk a few steps forward to him until the tip of my shoes are touching his.

“Let her go.”

“NO! We’re having—”

He shuts up as I move my jacket off my shoulders. My twin guns are visible, two Desert Eagles with gold triggers and two gold Santa Muertes stamped onto the guns’ butt end. The kid’s eyes widen and he lets go of Val to shuffle back while breathing heavily. I smirk as he stares at the small figures on my guns with fear. I walk forward a few paces. For each step I take, he would take two back. A tugging on my jacket forces me to stop and I follow the silent plea I have the boy just where I want him: back against the wall with his books and messenger back tossed to the floor and hands held out in front of him.

“Well,” I chuckle, “It looks like you _do_ know me.”

“Wait—please—”

“What’s your name,” I press, “I bet it’s much more interesting than mine.”

“I—I—”

“Cut your stupid stuttering,” I growl at him, “You were such a tough guy before? Why the change of attitude?”

The guy simply shakes his head, the color in his face turning much more pale at my suggestion. I step forward one more step with steal in my glare before I feel another small tug at the end of my jacket makes me stop.

“Juliana?”

The voice is scared and small. I grit my teeth, knowing full well it's directed at me and most likely will result of me never seeing the girl behind me again. My protectiveness is stronger than my fear of seeing her expression, so I still look over my shoulder to give her my attention. What I see shocks me enough to release my glare. Valentina’s soulful eyes look at me in concern but in a protective way. Her hands grip onto my jacket as if to stop me from doing anything further then scaring her classmate. Her stare shifts into one that for some reason reminds me of my mother, a scolding but amused stare.

I sigh in relief but understand her plea. I turn back to the boy who is practically pissing in his pants across from us.

“Leave,” I scoff, “If I hear or see you with her again…”

He nods furiously and pushes past us to run out of the hidden corner, caring little to pick up his fallen things. I smirk as I hear the sounds of retreating sneakers quiet down as they retreat. With a shake of my head, I turn around to face Valentina again. I give her the stink eye but the girl smiles back at me.

“I hope you’re happy,” I huff.

She smirks, “I didn’t want you doing something you might regret.”

I raise a brow, “Him? No, I wouldn’t have. I never regret getting rid of men like him, especially when they act like that towards a lady.”

I try to hold back a grin as the girl blushes deeply and looks away. I watch her for a moment and then take her hand that is still clutching my jacket. The action gains her attention and so she watches me. I flip her hand over and allow myself a moment to trace the path of deep lines on her palm. With a smirk, I look up at her surprised eyes.

“You need to go to class,” I whisper, “Tell your professor you were with the dean.”

“The dean,” she asks, “Why him?”

“He owes me a favor,” I smirk.

“What?”

I sigh, “He’s my uncle. But you really do have to go. You’ll get in trouble.”

“Fine,” she huffs, “But you have to tell me exactly what that was all about. Lucho doesn't just run off like that, he’s too much of a macho man.”

I bite my lip and shake my head in an attempt not to look at her. Val narrows her eyes at me and forces me to look at her by tugging my jacket again. I can’t help but chuckle at her action. I raise the small hand I’m holding and kiss the reddened wrist. With a quick decision, I drop her hand and pull a pen and notebook from the scattered remains around us. I quickly scribble down my number at the top of an empty page then rip it out and hand it to Valentina with a charming smile.

“There. _Now_ get to class,” I wink at her, “I’ll see you later.”

“When,” she whispers, glancing down at the spot I kissed.

“We’ll talk about it,” I promise, “I’m a busy woman, Miss Carvajal.”

With that I drop her hand and walk out of the small hallway. I hear taps of boots against the floor that don’t belong to me. I smile to myself and don’t turn around as Valentina watches me walk out of the building.

\-----------------------------------------------

**ELEVEN MONTHS AGO: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

“Miss Valdes. Your visitor is here and inside the elevator. Should I let her go through when she arrives?”

I look up from the papers on my desk and pull off my glasses, “Yes. Santos. You may go out to lunch as well.”

My secretary nods and quickly walks out of my office. I quickly stand and run over to the bathroom I have in my office. I look over my clothes, a crisp white button up, slim black slacks and black heeled boots, and sigh with relief to find everything in order. I quickly brush of teeth and combing my hair before looking at the reflection of myself. I take a deep breath and let it out with a gasp.

“It's just lunch, Juls,” I tell myself, “Just lunch. With a pretty girl. Just...lunch...”

I growl and force myself to leave the room. I hear talking behind my door along with ‘clicks’ of high heels. In a panic, I half-jog back to my desk and make myself look busy. The sound of stilettos stop near my door then become louder as my door opens. I look up, feigning surprise, and stare as my lunch date walks in. 

My eyes trail her form and my teeth automatically hold onto my bottom lip, the sight is a beautiful one after all. The tall blue-eyed woman’s neck is on full display from the tight bun on top of her head. My eyes trail down to the two spiky earrings that sway back and forth as she walks in with a sway of her hips. The flower imprinted blouse Val is wearing fits perfectly on her frame and matches perfectly with the black skirt she has on. My eyes finally reach the deep navy blue stilettos on her feet as they ‘click’ on the marble flooring. I slowly trail my eyes back up to turquoise eyes and feel a deep blush run through my cheeks as a coy smile shines at me.

“I’m here for my appointment, Miss Valdes,” the woman winks at me.

I shake my head, nervous and gitty energy flowing through me as I stand up to meet her at the center of the room. I feel Val’s eyes look me over so I walk with a little more swagger than needed. This causes Val to giggle once I'm standing in front of her. I grin back at her and take her black purse while signaling her to follow me to my private meeting room. Her hand falls automatically over my arm as we walk to the room. I place her bag near the middle of the table and pull out her chair for her.

“Quite the gentleman,” Val teases.

I grin but don’t respond. Instead, I grab the two bags of food I had ordered a while ago and unpack what’s inside.

“Pick whatever you want,” I tell her, “If you want to take some with you, go ahead.”

Val grins in thanks as I hand her a plate and utensils. I take my seat and we each grab a sealed meal to eat. We sit in silence for a moment until Val turns to me.

“I know I told you that I eat a lot, Juls,” she smirks, “But I’m a little offended you ordered so much!”

I laugh, “I just wanted you to have enough to pick from.”

Her expression turns serious, “I did.”

The tension builds as we watch each other inside the quiet room. Val finally concedes and starts eating the food in front of her, avoiding my gaze. I can’t help but feel like I lost something for the rest of our lunch and the feeling turns into helpless as she leaves me in my office. 

\-------------------------------------------  
**NINE MONTHS AGO: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

The room is stuffy with the elite and my coat feels just a bit too tight because of it. I shift again and hear my mother huff next to me.

“You need to stop that,” she tells me with her patented look.

“Stop what,” I feign confusion.

She rolls her eyes, “If I didn’t know you better I would assume you’re nervous.”

My eyes narrow and I growl under my breath at her. My mother simply smirks at me. I shake my head and sip the wine I have in my hands.

“So,” my mom whispers, “Why are we _really_ here for?”

I bit my lip, “I need an ‘in’ with León. His new wife needs to be charmed and this is a perfect way to get them both on my side.”

“Why not wait for the wedding,” my mom asks.

“Too many people,” I shrug, “I need a spread for the new resort I have and I really don’t want to shed too many pesos for it. I think a nice honeymoon might get me it for free.”

My mom rolls her eyes, “Shrewd businesswoman.”

I laugh and she follows along. We share a fond look then my mother takes my offered arm. I walk us into the next room with a nod to a few of my business partners on my way out. The engagement party is in full swing tonight and very little space of the rented mansion is quiet so I’m not surprised as we turn into the next gallery it’s full with chattering and happiness. My mother talks to me about her cooking classes and her girl dates with her friends. I can’t help but smile as she speaks, there was a time where she wouldn’t even leave the house after my father’s murder and seeing her like this makes me happy.

My mom suddenly shuts up and I look over at her. She’s staring across the room and I follow her eyesight. A young woman with dark brown hair, almost black, stands next to a handsome man.

Eva Carvajal and her new husband Mateo Luna.

“What,” I ask.

“Nothing,” my mom mumbles.

I furrow my brows as mom looks away to the painting next to us while taking a full swing of wine. I keep staring at mom while glancing over to the oldest Carvajal heir.

My mother shakes her head, “Women change like the wind, mi niña. Never forget that.”

I stare after her with a confused look but before I can ask about my mom’s attitude, Barabara Soto calls for my mom. Mamá smiles at her friend and then kisses my cheek before running off to her gang of misfits. I watch as her and the other three ladies kiss each other’s cheeks before walking off to who knows where.

“Change like the wind indeed,” I murmur.

“If someone sees you speaking to yourself, they might think you have gone mad.”

My small frown changes to a happy smile. I look back to my right and see the man of the hour with his fiance on his arm. León and Lucía look happy and content as they approach me. I grin at them and take my friend’s hand with an excited shake. After releasing Leon’s hand, Lucía leans over and exchanges cheek kisses with me When she pulls away, her hand automatically starts rubbing the spot of lipstick she leaves on me. I chuckle at the smirk León gives me as his woman grasps his hand again.

“Congratulations bud,” I say in English, “When were you going to tell me”

Leon rolls his eyes, “It just happened. This was supposed to be for the presentation of my book. Someone hijacked it.”

I share a fond look with Lucía, “And it pains you to share the spotlight, we all know this.”

The two laugh at my joke but smile at me with kindness.

“Thank you, Juliana,” Lucía cuts in, “Finally someone can say it to his face that isn’t me.”

We chat for a few minutes, exchanging stories about work and our families until I look down at my watch. They should be getting along with the other guests so I turn to my friend with a serious look. Lucía takes the hint and kisses me one final time before walking away. Leòn waits for me to speak so I do.

“I need your help,” I whisper.

“With?”

“I received a tip,” I explain, “A source has told me that Armenta is in the city again. I need someone who can confirm this.”

Leòn stares at me, “You’re looking for revenge that I can’t help you deal. Not any more. We talked about this.”

I shake my head, “I just need your informants to confirm. Nothing more. I have all I need in my own hands. I just need to know if it will be a walk in the park or one in Iran.”

He swirls his wine glass and thinks. I don’t say a word, this man had been a good ally since my take over and I value him as a friend as well.

Leòn finally takes his last sip, emptying his glass then turns to me, “Alright. But that is all I can do. I won’t endanger my people or my family, especially now.”

“That’s all I need,” I nod, “I’m repaying you for it.”

“You don—”

“For everything,” I cut him off, “For being a good friend and for being a wonderful ally, but mostly because you deserve some time off. I have a new resort in the Bahamas I’m promoting next year. The installation is ready and I want you to be the first to be there before the crews show up. It’s on a private beach and has connections to nearby towns to enjoy. Think of it as a honeymoon present for you and your new wife.”

León stares at me, knowing full well my family’s reward to loyalty, and then nods, “Okay. Thank you, Juliana.”

I wink at him, “Don’t break my suite, old man.”

He laughs and nods. I smile as he hugs me tightly then leaves me to find his fiance. I sip the remnants of my own glass then look for a server nearby. A full glass of red is pressed into my empty hand as the other is taken from me by a server. I turn to the person out of uniform and smile with a racing pulse.

“Valentina.”

“Hello again, stranger.”

The girl smiles down at me and I try to hold back a blush at the wink she gives me. Somehow I don’t do a good job because the heiress grins with stars in her eyes. I shake my head and allow a small laugh to leave my lips

“How ya been,” I drawl out.

Her smile twitches at my accent but she responds, “Good. Lucho has left me completely alone and I have more time to focus on my internship now that he isn’t breathing down my neck anymore.”

I narrow my eyes, “Do I need to—”

“It's fine now,” she speaks up while placing taking my other hand, “Don’t concern yourself on annoying men.”

I roll my eyes, “It’s a force of habit.”

“I suppose I can’t sue you for that then,” she winks again.

I shake my head and look away as she laughs. I get a whiff of her perfume as she bumps me softly with her shoulder. The scent makes my mouth water so I take a sip of the wine before speaking up again.

“Did my uncle save you again? You’re starting to make this ‘tardy’ thing a habit, you know. The purpose of an internship is to show how much of an adult you are. How adult are you if you keep showing up late for your afternoon classes?”

“I don’t do it on purpose,” she gasps, “You know I’m still upset about that. It’s been a few months and a ton of lunch dates and you have yet to explain yourself, Valdes.”

“It’s a lot to go through and I haven't had the time to sit down for that talk,” I whisper apologetically but also in relief.

“Too busy to see me,” she asks.

Her stare is coy and playful as she bites her lip. My breath hitches as she stares at me with her doe eyes. I bit my lip and look away. My heart stutters as I try to find a way to explain the broken promise of lunch dates. We had been in contact for the past few months through text but had not been able to get together.

“I have too much work on my hands,” I murmur.

“Can’t find help,” she asks.

“Can’t find trust,” I answer.

We share a look, hers of understanding and mine of appreciation. I force a smile then speak up again.

“Speaking of your internship, your dad has been singing praises.”

“Oh?”

I nod, “He says you’re a natural and will probably get the open spot they have without his input.”

Valentina bites her lip and looks down. I watch as she plays with the long chain of her necklace for a second then looks back up at me.

“Yeah,” she whispers, “I actually took some advice I received a while ago during the opening of a new wing to the museum downtown.”

“Oh,” I smirk.

She nods and giggles, “Some kid said I should embrace my position instead of fighting it.”

“Sounds like a smart kid,” I chuckle.

Valentina rolls her eyes but then turns to me with a serious look. I raise a brow and wait for her to speak.

“I actually needed to see you.”

I smile with a rush going through my bones, “Oh?”

She nods, “Dad said you know some good guards. I need a new bodyguard.”

The rush I feel shits to concern and protectiveness, “What’s wrong?”

She bites her lip again before saying, “I’ve been receiving odd gifts lately.”

Realization hits me and I laugh with relief. Valentina joins in while placing a hand on my forearm.

“I should be offended,” I cough out, “I chose those myself.”

Val smirks, “How much did you spend exactly?”

I roll my eyes, “Act like you don’t like the shoes but I can see you’re wearing a pair.”

Val smiles happily at me and I grin back. A sound of shuffling nearby catches my attention and I look up, hand positions over my concealed gun. My attention is taken away from me when she grabs onto the corner of my jacket. My eyes meet hers and we stay staring at each other until a cough comes from nearby, most likely the owner of the shuffling from earlier. We turn to the noise and I see Guillermo Carvajal standing near us with a blank face. Though his face is neutral, his eyes show fear, worry, and protectiveness. I sigh and turn back to the other woman.

“It was nice seeing you again Valentina,” I nod to her, “I’ll try to make some time to have that talk I promised you.”

I don’t say another word or look at her again, as I walk out of the gallery.

My ears hear a distinct voice saying: “Be careful of her Val,” as I walk away.

\--------------------------------------------

**EIGHT MONTHS AGO: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

I sigh and sip on my sweet tea. The heat is sweltering but I ignore it in an effort to keep my jacket on and my weapons hidden. I sigh again and tilt my head up to look at the skylights above. Suddenly a large ‘smack’ hits the table and I try not to jump as a flurry pink blouse and chinos move about in the seat in front of me. I smirk as the girl starts babbling, hearing very little but enjoying the sight.

“And then Eva has the nerve to tell her off! I mean, I get it. She’s not our mother, but that doesn't mean she can't eat breakfast with us. I mean sure she’s young but she’s so smart and pretty and dad’s happy so…”

I sigh, this time in content, and place my chin in my hand like while watching the girl move talk with her hands moving to open her salad. I look down at my burger and fries before pushing the whole plate over to my companion without a thought. Val seems to get the hint and smiles at me with a delicate blush. I hold back a laugh as she starts munching on the fries while still talking in between bites.

It’s been like this ever since our first lunch date a few months ago. Every other week Val and I would meet at the mall that is between both our jobs to eat together instead of hiding in my office. She would usually bring in a salad, accompanied by a whole morning of texts about how it wouldn’t fill her ravenous appetite. Once Val got to the table I picked, late, as usual, I would push half of my food to her since she would ultimately eat it anyway whenever I wasn’t looking. Usually she would show up happy or pensive from writing an article for five hours, but lately, she shows up angry and distressed from dealing with Eva’s anger for her dad’s fiance.

Just like right now.

Valentina continues to rant about her sister, small bits of hair coming loose from her bun, and my eyes don’t leave her face. I can’t help but tuck a small strand behind her ear as her head bobs from side to side with a crease in between her brows. A few seconds later, she lets out a big breath before smiling apologetically at me. I smirk again and shake my head.

“It's okay,” I chuckle, “You’re cute when you do that.”

Val blushes, like she always does at my compliments, then pulls out her newest book out of her leather bag. I take the book and look through the pages, making sure to take note of the small words she writes at the margins, then close it and hand it back to her.

“You read slow,” I smirk.

“Superhuman demon,” Val scoffs back.

I wince but smile anyway, “That hurt.”

Val smiles cheekily but I can see a little concern from my reaction. I shake my head and look away. A second later, a small hand cups my cheek and tilts my head back to the owner.

“How has your day been, boss,” she smiles trying to change the subject.

I scoff but grin, “It was boring.”

“Was?”

I stare into her baby blues for a second then nuzzle into the had that is still cupping my cheek. I feel nervous as I place a kiss into the palm then pull away. Val still has her hand held up but is staring at me with a warm gaze.

“You liven things up a lot,” I whisper.

I look down at Val’s untouched salad and the remains of my lunch with a fond look. Valentina stays quiet as I stand up and kiss her cheek. Without a word I walk to the closest stand and order a random meal. I can’t help but glance back at our table and see Val playing with her food while deep in thought. Once I receive my food, I walk back silently and reach the table. I keep looking away from Val as I sit down until she looks up at me with a strange look in her eyes.

“Do you want to go out,” she asks seriously.

I blink, “Out? Like, hang out or…”

“Like a date,” she answers.

I stare at her until she looks away with a hot blush burning her skin. I see her lips move but don’t register the words she’s saying. I’m too busy trying to figure out what I should do. I sigh and finally stop her backtracking.

“Are you sure Val,” I ask once she has her eyes on me, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, my family, my work—”

“All I know is that I like you,” she cuts me off with a strong look, “I know we’ve known each other for a short time, but I do. I like you as a person. You’re sweet and kind and protective. I don’t care about ‘business’ Juliana. I just want to go out with you and forget about everything about our families and work and everything else. I just want us to focus on us without complicating things.”

My eyes don’t leave her as I let her speech sink in. Her eyes are honest and open, something that many people I surround myself are lacking. I finally speak.

“Things always will end up complicated in the end, Val. We’re public figures, ” I smile sadly, “And like I said, there are many things that you don—”

“I don’t care,” she shakes her head, “I want to enjoy my time with you. If things come up, we talk about them then.”

I nod slowly, “Okay.”

Valentina grins and pulls my hands from my tray. I bit my lip as she kisses my knuckles with a happy smile.

“You know what this means right,” she giggles, “I get to pick what we do.”

Air is slammed out at me as she winks coyly at me. I sigh and resign myself to the gorgeous woman in front of me, I wouldn't be able to go against her wishes anyway.

“I knew you were a troublemaker when I first met you,” I shake my head.

Valentina’s laugh echoes around us, causing the people near to look over at our table. I don’t pay them any attention. My attention is stuck on the giggling princess laughing across from me.

______________________________________________________.

**VALENTINA’S POV**

**SEVEN MONTHS AGO: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

The bullpen is full to the brim of journalists running to and fro. I watch from my small desk as Mateo and Eva get into another spat leading to the offices nearby. When my sister looks up towards me, I busy myself with the work in front of me. I read and re-read the article in front of me in the hope that inspiration hits me. Finally, I look up again and see Eva gracefully walk away from a fuming Mateo.

With a sigh, I wait for my brother-in-law to look at me so I can signal for him to approach. As I wait for Mateo to come near, a buzzing from my phone asks for my attention. I glance down and see a new message notification on my screen. I smile down but force it down to look up at Mateo as he sits in the empty chair next to me. He gives me a sad smile and I lean over to pat his hands, another buzz reaches my ears. Mateo glances over at my phone but I shake my head.

He’s my priority right now and Juliana can wait.

“Work or home,” I ask.

He shakes his head, “Work. She doesn't want me to publish an article on the new tip we got.”

I furrow my eyebrows, “The one about _El Sur_ or—”

“La Familia, Valentina.”

I sigh, “Why not? They’re notorious. They’re practically outside our doors every day—”

“It's against your father’s wishes,” Mateo whispers with a roll of his eyes, “Eva says if we even hint at them, your father will have our necks. This seems too fishy. I wouldn’t be surprised if your father knew exactly who is at the top of their gang.”

I furrow my brows, “You think so? I honestly don’t think my dad would be involved in those kinds of things. He’s too kind.”

Mateo nods and opens his mouth when another reporter, Luiza, walks up to us. The woman is short and round. She has been at the head of the daily news division since my father worked down here in the company's early years. Her dark eyes sparkle as she looks at us with an amused stare. She comes to stop near us with a stack of prints in her hands.

“What’s the gossip,” she smirks at us.

Mateo looks at her and simply says, “La Familia.”

Luiza pales, “Why?”

“Eva won’t let me publish their recent present to El Sur.”

Luiza turns to Mateo then to me and shakes her head, “Don’t stick your nose there, kids.”

I furrow my brows, “Why?”

Luiza looks around, everyone is too far away and working hard on their stories to care, then bends down to whisper to us.

“Our informants _always_ get the best crime stories for a reason, Valentina,” Luiza whispers.

I stare at the older woman but nod my head, still confused. The older journalist takes her leave but not before giving us both a warning glare. I look at Mateo and he gives me a look that screams ‘see?’ I roll my eyes and he gets up to go to his office. The morning goes by, leaving me with a half-assed article on the opening of refurbished buildings downtown. The only shining light of the whole day is my conversation with Juliana, one filled with teasing and playful banter. It lasts very little though because she notifies me of her leaving the city for work reasons and wouldn't be able to meet me for lunch or our usual Saturday date this coming week.

Having no distraction on my ride home, Juliana was already boarding a plane to make it to San Antonio quickly, my mind constantly goes back to the way Luiza acted this morning and what Mateo had suggested. I stop at a red light and bite my lip. A sudden urge to research hits me, so when the light changes I drive to my favorite book store. I make it to the store before closing and manage to convince the owner to help me pick out a few books. She helps me pick out a few along with a few biographies of retired politicians and public servants.

Once at home, I lock myself into my room and pour my attention to the large books. There are a few on the corruption of the political realm, a few on crime lords and even more on key historical events that could be explained on criminal activity. By the time Silvina is calling me to dinner, I have read a large chunk out of a biography from a former police chief.

I stand up slowly from my spot on my desk and stretch my aching muscles. My eyes catch the bouquet made out of daisies and roses that I had received a few hours after getting home. I smile and take the small folded card that is still attached to the plastic holder. My hands slowly open the card and two letters drawn in red ink greet me. I trace the note then sigh before placing the card back and making my way downstairs.

_Don’t cause too much trouble while I’m gone._

\--------------------------------------------  
**SIX MONTHS AGO: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

“Nice! Very nice!”

We move from our spots as the photographers look through their shots. I smile at Guille and he grins right back. I look over to Eva and see that her grumpy mood has contaminated only Mateo, which is not odd, and am happy to see she is being somewhat docile today. Finally, I look over to papá. His grey suit makes his eyes sparkle even more as he stares at Lucía, my new stepmother.

The atmosphere is happy and excited even after the exchange of vows over two hours ago. The whole hall is filled with family friends and business partners and family so it explains why so many smiles are being exchanged. My eyes look over the partygoers until a table near the dance floor catches my eyes.

At the head of the table is a Juliana in a three-piece suit and hair in a bun on top of her head. To her right an older woman, Juliana’s mother Lupe, and to her left a man with slick back hair and a thick mustache that is wearing a similar suit as hers, Alvaro or how Juliana calls him: Alacran. Next to Lupe is a tall lanky man with a thick mustache in his own three-piece suit that I recognize right away, Dr. Beltran Flores. Next to the Dean is his wife in a red dress petting their young son’s hair into place while looking over his crooked tie, Alicia and Javier Flores.

On each side of the small family are men in pitch black suits and long gold chains with loose-fitting jackets, Juliana’s personal guards. I could recognize a few of them from the times they would trail behind Juliana and me during our dates. My eyes trail back to Juliana and stay there. My girlfriend somehow feels my gaze and discreetly winks at me before turning to her godfather to talk.

“I wasn’t expecting them.”

I turn around to look at Eva as she comes to stand next to Guille and I.

“Why,” Guille asks, “The Valdés family gifted dad his honeymoon. Or did you forget?”

Eva shakes her head, “It's not them I’m talking about.”

I furrow my brow, “What?”

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

The crowd yells in terror and everyone as a whole ducks down or falls to the ground. I feel Guille pull me and Eva under him as we all look to see where the noise comes from. A server runs off with a gun in his hand and a smirk on his lips. My eyes follow where he comes from and I feel my whole being freeze. My dad lays on his back grabbing onto his chest with a bloody hand. Johnny stares down to him with wide eyes and a hand covering his mouth.

_**“¡LEÓN!”** _

_**“¡Mi AMOR!”** _

Guille forces himself up and runs toward my fallen father, Lucía hot on his heels. Eva and I stand up together and run towards the group surrounding my father. My knees hit to floor as I crouch next to my brother and stepmother. My dad’s eyes focus in and out as his head lays in my stepmother’s lap.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

We all look to the sound with fear. My jaw drops as I take in the figure standing over the waiter’s slumped form.

Juliana, suit now splattered with drops of stray blood, stands over the dead assassin with a drawn out black pistol and deadly stare. Her eyes stay staring at the man as the group of men from her table jump into action and close all the doors of the ballroom. Her godfather is now on the phone behind her family clutching his own silver pistol.

Our family’s security detail suddenly burst into action around us. My eyes keep moving from Juliana until she looks at me with an unexplained look. The first encounter I had with her echoes in my mind with clarity.

_Finally, someone who understands my pain._

_There’s a lot you don’t know about me._

My eyes begin to water and I look away to hide my distress. I stare at my father as he struggles to breathe. With a tear rolling down my eye, I take the hand he has at his side and kiss his palm. His eyes look away from Lucía to stare at me. I smile painfully and speak with a soft voice that he usually only spoke to me with.

“Estas bien papá,” I tell him, “Vamos estar bien.”

My dad hiccups and closes his eyes. Everyone around me yells in panic and the room spirals into chaos further. A group of paramedics rush into the ballroom and to us on the floor. We are pushed away as they tend to my father. I look over to where Juliana was but furrow my brows when I see that she and her family are all gone.

“LET’S MOVE!”

The man’s voice sounds urgent and I look over to the paramedics strapping my father down and now running out of the room. Lucía follows them, heels kicked off and blood on her hands. Guille runs after them along with the head of security, obviously taking over. The party planner and host takes over calming everyone down as much as she can and Johnny helps her.

“Let’s go,” Mateo says taking Eva’s hand and my own, “We can reach the hospital if we go now.”

Eva nods and we follow her husband out of the ballroom. The drive to the private hospital is swift but not swift enough. We rush into the emergency room with guards breathing down our necks only to come up with the sight of Lucía sitting in the closest seat being held by my brother. Eva ignores them and runs to the closest attendant while Guille signals me to come forward. I feel my feet fly over the tiled floor and then fall to my knees in front of them.

I stare at Lucía and she catches my stare. Her hazel eyes burn into mine and I understand what she’s telling me. I look up to Guille to confirm and see him bite his lip as an attempt to hold back tears.

“He’s gone.”

I close my eyes tightly as Eva puts her hands over my shoulder as she delivers the news audibly. Lucía pets my head as I lay it on her lap, making sure to run her fingers through my hair. I feel my whole body shake as sobs burst through me. Guille’s hand grasps my fist and he holds it between his hands, soft yet bristly kisses are placed on it to comfort me.

We stay at the hospital for an hour for the paperwork to be processed and confirmations of funeral preparations. By the time we reach the exit of the hospital, the streets surrounding both the hospital and now our home is filled with paparazzi and journalists and onlookers. This has left us all hiding in a closed off waiting room with our guards scrambling ways to get us out in an effective manner.

I look down at my hands as Eva and Lucía somehow end up calling a small truce to figure out what to do. I close my eyes and try to remember my father’s happy laughter or smirking face but can only come up with his bloody body and frightened stare. I feel tears fall down my cheeks when a pair of small hands are placed over my shoulders. I furrow my brows as the smell of familiar spice and neutral perfume hits my nose. I open my eyes and look up.

“I’m sorry.”

I stare up at Juliana and somehow my sorrow ebbs and I feel comfort by her presence. I nod and she smiles softly at me before letting go of my shoulders to walk further into the room. My heart wishes that she could comfort me as Mateo did with Eva but I know this is not the time or place for my family to find out who’s been overflowing my office with flowers for the past months.

My sister and stepmother look up from their deliberation as Juliana walks toward them. Lucía looks at the young Valdés then allow her to be pulled into a hug. They stay that way for a while until Juliana pulls away. The girl turns to our head of security and signals for him to come to her. She looks over at me and Guille so we do the same. Once all of my family and Diego are around her she sighs and looks at Eva then Lucía.

“I’ve sent my personal guards to clear the area out around the mansion along with a police detail,” she explains with an authoritative tone, “I have an entourage ready to follow you out of here and to arrive there. I called in some favors and have one of the highest ranked homicide detectives on the case. They will be taking him for the night and doing their job thoroughly so you won’t have to worry about them keeping him for too long.

I have a gag order placed on all media outlets to allow _Grupo Carvajal_ full coverage on what is happening and allow you to dictate what news is allowed to leak. I have a team that will help cover you while the police figure out what level of security you might need after this.”

Lucía stares at her with relief and pain in her eyes, “Thank you, Juliana. I know you don’t have to-“

“He has been a good friend to me,” Juliana cuts her off, “I’m afraid I can’t offer much more without…”

Lucía nods, “It’s more than enough. Thank you.”

Juliana nods then pulls Lucía into another hug. I see my stepmother shake as she lets go of a sob into the younger woman’s jacket. They pull away and Juliana turns to Eva.

“I have my godfather on the scene at the ballroom,” she says, “He will contact you if anything changes.”

Eva shifts from one foot to the other then glances over at Mateo who is on the phone by the exit. Finally, she turns back to Juliana and nods hesitantly. Juliana somehow isn’t offended by this action like and nods to her before nodding to Guille then me before walking out of the waiting room. My eyes follow her as she reaches a group of tall men in suits. She speaks to them briefly before they walk into the room and she turns the corner out of sight.

The rest of the day seems like a bad dream. Juliana’s guards help ours leave the hospital and get us home. When we do get there, Johnny is waiting with a slew of detectives and police officers. I leave them all with my older siblings and stepmother to process what has occurred. I walk up the flight of stairs to my room and stop short when I see the door to my room cracked open. I gulp and slowly walk towards the door. I push open the door slowly and feel relief flood through me when my eyes recognize the figure standing by my window.

“Juliana.”

The girl turns around, phone still near her ear, and gives me a ‘hush’ motion before turning back to speak in hushed tones. I watch with curiosity, mostly for why she’s here in my room, then proceed to grab a change of clothes. Juliana turns back, still on the phone, and watches me as I grab my pajamas and walk into my bathroom to change. I sigh and lean against the door when I make it inside.

My eyes close and I see visions of my father, Juliana from across the room, Guille and Lucía in the waiting room, and finally the drive back. I feel numb as they repeat in my head. I shake my head and undress, not caring where my dress and undergarments fall, then turn on the hot water. I don’t test the temperature, I simply hop in and hope that the heat warms me up from the ice cold that has surrounded me since grabbing my father’s hand. I stay standing there under the hot water, hugging myself while pressing my forehead against the once cool tiles.

I don’t know how long I’m in there but it must have been long because when I look down at my feet I can see my whole body colored in a shade of tomato red. Tears fill my eyes as I go through the motion of washing up. It finally dawns on me that Juliana is outside waiting so I turn the water off once I’m done and quickly get dressed. My hair is limp over my shoulders but I don’t pay any mind to it, I was going to bed anyway and have little strength in me left.

Juliana is still standing in front of the open window when I re-enter my room. Her hands are on her waist and she’s staring out of the window in deep thought, or so I thought.

“We need to talk.”

A new wave of panic rushes through me as Juliana turns around with a serious face, one that she reserves for scolding her detail. Juliana sees my fear and sighs before coming to stand in front of me.

“I think I know what happened to your dad,” she tells me.

“What! What do you mean—”

“Shush,” she says covering my mouth, “No one knows I’m here, amor.”

I mumble and she moves her hand for me to speak, “How did you get here then?”

Juliana smirks, “Babe. Have you met me?”

I smile but sober up and sigh, “How do you know? How do you even have an idea?”

My girlfriend looks away. I can see memories swirl in the dark chocolate depths. Finally, Juliana turns back to me.

“What did your supervisor tell you a few months ago,” Juliana asks, eyes not leaving mine, “You called me the next day to tell me about it. I left my meeting in San Antonio early and you called worried about your dad…”

I bite my lip and Juliana shakes her head.

“I can’t help you understand unless you answer,” she whispers.

I look down at my clenched fists, “Our informants get good information for a reason.”

“And what did Mateo tell you before that?”

I stare at my hands then look up. Dark eyes stare at me with a patient look. A long month of research and poking at work finally connects in my brain. My eyes widen and I feel my heart race and my breathing hitch in fear.

Juliana nods, “He’s right. Your dad knows the leader of La Familia. He’s known for a long time. He was friends with him. They had a business relationship.”

“How do you know,” I stupidly ask again.

“I think you already know,” she sighs, “You’re a smart girl, Val.”

“When I asked you out on our first date, you said there’s a lot I don’t know about you,” I mumble.

Juliana sighs and moves to stand on her knees in front of me, “And one of those things can be incredibly dangerous for you to know.”

I look up at the caramel eyes I’ve grown attached to, I read reluctance and that fierce protectiveness I’ve loved since I saw them.

“What are you trying to tell me, Juliana?”

She takes my hands in hers while still staring into my eyes, “You can choose to know. All of it. About your dad. About me. About anything I know. Or, you can choose to not know, and we can end this now. We’ll go our separate ways. I’ll only see you in passing and I’ll be respectful towards you and your family.”

“And if I want to know,” I ask her.

The woman bites her lip then answers, “If you know, you’ll have a huge cross to bare. This information is not for the faint of heart, amor. I don’t want to be the cause of you thinking differently about your father. I don’t want you to think differently of me either. But if you want to know, I will tell you. I trust you, Valentina. I have since day one. I have no problem telling you about me and what I know about your father, but I just want to know if _you_ want to know and are _willing_ to know.”

Knowing about my dad means I know about Juliana. Knowing about Julian means consequences if I don’t keep the information to myself. How bad is this information? Why do very few people know about it? Will I be able to keep this information to myself? What if we break up? Will I be able to keep it then?

I look back up to Juliana. My eyes don’t move from her face. I read her expression but it’s still reluctant and protective. In the few months I’ve been near her, dated her, I have seen almost all sides to her. I have seen her at work mode, hovering over papers with a crease between her brows. I have seen her romantic side, deliveries of flowers to my desk had almost become a daily routine. I have seen her jealous side and her protective side. To think that I’m a small handful of few that have gained her trust is staggering. She’s known me for a few short months yet trusts me to tell her secrets and even those of my father’s.

I breathe in heavily then nod slowly.

“Tell me.”

Juliana’s dark eyes focus on me. The air around us is heavy with tension. Juliana opens her mouth and speaks.

“My grandfather was the creator and leader of La Mafia de Mexico. My father took over until his death. And right now, I’m the leader of La Familia.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a painful few days (my fingers are cut up from regrouting my tile floor) I have finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and as always, let me know if there are any mistakes.

**PRESENT: MEXICO, MEXICO CITY**

**Valentina POV**

The sounds of sirens don’t accompany the lights of the patrol cars outside but what does is the sound of one detective interviewing my family. I look up from the trail of glass we managed to bring to the kitchen to my sister and stepmother arguing with the man. My eyes narrow on their own as I take in Lucia. A feeling of great rage shakes my core but my feelings are contained when I remember the sole purpose for this whole ‘accident.’ I stand up from my seat next to a slumped over Guillermo, and walk determinately up to the three arguing adults. I can feel Guille stare at me as I reach them and take a stance I had learned from Juliana. Feet shoulder-width apart. Chin tilted upward. Stare down not at. Arms crossed.

“Detective,” I cut in with a neutral tone, “Is there something wrong?”

The man, Montilla, looks to me with surprise but answers, “Nothing that should concern you, Miss Valentina.”

My eyes narrow, “This is my home, Detective.”

“Y--yes, it is,” the man stutters back.

“And because this is my home, I have the right to know what is happening. Don’t you think that’s fair?”

The man looks taken aback at my tone. I can see from my peripheral vision that it also shocks Lucia and Eva. Their attitude doesn't surprise me. Ever since the search for my father's assassin I usually commented from afar or gave a line for or against something to help keep the peace. 

This wasn’t a time to keep the peace.

This was a time to protect my girlfriend and simultaneously make a statement.

I look into his shocked eyes while pulling at the chain around my neck. A smirk slowly tugs at my lips as I see him follow the chain to La Muerte hanging down my fingertips. Three things happened then.

One: Montilla’s eyes widen in fear and he stumbles back into the counter behind him.

Two: Lucia’s face pales and she stares at the figure with fear.

Three: Eva’s posture stiffens and I can see her fingernails dig into her palm from her fist.

“T--that’s-”

“Armenta is a man that your force and all of Mexico has been searching for for over ten years,” I cut in, “I’m sure your boss, Director Ramirez, is more interested about parading his new treasure then how he got it. Am I correct?”

Montilla stares at me. His eyes don’t move and I challenge his stare. The whole room is quiet. No sound can be heard other than our breathing or the creaking of Guille in his chair. The Detective opens his mouth but quickly shuts it when his phone starts ringing. I raise an eyebrow and glance down to his pocket. The man seems to become even more scared as he swipes on the screen and answers the phone.

“Yes, sir?”

I look away and stare at the double fridge, effectively ignoring all the eyes on me.

“But sir--”

I look down at my nails and inspect my manicure. 

“But the interloper--”

I walk past the man and open the fridge. A quick search ends with me pulling out a cold bottle of water. I look up from my now open bottle and see Montilla pacing with a hand on his forehead. He seems to feel me staring and looks up at me. His eyes are frustrated and angry. 

“Yes. No one else was involved,” the grunts out forcefully.

His tone is angry, most likely due to being denied further involvement. I suppose I can’t blame him. Corruption is a pesky problem in the Mexican police force. 

“Of course, sir,” the man almost growls, “We are heading out right now. Yes, of course.”

I tilt my head to the side and wait for him to hang up. When he does I take a sip of water and walk up to him. Thanks to my heeled boots, he is almost the same size as me. This makes it easier to burn my gaze into his. He tries his best to return the stare but I see his eye glance down to my necklace.

_Never take it off. It will help you when you least expect it, mi amor._

“I heard that _Flores Co._ will be giving a large gift to the police force for Dia Del Soldado,” I tell him with fake surprise, “Something about, giving out free packages for stays at their resorts. Isn’t it nice how generous the Valdes family is? Especially to the police force?”

Montilla begins to shake with anger. His face becomes as red as an angry bull’s. My eyes don’t move from his as his fit of rage escalates with my next words.

“Know your place,” I sneer, “Or it will be shown to you.”

The man’s eyes narrow but he points them to his shoes. I smirk, happy that La Familia's slogan has hit home, and walk around him. I make sure to shove him with my shoulder as I pass by him. He allows the action but with fists at his sides. 

“Have a nice day,” I taunt over my shoulder, _“Officer.”_

I ignore everyone around me and walk up to Guille who is slumped in his chair with a few paramedics around him. As I approach, the closest responder looks up at me with reluctance. I nod at him and look over Guille.

“How is he,” I say with a commanding voice to the responder. 

“He,” the man wets his lips, “He has bruised ribs, the lower two. He has a few gashes, not deep, across his abdomen. His muscles will be very bruised but being looked over at the hospital should give a wider verdict.”

I nod, “Do you need to take him or am I allowed to take him myself?”

The man looks shocked but from a glance over my shoulder, most likely to look at Montilla, he responds.

“You can take him,” he nods, “Just sign some paperwork to assure you chose the option so there will be no--”

“Done.”

The man, shocked again, turns to his assistant and is handed a few pieces of paper. Before I can take and sign them, Eva and Lucia snap back into the moment and run up to me.

“What are you doing,” Eva demands, “He has to go. Let them take him!”

I look at my sister with a raised eyebrow, “I’m taking him to a doctor I know. She’s more than enough capable and discreet. We don’t need any more press following us.”

Eva snaps her jaw shut then shakes her head, “What doctor?”

I sigh and start signing the papers, “You can come with if you’d like. I just don’t think Guille is up for more chaos today.”

Lucia opens her mouth to speak but I look up at her and glare, daring her to speak. The woman closes her mouth again and looks away. I keep glaring at her for a second then look at Eva. I hold her stare for a few seconds then glance at Lucia and give Eva a nod. My sister’s deep blue eyes widen and then she snaps her head to our stepmother. I see fury bubble under the surface of Eva’s skin. I tap her hand and she looks back at me. With a measured look, I tilt my head to my necklace. Eva sighs angrily but nods.

“Okay,” she says, “I’ll go with you then.”

“Good,” I nod.

I hand the paramedics their papers and wait for all the responders to vacate the area. Once it’s just my family and a few of the house employees I turn to Lucia and take the same stance as before. The older woman stays silent but crosses her arms and faces me. I take her in, slightly enjoying the shaken look she has. Footsteps approach the kitchen and I’m greeted by the other half of my anger. Johnny walks in, a neutral face plastered on, and then stops when he catches sight of us.

“What--”

“Zip it egghead,” I sneer at him.

Johnny gasps, offended, “Excuse m--”

“You have one month,” I direct to Lucia and ignore Johnny, “One month to decide who's side you're on or I will decide for you.”

“Who’s side,” Lucia asks, her face showing her confusion.

I nod, “One month.”

She blinks at me then glances over at Johnny. I grit my teeth but say nothing. She catches my glare and we stay in a deadlock until she nods and excuses herself. Johnny leaves the kitchen and I wait for their footsteps to leave the floor entirely before turning to Silvina and her husband.

“I need you both to keep me updated on Lucia and Johnny when they are here,” I tell them, “They are to be watched at all times, understood?”

Silvina looks taken back but nods, “Si, mi niña.”

“Okay,” I turn to our security director, “I need you to tighten the security around the house and also add details to the other house in el Valle. You need to set it up in case we need an extra place for emergencies. I also need you to add tighter security at the company so you will need to contact the security team there to make arrangements. Understood?”

“That is a lot of work,” Fabrizio tells me with concern, “I’m afraid we don’t have enough--”

“I have people coming in to help you,” I cut him off, “Don’t worry about the numbers. Just set up a schedule and your new men will follow your orders. I will give you all a raise and give all of you another week in vacation time once everything is settled.”

Fabrizio stays silent then nods, “Of course, ma’am. I’ll get right on it.”

“Thank you,” I tell him, “If you could please help me get Guille in my car?”

The man nods and between him and one of his men, Guille is placed in the passenger seat of my Camaro. I bid my goodbyes to the others as Eva climbs into the back and waits for me to turn on the engine. As I drive out of the family property I glance over my rearview mirror and catch my sister staring out the car window. I look back forward and my eye catches the small picture I have of Juliana and myself taped to the dashboard. I smile thinking about its twin taped onto Juliana’s dashboard. 

My mind wanders and I remember Lupe's explanation for Alacran's distant nature towards me. Visions of my sister's wedding to Mateo pass by my mind as I think about my father’s expectations of Eva. I frown thinking about Eva being married solely because of a sense of duty to my father makes my heart hurt. An idea burst in my mind and I glance to the rearview mirror again, setting my plan at full force.

“You know, Eva,” I speak slowly to my sister, “Dad always wanted us to be happy.”

“What,” she asks turning forward.

I smile softly, “He wanted us happy, Eva. No matter what we do or who we love. He wanted us to be happy.”

She stays quiet and looks from Guille to me, “Why are you telling me this?”

“I found my happiness,” I explain, “Guille has too. I think you deserve it too.”

Realizations hits her and she whispers, “You know about Alvaro.”

I nod, “Juliana’s mom, Lupe, told me. She’s a bit pissed off actually.”

Eva looks a bit embarrassed but answers anyway, “I had my reasons, Val. He knows them too.“

I sigh, “Well, just think about it.”

Eva gives me a noncommittal shrug and turns back to her window. We’re enveloped in silence until Guille moves then gasps and grabs his side. I apologize for the tight space but he shakes his head and begins talking.

“Where are we going,” Guille grunts out, hands holding his side. 

I glance at him before answering, “Juliana’s home.”

“WHAT?!”

I smirk at Eva’s burst, “Juliana has a doctor at her home, two actually. Dr. Perita and her grandson Panchito. Dr. Perita has her practice while Panchito works in the ICU at the public hospital. Panchito is Lupe’s fiancé and Dr. Perita has worked for their family since her grandfather was in charge. They live with Juls and Lupe.”

“And that’s another thing! Juliana Valdes is your _girlfriend?_ Your _secret_ girlfriend? How have you kept it a secret? You babble all the damn time! How did you even meet her,” Guille gapes, “Dad kept us away from her all the time! He said she was dangerous! He was right! A gangster? No wonder he only allowed us to talk to-”

“Alvaro,” Eva finishes for him.

“Its Eva’s fault,” I smirk, happy to change Eva’s mood.

“MY FAULT?!”

I let out a laugh then answer, “Yes. If I hadn’t left me to my own devices during that Sorolla's gallery, I wouldn’t have gone to the bar to get a drink and I wouldn't have met Juls.”

“The gallery,” Guille echos.

“That was two years ago,” Eva gasps, “You’ve been together _secretly_ for two years?”

A smile tugs at my lips and my heart flutters. In the small pause I take to answer, memories of romantic dates and nights of passion make my heart soar. I sigh happily and nod to them.

“Sort of,” I answer, “We met two years ago. We’ve been seeing each other for almost a year, but we’ve only been together for about eight months.”

“You count the days,” Guille smirks at me.

I roll my eyes but my happiness is too strong to budge from my face. I glance over to Eva and see her with a blank stare. She looks pensive, something not unusual.

“Hey,” I call to her.

She looks at me then shakes her head, “I’m fine.”

I sigh and nod back. Convinced that Eva and Guille will leave things be, for now, I focus on driving. The perfect paved streets start to deteriorate and the frequency of houses becomes less. I take a dirt road off the main highway and drive it until the trees start to thicken and signs warning trespassers start to appear. 

“Almost there,” I tell my brother, “I hope you guys remember how to get here.”

“She’ll let us come here without you,” Eva asks.

I nod, “Yup. We discussed this before.”

Eva raises a brow and Guille shakes his head. Both have conflicted looks on their faces but they quickly turn into awe and amazement as high red brick walls appear in front of us through the tall trees. The wall ran as far as the eye could see, possibly even farther as some trees blocked the sight. About every few meters there was a camera and a large light, similar to street lights. The wall wasn’t one or two rows of brick, as there are armed men hidden inside the structure at their posts.

As we approach the large metal doors leading inside, a well-dressed man appears from a well-sized building near the road. A few other men follow him, heavily armed with long-range pistols and rifles. With no fear, I stop near him and lower my window. The man’s suspicious look turns surprised then to relief and warmth.

“Señorita Valentina,” he bows his head, “The Missus let us know you might show up. I’ll let you on through.”

“Hold on,” I call to him as he turns around, “Is the doctor in?”

The man nods, “Both are. The Boss got cut up bad. The Missus patched her up but Panchito came to check on her anyway. Is something wrong, Miss?”

I nod and he pulls out his radio while I answer, “My brother was hurt during the raid. The medics said he might have bruised ribs. I would have taken him to the hospital but…”

“Right,” he nods, “I’ll let them know so they can help you. It’s just you three, right?”

I nod, “Yes. Just me, Guillermo and Eva.”

Eva’s name makes the man smirk but he nods and waves me forward. As directed, I drive forward and the double doors open for me to go through. I start driving again, this time at a slower pace since the horses Juliana owns are left to roam. 

“They’re following,” Eva murmurs.

I glance at my mirror and smile as two black Range Rovers follow behind me. I stop and allow one of them to take the lead and have us in between the two vehicles. The car upfront starts driving again and I follow. 

“Is this normal,” my brother asks.

“Juls is a bit overprotective,” I answer with a smile.

Eva's smile is small and amused, almost nostalgic. I bite my lip to hold back a grin and continue to follow the SUV ahead of me. The dirt path turns into perfectly paved asphalt as we finally approach La Familia's mansion. I hear Eva and Guille gasp as the large home appears in front of us.

The home was large, three stories with smaller buildings around it. The style was in the colonial Spanish style with large arches and rectangular pillars that made the whole building look regal. The white walls were covered in vine-like plants that crawl up the walls and tangle themselves with the house's structure. The clay roof tiles were red-orange and mirrored the cobblestone leading up to the double doors of the mansion.

As I park next to SUV in front of me, Eva leans forward.

"Well at least she has good taste," she murmurs.

Guille snorts and I roll my eyes. Both SUVs around us open and three men exit each vehicle. Two men go the Guille's side and open the door. My brother gives me a reluctant look but I smile and he allows the men to help him out and onto a wheelchair they somehow produced out of thin air. The other men help Eva out of the back seat with gentle probing and tugging. I allow the men to open the door and take an outstretched hand to get out.

"Thank you," I thank them.

"Yes, thank you," Eva tells them as they hand her purse over to her.

"Your welcome ma'am," the oldest of the group nods his head.

I smile and pull Eva along by her hand followed by Guille being pushed by one of the men. As I reach the front doors, the open and reveal the Valdes maids.

"Señorita Valentina," Emilia gasps waving us in, "Come in! Come in! Oh dear."

"Panchito is in the medical room, Eduardo," Teresa says, "Take Mr. Carvajal there, quickly."

The gangster, Eduardo, nods and pushes the wheelchair in the direction of the kitchen and barracks. Eva pulls away from my hand and steps forward but I pull her back. She looks at me worried but I smile reassuringly.

Teresa reads our exchange and speaks up, "Would you like something to eat? I'm sure all the excitement has you all tired and peckish."

Eva glances at me then looks at the older woman, "If it isn't much trouble…"

"Not at all, _mija,"_ Emilia smiles, "Come on then. You can eat and wait for Panchito to call for you."

I watch happily as Eva follows Emilia to the kitchen. 

Teresa turns to me then, "Miss Juliana is in her room. She came in with her back cut up and her car littered with bullet holes. Miss Lupe scolded her and she should be sleeping right now."

I sigh, "I'm guessing Lupe is going to scold me next."

The woman smirks, "The price of having an overprotective _suegra_ I'm afraid."

I giggle and shake my head, "Wish me luck."

"You're going to need more than luck," Teresa says with a knowing look, "Miss Juliana was distraught when I went to go leave some snacks for her."

I bite my lip in guilt. "I had to, Teresa. If I hadn't she wouldn't have found Armenta."

"I know mija. You just have to put those pretty eyes to good use," the woman says with a playful smile, "You know she can't say no to those puppy eyes of yours."

I giggle and nod, "Thank you for the advice, Teresa."

The woman nods and takes leave to go help Emilia in the kitchen. I turn back to the grand staircase and let out a sigh.

"Here goes nothing," I tell myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I'm a week late but here is the next chapter.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy it and as always please let me know if there are any mistakes in the chapter.

The wind blows into my home office and hits me as I sit in front of the large bay window behind me. I stare at my desktop screen and try to understand the new documents my secretary sent me an hour ago. I let out a large sigh filled with unrest as I re-read the same lines again. The documents had to be sent before my meeting tomorrow morning but the worry I’ve had towards my girlfriend has been preventing me to get through even one page. My mind once again shifts to my girl as my eyes move to the picture of her I keep at my desk.

I remember the tear tracks on her cheeks as I entered her living room. Her relief at seeing me made me happy but also filled me with anger. The way Armenta shoved her forward and onto the ground, giving her large bruises and scrapes on her knees, fueled the fire for the rest of the encounter. 

My thumbnail makes its way between my teeth as I bite the tip in worry. A part of me curses my position but also thank God for it. The ease in which I dispatched the cartel’s elite and set the police force back under my thumb is the only saving grace for my worry. If I can extend my men's search into keeping watch over Val and her family, I might be able to find Leo's killer. It will also keep them all safe.

Valentina won't get hurt. I won't allow it. Nor would my mother. Especially not Alacran. Whatever direction or order I will take will happily be followed by my men. They have sworn their loyalty to my family and as a result of my relationship, it is extended to Valentina as well. This means that they will take a bullet for her, she already earned their trust and loyalty anyway, and keep watch over her with all their strength.

Remembering my father’s strides to keep me and my mother safe, I begin planning. I close my work computer and turn to one of my desk drawers. I pull out a large laptop and open the appropriate files until I find my lists of employees under my crime organization. I go through each section until I find stealthy details for all four members of the Carvajal family. I create lists of guards I want on duty at both their home and at work until my worries simmer down to manageable levels. Finally, with a nod, I pull out a notebook and write the groups I had made to be given to Perez and Alacran for them to deal with.

“Holla.”

I look up from my writing and see Val leaning against my office entrance. She looks small and scared as she looks at me. The jacket she stole from me hangs over her frame like a blanket over a small child waiting to be chastised. I smile sadly and stand up, leaving my work for later, and make quick strides to the older woman. Val’s eyes water as I finally reach her. I can tell that she hadn’t let her emotions show until now as she falls into my arms and begins to sob into my chest.

I ignore the pain in my back as she clings onto me tightly. My right-hand pulls her to me tighter and my left plays with her hair. I feel her tears stain my short-sleeved button-down, but I pay it no mind as I’m more concerned over the frightened princess in my arms.

“Estas bien, mi amor,” I comfort her, “You’re here. Your siblings are here. You are all safe.”

“You’re not mad,” she asks from her spot under my chin.

I smile and kiss the top of her head, “No, mi amor. I know why you did it. I’m upset you didn’t let me know so I could prepare, but I’m more concerned about how you’re feeling and if you’re hurt.”

“I’m okay,” she mumbles.

“You are not okay,” I huff and quickly comfort her, “That asshole is gone, babe. I already have some contacts inside the jail ready to give him hell for me. I expect he won’t reach his court date—”

“It’s not that,” she sobs.

I pat her back softly and let another round of sobs leave her. I coo into her ear and rub her back while planting kisses on her cheek and forehead. Patiently waiting for her sobs to lighten I look out my door and see my mother leaning against my door just like Val had earlier. I shrug and she nods back. Finally, Val looks up and her eyes look into mine. I see betrayal, sadness and regret swirl in her turquoise eyes. She blinks rapidly to push the final tears out of her eyes. Instinctively, my hand goes up to dry her tears and I place two loving kisses under her eyes.

Val’s eyes remain closed as she speaks, “You’re right.”

I pull away to look down to her, “What?”

“Johnny found out that Lucia was a prostitute before she worked for dad,” Val says with tears in her voice, “He is using her. He is threatening her. He’s the one that put the hit on papá and he’s using Lucia as leverage in the company. I told Eva, without actually saying it, and gave Lucia an ultimatum.”

I feel hot lava flow in my veins as I process the news. I look away from Val and feel tears build up in my eyes. My hands leave her, and I turn around quickly to prevent her from seeing my emotions. I know I have to comfort my girl but knowing that one of my family’s friends and mentor of mine had been killed by another of his apprentices makes me feel helpless and wild at the same time. Like a caged tiger, I pace back and forth in front of my desk. I hear my mother walk in as quietly as possible and pull Val into a tight hug.

My eyes dart from left to right as I try to figure out what to do. One glance to my right shows me that my mother has Val in her arms, comforting her while they sit on the couch of my small sitting area. They watch me during my pause, and I can feel their worry towards me in their stares. I huff and walk around my desk grab the worn box on top. I had pulled it out earlier after I woke up from my nap so its easy access provided me quick action.

“Juls.”

I ignore my mother and open the box. Nine neatly placed cigars sit patiently inside the box. I pull one out and cut one end with a well-loved pocket knife. The gold lighter feels comforting in my hand as I flip it and light the cut end. Smoking is a nasty habit but after so many years of watching my father smoke to keep his emotions in check had given me the same tactic for processing my own emotions. I place the lighter back and lean against the desk with my hands pressed into the hard oak wood top. My mind takes me to a sunny day years ago. The smoke burns my lungs as I leave it in too long; my memories flashing in my mind paralyze me. I remember another sunny day, this one more recent, and close my eyes.

_I couldn’t help her then._

_I can help her now._

I release the smoke and pull another drag. With my eyes still closed, I take the phone I have on my desk and proceed to dial a familiar number. I wait for the other line to ring and then pick up.

_**“Boss?** _

“I have information on Leon,” I tell him as smoke leaves my mouth, “I need all of you in my office. Now.”

I don’t wait for a reply and hang up. My eyes open and I see both women stare at me. I smile sadly to them and pull out my chair to sit down. I quickly finish the list of guards by quickly adding more veterans and fewer newbies to the groups. I nod, satisfied with my plan and make my way to my mother and girlfriend. Val watches me with pain and understanding. Mom has a similar stare only hers is filled with one of fondness, comparing me to my father no doubt. As I sit on the coffee table, my mom takes my hand and squeezes it.

“It will be alright,” she tells me, “We have faith in you. And we will help you, amor.”

I nod, “I know.”

Val takes my other hand and pulls me to sit between them. I allow Val to take her spot in my neck and my mom to place her head on my shoulder. Their combined scents, mature perfume, and sweet vanilla relaxes me. I keep pulling from the cigar and releasing the smoke slowly out of my mouth. Val kisses under my jaw and I kiss her knuckles, mindful of the light cigar in my mouth.

“Are your siblings downstairs,” I feel Val nod against me, “Call them up. We need them here.”

Val pulls out her phone and I watch as she sends a message to Eva. I smile as they go back and forth until Eva concedes and tells Val she’ll be up once Panchito fixes the brace on Guille correctly.

“He can stay here.”

“What,” Val asks me.

“He can take one of the guest rooms on the first floor,” I tell her, “You can both stay here if you want. I’d prefer that. I can keep you both under my watch. Eva is allowed here too, as we discussed before, but I can’t promise you that my godfather will play nice with her husband.”

Val chuckles, “Mateo and Eva have a loveless marriage, amor. You know this.”

I shake my head as my mom huffs back, “I still don’t understand why she went through with all that.”

I pat my mother’s hand to quiet her. The peace is broken as the four footsteps enter my office. I look up and see my four leaders. I give them a look and they take my inaudible direction. Perez and Hernandez take the two seats across from my desk, my godfather sits at one of the recliners near the couch and Almendarez decides to lean against my desk. I stand up and walk to my desk. As I reach my office chair, Eva and Guille are directed in by Panchito and Teresa. I smile to the doctor as he pushes Guille’s chair to be next to Val and my mother then stands behind him. Eva pauses at the entrance, catching Alacran’s gaze and walks briskly to sit next to Val.

I try to hold back a smirk as mom gives her a withering glare. Eva, ever the strong woman, gives her one in return. I roll my eyes and place the half-smoked cigar at the metal plate I keep on my desk. I pull out the sheet I have written and hand it to Perez. She looks down at it then gives me a knowing look.

“You will be in charge of setting them all up and keeping them in line,” I tell her, “If one hair is out of place…”

“I understand,” she nods, “I’ll have Sergio take over until everything has calmed down for me to take over the recruits again.”

I bristle at the sound of Perez’s younger brother. The boy still tries to hit on me at any chance he gets. Hopefully, after hearing about Val’s place in my life he will get the hint. I shake my hand and sit back down. I get my cigar again and take a pull, all eyes on me.

“Valentina has found out who is behind her father’s murder,” I say slowly.

“What,” Guille asks, turning to his younger sister, “When—”

“Renata and I went searching through the records after hours. We found out he’s been wiring money to people outside the company. I also had all the secretaries keep tabs on him. They overheard a lot of things,” Val speaks up with a measured tone, no tear in sight, “Johnny has Lucia under his thumb. He used her to get through security. He has contacts with people in Tepito and used them to get to dad. I’m guessing he heard about dad leaving us the company and got angry that he wasn’t getting anything.”

“Pendejo,” Alacran sneers, “There’s a point where you hold your head high and accept your position. At least under your family, he lives comfortably. He could have been a bootlicker all his life if Leon hadn’t picked him up.”

I nod, “Well now we have to act. I need to call Ramirez and have him in the loop.”

“You’re doing things the legal way,” Eva asks confused.

Alacran laughs humorlessly and Eva bristles.

“She could do it the other way,” he says with a raised brow, “I’m sure you’d expect that.”

“She just burst into my home and—”

“Save your life and the lives of your family,” Alacran counters, this time turning around to glare at her, “You should be happy that she took care of everything instead of letting the cops pull the wool over your eyes. Armenta has been targeting you since before your father died! Your sister didn’t set them off! She just offered a cover-up for them to move into action! Who do you think kidnaped your father’s mujer?”

Eva bites her lip and glares back at her ex-lover. I blow out the smoke in my lungs and roll my eyes at their lover’s spat.

“If you love birds are done,” they look at me with anger and embarrassment, “I need you all to understand that they both need to be watched.”

“Silvina and the others at the house are keeping tabs on them,” Val helps me to steer the conversation, “I told Fabrizio to start a schedule to have the guards take over longer hours and extend their watch to our other properties.”

I stare at Val.

“Did I do something wrong,” she asks me, tilting her head like a confused puppy.

“You did nothing wrong,” I smirk and wink at her, “It looks like I’m a step behind you today, jefa.”

Val blushes and bites her lip. I hear my mother chuckle at our interaction.

Perez smiles at Val, “Of course, señorita Valentia. I’ve got the right teams to keep you all safe. Don’t worry too much. I’m sure our jefa has an idea of what to do.”

I nod, “I do. Eva, since you and Val are the only ones that will be at the company, for now, you need to give me inventory on who is on Johnny’s side. I will work from there. I will corner him from the shadows while the police department corners him.”

“Are you sure the department will help,” Guillermo asks.

“They’ll have to,” Hernadez tells him, “If Ramirez wants peace in the streets, he will give us what we want.”

The threat silences all three Carvajal siblings. I take a final drag of my cigar and dispose of it. I take one look at my leaders then turn to my phone. I dial another familiar number and wait for the line to pick up as I set the call to speaker. A few seconds pass and a deep voice answers.

_**“Yes?** _

“Jonny Corona.”

The Chief pauses then answers, “Concrete?”

“Do you have to ask,” I sneer.

“I see,” he responds, “I’ll give Motilla the lead. It will keep him busy.”

I nod, “Good. I’ll keep you posted on his accomplice. I have yet to decide if they are useful to me yet.”

The chief sighs, “Alright then. I’ll get to it.”

I hang up and turn back to the room, “Relax today. We hit the ground running tomorrow.”

The four leaders stand up and walk out. I signal Panchito to leave as well and he doses after giving me a warning glare. I roll my eyes at the doctor as he leaves.

“What was that about,” Eva asks.

“She hurt her back,” mom tells her, “It looks like she went dumpster diving in a bin filled with glass.”

Eva stares at me for a second then sighs, “Thank you, Juliana.”

I smile, “Don’t worry about it. I protect what is mine.”

Eva understands the double meaning and nods, “When can we go home?”

“Juliana said we can stay here,” Val tells her.

The oldest Carvajal looks at her sister then turns to me, “Why?”

“You are family,” I answer simply.

This takes Valentina’s siblings aback. My girl smiles at them and stands up. I stay in my seat as she moves around my desk but keep my eyes trained on her as she sits on my lap. My neutral expression morphs to a grin as Val kisses my cheek. The whole room is gone to me at that point as Val nuzzles my neck. I close my eyes and bask in our closeness until I hear my mom cough. I smirk and open my eyes, Val staying in place, and look over to the older three adults. 

My mom’s eyes are just as kind and proud and happy as they always are when she sees us together, the only thing added is a raised eyebrow with humor. Guille shares this look with a happy grin, obviously happy from what he’s seeing. Eva’s eyes are what pulls my heartstrings. Her eyes, a darker shade of blue and closer to the shade that Leon’s, we're happy but filled with regret and want. Val pulls my shirt as if to tell me she saw it too and I nod. 

“Alright,” I tell them, “If you two want to stay, you are more then welcome. Teresa can help you--”

“Thank you,” Guille says, “That would be nice. I really would rather stay here then go out and look for a hotel for the night.”

I grin, “Hotel? You’re saying you wouldn’t go look for your girl, Renata?”

“RENATA!”

I try not to laugh as the only man in the room looks desperately for his phone. I pull out mine and toss it to him. He thanks me and we all watch as he calls his girlfriend to let her know he is fine. Val sighs against my neck again and I run my hand through her hair. As we hear Guille talk to his girlfriend, Teresa comes in. I smile at her as she helps Guillermo and Eva leave the room and out to their guest rooms. A chuckle leaves me as my mother follows them all out, obviously to keep eye on Eva and to scold Teresa for eavesdropping.

I grin and caress Valentina’s back for a few minutes to keep her in place. She pecks my jaw again and makes herself more comfortable now that we are alone. 

“I have some work to do,” I whisper, “Do you mind staying here until I’m done?”

A head shake is my answer so I try not to jostle her much as I get to work. Valentina pulls out her phone and starts typing away, talking to her friends from Uni I assume. One proposal turns into two and then into a month’s worth of progress reports of marketing results and soon enough the sun shining behind me disappears and the soft glow of moonlight can be seen against the sky. 

Val’s breathing had slowed down against my neck what seems like hours ago and her body is slightly heavier in my arms. The weight of the girl in my arms comforts me and I fell peaceful enough to continue with my previous work with no worry of nightmares form her. I move carefully around the puppy in my lap as I go through the final documents needed for tomorrow when a soft tap against my door makes me look up.

My brows go up to my hairline as my Godfather and second in command walks in with slow and quiet steps. His usual neutral look is now saggy and defeated and his usual swagger is now slow and tired. He changed from his usual combat pants and leather jacket to sweatpants and t-shirt. 

“Ay.”

“Ey.”

“She okay,” he nods to Val.

I nod and answer his question, “Sí. She fell asleep a few hours ago.”

He hums then looks away, “In your arms. She trusts you…”

I sigh and put my things away. I can tell he wants to talk about Eva and so giving him my full attention is important. The next round of papers can wait for the morning after all. 

“She does,” I nod, “I trust her and she trusts me.”

Alacran huffs, “Of course she does. You’re the only person I can turn my back to and know you’ll keep an eye on me.”

“Tío,” I speak up, “Tell me what you want to talk about.”

The man looks up at me and I see a lifetime of memories flow in his black eyes. I wait for a moment and then see them clear up again. He nods.

“Eva.”

I nod.

“How,” he shakes his head, “What--what do I do?”

“What did you tell me to do about Val?”

He looks at my girl then at me. His brows furrow and I sigh.

“You told me to let her chose,” I remind him, “You said to tell her everything and let her choose. If you keep running away--”

“She ran away from me!”

My eyes widen and I turn into a mother with a toddler, patting Val in the back and cooing in her ear. The girl settles and I look up to glare at my Godfather. He mouths ‘perdon’ and I frown.

“Well, if she ran away,” I warn him with another glare, “You need to confront her. If she chose her poison, then you deserve to know why.”

Alacran stares at me then looks back at Val. His eyes turn soft than hard and back again. 

“What if,” he pauses, “What if I don’t--”

“You’re strong, Tío,” I tell him, “You’re part of me. Did you know that?”

“Part of you,” he asks, confused.

“Yeah,” I grin, “I’m strong like mamá. Like papá. But like you too. You taught me to be strong. You helped me get together with Val. You told me to take a chance at happiness. Why can’t you do the same? Talk to her. Get closure if you have to. From what I know, she isn’t really happy with her husband. Who knows, you might even win her over again.”

I can see that the familiar speech that my father and mother gave me growing up comforts him as his posture relaxes. I smile as he nods and then gives me a small smile. My Godfather stands up and walks around my desk. I let him hug us and kiss both of us at the top of our heads before turning around to walk out.

“You’re too smart, kid,” he calls out as he leaves, “Good thing you have someone smarter than you to keep you in line.”

I smirk and watch him leave. Soon after he is gone I decide its time for a light dinner before heading off to bed. My hands rub Val’s back slowly and I start talking to wake her up.

“Babe?”

“Amor. Wake up.”

I feel Val groan into my chest and I grin down at her.

“Come on, baby,” I coo, “I need you to wake up. I’m sure you’re hungry, you Gremlin.”

“No soy Gremlin.”

I laugh softly and she pulls away. My eyes stay trained on her as she adorably rubs her eyes with her right fist. I let my fingers twill a strand of her hair that is astray and lovingly tug it.

"Amor…"

I grin and lean down to kiss her plump lips. She grins as I pull away, no longer annoyed by my teasing. Our foreheads touch and my gaze focused on hers. I count the colors in her eyes and patterns that I have memorized long ago. 

"Tengo hambre," she whispers.

I smirk, " Ya se. You're a bottomless pit, mi amor. Come on. I'll make you something."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I CAN EXPLAIN!!!**
> 
> LoL
> 
> So I wasn't feeling so good, emotionally, and I did what my Scorpio self does: go into hibernation for a few days (which ended up a few weeks) and play the Sims until I felt better. Anyway, before taking time off I posed this chapter, only to log back in and see that I did not upload it. So I made it longer, twice as long as it was supposed to be, in an apology for my slip up (I also added an EVA POV to sweeten up my apology).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know of any mistakes!

The sounds and smells of preparations of a midnight breakfast swirls inside the Valdez kitchen. I could feel my mouth water from hunger of two kinds as I stare at the vision in front of me. Tending to a pan filled with chilaquiles is my handsome girlfriend, still dressed in her white button-down shirt and designer jeans with her hair tied up and barefoot. I watch in awe, like I always do when she cooks for me, as she flicks the toasted tortilla pieces with ease and then turns to shred some fresh cheese on top. 

“Are you going to share this time,” she says, waking me up from my trance.

I roll my eyes, “Yes. Why wouldn’t I share?”

Juliana looks up from the stove and stares at me with a raised brow and playful smirk. The look is usually sexy on her but in this instance, I scoff in annoyance and lean over to shove her gently. Juls laughs huskily at my failed attempt to chastise her and turns off the stove. The mafia boss winks at me before turning around and taking two plates from the cabinets behind us. I grin at her once she starts plating the food and speed walk to the large double door fridge on the other side of the kitchen. Upon opening the right-hand door, I inspect the contents until I find what I’m looking for.

“Queso fresco,” Juls chuckles, “More cheese? Why am I not surprised. Do you want an avocado too, your highness?”

I nod happily to her and receive another laugh. Juls smiles at me and kisses my cheek before moving around me in search of the fruit. I’m too busy crumbling the pieces of cheese in my hands and over the two servings to pay her in kind. The second Juliana is back next to me with multiple covered Tupperware containers, we move around each other in practiced ease as we each set up our dishes how we like them. I could feel the small smile I’ve had on my face since entering the kitchen grow with each movement we do.

Juls takes a free container and opens it while I take a little of each topping inside and cover whoever would want it our plate. A fleeting memory from my childhood of my mother and father going through a similar process when eating in the morning surfaces in my brain. The smile I'm wearing turns slightly sad at the comparison and Juliana, as always, reads my mood without even looking at me. 

“Estas bien, morrita?”

I shake my head apologetically, “It’s nothing, mi amor.”

“If it were nothing,” she says, letting everything go to tilt my chin up from my plate, “Then you wouldn’t have a few tears in those pretty eyes. Tell me what’s wrong, darling.”

Her chocolate eyes stare into mine with support and encouragement. I sigh and raise my hand to hold the hand cupping my face. 

“Mis padres,” I whisper, “They used to do this.”

Two perfect eyebrows turn downward following a confused frown, “Do what?”

“This,” I wave my left hand around the kitchen and between us, “Eat together. Know each other. Read each other. It makes me a bit sad.”

I look away for a second but the silence forces me to look back at Juliana. Her usually cold and hard eyes are soft to me and the emotions I read are filled with understanding and love. She cups my face with both hands now and places her forehead against mine. She opens her mouth to speak and I feel her cinnamon-laced breath against my lips, a result of smoking her fancy cigars earlier.

“Mi amor,” she hums sadly, “I know the feeling. Los mios tambien. But you know what?”

I stare up at her in confusion and anxiety to hear what she has to say, “Que?”

“It just means we found something just as beautiful as they did,” she smiles warmly, “It means we found something as real as what they had. What your parents, what my parents, what my mom and Panchito have: love and companionship. Not a lot of people have that, you know?”

Her words make my heart sing but also sting with sadness. I feel my eyes water more and she pulls me into another hug.

_I’m such a mess today!_

My tears once again stain her shirt and her soft hands play with my hair again as I try to calm down. I close my eyes to force the tears away and only come up empty-handed as I remember Eva’s constant sad looks over the years. 

“She’ll be okay,” Juliana somehow reads my mind, “So will he. They both will be okay. Or else…”

I can’t help let out a watery laugh, “What are you going to do? Force them together?”

“I should,” she huffs, “If I can make the President sell his soul to me, then I should be able to get two idiots together!”

My laughter burst out of me like a popped bubble and I turn back to my plate, my eyes focus on the black countertop. Her frustration in my sister and her godfather’s relationship has been a feeling both she and Lupe share. I could understand it now that I have seen it up close. How could two people so much in love deny it over so long? I suppose I have my father’s expectations partially to blame as Alacran’s overprotectiveness and his position in the mafia didn’t help Eva’s confidence to stay with him. I remember my own frustrations with Juliana’s “night job.” Even now, months later after finding out about her position, Juliana could be cold and distant towards me on occasion in fear that I would change my mind about my feelings toward her.

To be completely honest, I did want to run after finding out about her secret. My father had just been murdered in front of me. An army's worth of paparazzi had hunted us all around the city and camped outside our home with bloodthirsty intent of a juicy story. Then the majority of the police department ended up in my family’s home throwing question after question to us with no care about the state that we were in. 

The discovery that Juliana was not only the youngest CEO but also the leader of the most infamous mafia of the whole world made me speechless. I couldn’t look at her after finding out that the last four years of deadly rampage the country had been through was a result of Juliana’s take over. That the unrest between cartels and gangs was due to them trying to revolt against Juliana’s inherited position. That the only reason it ended in submission under the woman in front of me was due to her connection to my father, a man who was connected to not only the President but also every single powerful politician in office. 

I couldn’t hear another second of her story, another second of my father’s hidden sins. I couldn’t look at her. I couldn’t look at the wall of pictures I keep knowing that all of the people in the pictures, _my family,_ had been involved along with my father. I couldn’t even stand being in my bedroom or the house with the thought of under-the-table dealings that have happened while I was away in Canada. 

Being surrounded by lies on all sides drove me to hide from her in an effort to deny what she told me. It drove me to pull away from her to prevent compromise to who I thought I knew my father and family were. I demanded her to leave and give me space. And she did. Juliana left me with a blank face and a slight nod, completely understanding how I was feeling with just one look. We didn’t talk for a complete month after that. 

That whole month was hell, it was like going through losing mamá again and it was, only now it was much worse because now I also have lost my father and couldn’t find a pillar to lean on or a space to confide in. Eva was thrown into the role of interim CEO while Lucia was helping the transition as the CFO, both women were taking charge of the initial investigation of papá’s murder and were too busy to be bothered. Guillermo and Mateo were in a similar boat, as a part of the media group directly, they had to take care of any news sources and cleanups that needed to be had with the family’s public image. This left me sensitive and lonely so others took advantage of that.

Lucho and Nayeli took advantage of me and my grief. They took me to any party or get together to help me forget. I became a mess that no one could help because everyone that would have cared was in just as a depressing state as I was. I took comfort in the drinks Lucho would hand me and the drugs Nayeli would hand me under the lights of dance floors. It became a coping mechanism that I took advantage of almost every night and everywhere.

Then one night, one of Juliana’s assassins found me in a club drinking my sorrows away while surrounded by Lucho and his friends. With one look, Juliana’s employee took notice of my state and the state of Lucho’s group and determined that I should not be around them in my state and for my safety. After refusing to leave, Patricia called her boss and Juliana came in with a group of her men a few minutes later. The rest of the night was a blur to me and I woke up in Juliana’s room the following morning with a pounding headache and a scolding of surrounding myself with “drugged up assholes who think it's smart to drink at the same time.”

I spent that whole day being cared for by a distant and cold Juliana who should have been on a plane ride to Dubi. She was civil but kept her distance, offering Terressa to care for me instead. It was at that moment that Juliana offered that I noticed something that threw me for a loop: she hadn’t looked directly at me and purposefully avoided speaking directly to me. Her unusual straight posture was slumped and her fiery eyes were directed to her sneakers. Her usually neutral look was strained and the soft bags under her eyes were darker and appeared even more so against Juliana’s paler than normal skin. It didn’t hit me until later when I was dropped off at home that she was ashamed to be around me in that state but sucked it up to take care of me.

The relief on her face when Teressa came in to care for me while she took care of her missed meeting was uncomfortable to see. She was relieved to be away from me and it hurt to see it on her face. The only good thing that came from her absence was that Teressa told me about the state of her boss by telling me stories that she heard on the news. Unconscious bodies of wanted criminals were found in alleys of outside police precincts. Top businessmen all over the world were up in arms about takeovers happening to the smaller companies that they owned. It was easy to connect the dots and see that Juliana was behind all of these incidences and that this was her way of coping with all of this. 

The older woman also slipped and told me how overheard a conversation that Juliana and Lupe had. One where Juliana cried to her mother about my lashing out and about her being ashamed of who she was. It hurt then and now to think that Juliana was ashamed of who she was, mostly because I loved everything she was. I loved her corny puns and her witty conversations. I loved the way she would put her hand on my lower back to guide me gently and keep me steady next to her. I loved the way she would check with me before answering any question directed at her to get my permission before answering.

In my eyes, she was everything I hoped I would find in a partner. She fit the vision of the prince that would show up gallantly riding on a horse with a sword drawn and ready to protect me from the evil witch. But hearing what sins she carried ruined the fantasy I applied to her and crushed all my hopes of having a perfect soul to love me and cherish me. I came to the realization in Juliana’s room that if she, a person that on paper looked perfect, held darkness then why wasn’t it possible that the man that I placed on a pedestal swam in the same circles as her?

A few days later I spoke to my Tío Camilo to find answers. He told me about my father and the connection he had with Juliana’s father. My father was trying to grow his paper but had no money to expand as he was going bankrupt from being in competitions with larger media outlets. It was Tío Camilo’s friendship with Juliana’s uncle, Beltran, that connected dad with Paulo Flores. The mob boss offered my dad the money he needed in exchange for connections to the media’s sources as he expanded. He wanted ways to keep tabs on politicians and other crime organizations in the shadows and would provide papá continuous aid as he expanded. Dad was reluctant to help the mob boss but the need to pay his bills and expand his business won out so he accepted. 

Paulo Flores was a man with two sides, Tío told me. He was a man that was commanding in the boardroom but polite and charming around his peers. He worked hard and it showed with the bags under his eyes and the raspiness of his voice from stress smoking. His life was not easy but he made do and came on top with two businesses under his sharp eyes. His son had no love for any of the business so it was a relief to have dad under his wing. The mob boss taught all he could to my dad: how to be smart, how to haggle, how to work a board room, and most importantly how to treat a woman. 

In the few years dad grew his business he met mamá in an art gallery exhibition. He was walking around like he owned the place, making rude comments at the paintings of the featured artist only to bump into a beautiful woman that had him speechless. The woman not only was my mother, but also the artist he so rudely offended. After failing to impress mamá, Paulo sat down with him and gave him advice on how to impress my mother. It went well, obviously, and a few years later he was getting married with Tío Camilo as his best man and the Flores clan in attendance. 

Things went on and Paulo’s daughter, Lupe, fell in love with one of her father’s men and ended up engaged with him at a young age. The young man, Macario Valdes, became a part of Paulo’s inner circle and then his second in command. Sadly, the mob boss did not see his daughter marry the young man as he died due to a heart attack the year prior. This left my father to take orders from Chino and create a relationship with him as the new mob boss. It was rocky, Chio was more rough and harsh then Paulo, but they came to understand each other and would protect each other during their “day jobs” just as much as during their “night jobs.”

The conversation with Tío Camilo left me feeling light and comfortable with my father’s past. I could understand the choices he made and understood that all the sins he carried were nothing compared to how kind and selfless he was. I understood from my uncle’s kind words, that no person is truly good and that in the end, we choose what we think is right in the situation, not what is easy. I remember kissing my uncle a thousand times on his stubbly cheek before dashing out to call Juliana on the way to her home. The sight of a relieved Juliana meeting me at the steps to her home made my heart feel relief and whole again. 

“Amor?”

I blink and look up from the black countertop, “Sí?”

Juliana’s raised brow makes a small crease between her brows, so I lean over and smooth it out. Juls smiles then and leans forward to kiss me slowly. I hum and kiss back with content, my arms go up to wrap themselves around her neck. Rough palms hold onto my waist and pull me closer. The feeling makes my heart stutter for a few beats then start again stronger with glee. The trip down memory lane caused my heart to hurt but kissing the love of my life soothes the upset feelings. Juls nibbles on my bottom lip playfully and I pull away.

“Te amo,” she whispers against my lips, “Mi cielo. My princesa. Mi alma. Mi amor lindo…”

I shiver at her words. Each word makes my skin tingle and I bite my bottom lip between my teeth to give her a bashful smile. Her lips curve upward as she looks down at me with adoration in her eyes. 

“Te amo,” I echo, “Mi principe azul.”

Juliana giggles, like she always does at my pet name for her, and kisses my cheek before pulling away.

“Wherever you went,” she says taking our plates in her hands and walking out of the kitchen, “Go there regularly. You come back to me all sweet and loving.”

I gasp and follow after her to the dining room, “Are you accusing me of not being sweet and loving to you all the time?

Juliana stops a footstep into the large room and looks over her shoulder, “No I did not. I’m merely suggesting that I prefer making out with you then hearing you talk about printer paper for two hours when you come out of your daydream.”

I gape as my girlfriend shoots me a smug grin and leaves me in the small hallway connecting the two rooms.

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

EVA POV

“Mmm.”

My face contorts to show my pleasure at waking up from the sun hitting me directly. I blink rapidly as I open my eyes in an attempt to shake off the sleep still lingering there. A little whine leaves me as I stretch in the fluffy bed I was offered. My eyes take in the empty, but still tastefully decorated, guest room. A loud knock echoes in the room and startles me. I attempt to collect myself but before I can stand up and open the door, the door is practically blown off its hinges. 

“Buenos dias Eva!”

I groan and watch as Val comes in wearing a set of pajamas with little dogs on them, the hem is almost too exact which gives me the impression that they belong to the owner of the mansion I’m in. Val bounces in with a sunny-side-up grin and sparkly eyes filled with love and excitement, even after years of living with this ball of sunshine I still can’t understand where she stores that amount of energy.

“Why are you here? Did your girlfriend kick you out of her room,” I playfully glare at her, “Its Saturday, Valentina.”

Val grins happily at me from her spot across the room. My eyes widen and I push myself up to a sitting position. I lean against the headboard and raise my hands in a warning motion.

“No Val don’t-”

Before I can finish my sentence, she jumps onto the bed and lands directly on my outstretched legs. I gasp as her head hits me against my stomach hard enough to knock out some air and give me a small dose of nausea. I quickly recover and push her off me with a deadly glare.

“VALENTINA? WHAT THE HELL!”

My sister’s laugh is vibrant and filled with joy as she climbs back up my struggling body to bear-hug me. My attempts to push her are in vain as she takes her favorite place in the crook of my neck with a ‘hum.’ I huff and try not to giggle as her eyelashes brush my sensitive skin with the nuzzling against me she’s doing.

“I missed you,” Val whispers to me.

“We see each other every day, Val,” I tell her with a confused frown.

“But we don’t hang out,” she rebuttals, “We used to be able to stay whole days together and now you’re all busy.”

I sigh with guilt and pet Val’s hair, “It nothing new-”

“You tried harder to spend time with me before dad passed. Now all you do is work and avoid the house,” Val tells me as she pulls away to look at me, “I’m a bit happy this whole thing happened because now we can spend the day together.”

I raise my eyebrows, “Happy that a group of crazy gangsters broke into our house and scared the crap out of us? Why would you want to spend the day together anyway? Don’t you usually spend your time with Juliana? I may not actively try to see you Val but you don’t try hard either.”

My sister pouts, “That’s because you’re mean at work. If you’re mean at work then I know you won’t want company.”

I think back to the past months since our father’s passing. I’ve been swamped with work by keeping the company running and dodging attacks from other board members. I feel red-hot anger bubble up in my throat when the image of Lucia is conjured in my mind. That damn woman was one of them and now it explains why she would take Johnny’s side at each meeting. The extra work had also invaded my home life, whatever home life I had with Mateo that is, and I would spend less and less time at my home. The times that I would typically go out with Valentina or Guillermo or even the few friends that I have were now replaced by camping in my office or nearby hotel suites wallowing in my depression. 

Thinking about a lonely set of siblings pouting at my absence after family breakfast hurts my heart and solidifies my previous feelings of strengthening our bond. Papá may be gone but he left his children in a good place. We can make do with what we have and now that my siblings have their own partners there is no reason not to include them. The only thing I would have to deal with however, is being shown directly in the face what a relationship I had wished for looks like. I push all my selfish thoughts aside and think of the close call yesterday. If it were not for Juliana showing up to save us, we would probably be reuniting with dad right now. With a mental nod at that image, I decide to take my place as the oldest sibling by pulling us all together again.

With a smile, I nod to Val, “Okay. We can spend the day together, but we need to do something where Guille won’t be excluded. I’m sure he’s upset at not being able to do much for now.”

Valentina grins happily and kisses my cheek. I smile softly as my youngest sibling holds on tighter to me. We lay there in bed for a few minutes before another, more polite, knocking sounds against the door. 

“Come in,” Val calls out.

The sound of heeled boots echoes as the person walks in with their usual style and grace. Val sits up and gives me an encouraging grin. I sit up myself and keep my eyes on the ruler of the house I’m in. The tall and dark mob boss swaggers in with an air that could dominate not only meeting rooms but also shoot-outs. Wearing her signature black turtleneck and grey blazer, Juliana’s form brings a feeling of aloof yet charming energy. Her blazer touches her black pants pocket, pants that were tucked into the solid black Chelsea boots she wore. The young woman comes to a stop across from us and in front of the large makeup counter that takes up the wall closest to a walk-in closet. Juliana smiles at Val and gives her a wink. 

“Buenos dias, señoritas.”

“Looks like you’re ready,” my sister answers her...girlfriend. 

_Valentina has a girlfriend. Did you see that coming mom? Dad? Because I certainly didn’t._

Juliana nods to Val then looks up at me, “Yes ma’am. Good morning Eva. I hope you slept well?”

I nod, “Uh, yes. I did. Thank you.”

The young woman nods, “Good. Well, I have...matters to attend to-”

“You have work right now,” I ask shocked, “Its Saturday.”

Juliana shakes her head, “It’s nothing work-related. I was planning on going to the office to finish some paperwork but my plans changed. I have to take care of some _business_ concerning the recent events. The faster I can take care of this means the less amount of error can occur. I might not get home until very late, so please don’t wait up for me.”

The last comment is directed to Valentina with an apologetic shrug. Val pouts at that and Juliana lets out a chuckle.

“Don’t worry,” she smiles to my sister, “I talked to the head of your security. It turns out your house is all kinds of fucked up, so I sent one of my contractors over to have it fixed and cleaned up. It might take a month or so, so you guys will most likely be staying here until then. If you’d like to stay in your other house, I can have it set up but I assumed you’d prefer to stay under my protection until things get taken care of.”

I nod, “Thank you for that. I think we should stay here. I hope you don’t mind but, is there any way for us to go and pick up some things?”

Valentina gives me a confused look and then shares a conversation held through stares with her girlfriend. 

I sigh and explain, “Mateo is out of the country and will be as he continues writing his book. I'd rather be here than at home alone.”

Val’s eyes become sparkly and I can just hear the screaming that she is cooking something up. Juliana on the other hand just nods at me.

“Well I wish I could take you guys there but, as I said, they did a number on all over the house before I got there,” she sighs, “All your rooms are a mess and a great number of furnishings are broken. I think it's best to just start over.”

“They went through our things,” Val asks.

Juliana nods, “Not to mention the police that are currently going through the crime scene. I saw a few pictures of upturned closets and stepped on shoes.”

I narrow my eyes, “They did it just to piss us off, didn’t they?”

Juls nods, “Most likely.”

“I guess we’re going shopping,” I sigh.

Val grins, “Well at least that’s a good thing.”

The laughter bubbling in my throat is stopped with Juliana’s head shake.

“You guys can’t use your money.”

“Why,” I raise a brow.

“I need to go through all your finances,” she explains, “This way I can separate all of you from Lucia-show she is the one involved-and corner Johnn. If she chooses to go against him, we can use it as evidence of her actions.”

“Then how are we-”

“You’re taking my card, of course,” Juliana cuts off Val, “I have more than enough money. Go buy some clothes. Buy out a boutique. Buy out Sephora. Close all of Santa Fe mall if you want. I don’t care, just bring me a some things too. I need some new workout clothes and new leather jacket.”

Val and I stay silent as Juliana pulls out a shiny leather wallet from her coat pocket and open it. Lining each of the two sides are cards of many colors. One in particular sticks out, a thin slip of metal that was pitch black and shimmered under the room’s light. Juliana hands it to Val with little care and puts her wallet back into its place.

“That’s my personal card,” she explains, “It’s connected to my bank account and also my credit card balance. Use it however you want, darling.”

“Its too much,” Valentina speaks up with worry, “I can’t-”

“You can and will,” Juliana insists, “You’re my girl, right?”

Val nods reluctantly.

“Then what mine is yours,” she says, “I already told you that when I brought you here, that you may use anything I have, and it still applies here. So, go have fun. Take one of my details and someone to help you with Guille, he can’t be stuck in here forever. Hell, call Renata and make it a family outing!”

I watch in silence as Val looks over the metal car then looks up at the CEO.

“What’s going on,” Val says with a deadly glare, “Don’t lie to me.”

A long and stifling pause shrowds the room as the two young women glare each other down. I feel a shiver down my spine at Juliana’s dark stare and wonder how my teddy-bear of a sister can keep her own against it.

Juliana stares directly into Val’s icy glare for a few seconds then sighs, “It's the second week.”

I watch in confusion as Val shivers with fear and then nods, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Juls nods, “They should be done by the afternoon. Stay clear until then.”

“What’s happening,” I ask, “What’s end this afternoon?”

Juliana looks at me then sighs and sits at the stool of the makeup counter by the closet doors.

“How many people do you think make up my gang?”

I stare at her then glance at Val. My sister looks down at her hands, uncomfortable at this topic, then looks to me with an encouraging gaze.

“I don’t know,” I answer the mob boss, “A few thousand?”

Juliana laughs and shakes her head, “Sure. A few thousand. I suppose that half a million is a small amount.”

“HALF A MILLION?!”

Juliana nods, “I have five thousand here and around the same amount in each of the biggest cities here in Mexico. I have amounts spread around the world as well, the largest amount in the States and Europe.”

Baffled, I turn to Val and see her staring off into the distance. Her eyes are cloudy, deep in thought, and I have to look back at Juliana as she begins to speak again.

“We train a group every year, around forty to sixty, in each country. They go through a year of special training, one that my grandfather set up to mirror the training of elite soldiers around the world. Trainees that pass are placed in different cities and different positions,” Juliana takes a second then gives me a serious stare, “To keep our group on their toes and only have the best soldiers go through, a test is set up every other week. Those who fail must be dispatched.”

I blink and try to understand what she said. With a shake of my head, I open my mouth to ask but Juliana reads my expression and clarifies.

“The top trainee gets to kill the lowest performer,” the mobster says with a blank stare.

My eyes go to Val in fear and disbelief. My sister sighs and looks away from what she was intensely staring at to look at me. Her eyes are foggy with her thoughts but she nods.

“This week is test week,” Val whispers, “Juliana doesn't want us here for that.”

“Why kill them,” I say with outrage, “They must be young, your recruits, so why kill them? You can just-”

“Run the risk of them turning on us,” Juliana raises a brow, “No thank you. One scare is enough. Besides, they know what they are getting into. Also, even if they reach the bottom of the pyramid the likelihood of them being killed is low. Most get placed on the streets as drug dealers or snitches to sniff out the streets-”

“Except for Sergio.”

Juliana’s face contorts to half amused half disgusted, “Right. Sergio.”

“Who’s Sergio?”

Val rolls her eyes, “Carmela Perez, the woman from earlier, is his cousin and is part of the reason he managed to pass. Her family has been part of the mob since day one, they are part of the inner circle.”

Juliana nods, “I would have had his head on my fence post if it were not for Carmela. Heaven knows my patience has run out on him. That man is completely useless. No real tactical knowledge. No target accuracy. And despite every one of his shortcomings, he is full of himself. He’s basically a character from a bad soap opera!”

“Wow,” I scoff, “You can’t do something about him?”

Juliana shrugs, “Not really. I promised Don Perez that he would pass. For now, I just keep putting him in dangerous spots to see how long he lasts.”

Relieved from Juliana’s words I turn back to an earlier point, “You have positions? A system to ranks?”

Juliana nods and pulls out her necklace. The thick gold chain is long and hangs right between Juliana’s breasts. The familiar and threatening pendant swings and steadies in place as the hefty weight settles it. The shape is oval with the Muerte in the center. The oval around the figure is made out of small ‘x’s and red and black gems, most likely diamonds. The figure’s small eyes are also an intimidating blood-red from the gems placed in the eye sockets. The whole piece was made out of sparkling gold and shined like a beacon against Juliana’s black Supreme t-shirt.

“Each member has a custom made necklace,” Juliana points to her pendant, “The colors determines the position in the gang and how high or low in that branch they are. It also shows the seniority overall in the gang, not just in the section the person is placed. Mine is solid gold, the highest rank as the leader, and has red diamonds to represent what my position was in the gang before gaining leadership. The reason it’s in an oval shape is that I was top of my branch, level eight.”

“Wow,” I mumble, “How many-”

“Eight branches,” Juliana says, “Eight branches and eight rankings within each branch, not including the leader of the branch. There are four leaders, each taking care of two branches, and they all work under me and have pendants just like mine but in silver. They work within themselves for the most part but when it comes to large decisions, they come to me.

Alacran, my godfather, is the action man and is reflected in the red of his pendant. If I need to pull off extortion, a transfer or even a robbery, I call him to get it done. Perez is in charge of training recruits and setting up where each person is sent to, her color is blue. She also is in charge of any details not involved with Alacran’s active work, for example, my security teams. Hernandez is my connection to politics, his color is green; he connects me with business partners and political help. If there is a corrupt police officer in the streets, Hernandez knows them intimately. Finally, there is Almendarez, his color is orange. Almendarez is in charge of keeping all the other gangs in check as well as keeps me up to date on our alliances with other gangs.”

“What about yours,” I ask staring at her pendant, “It has black gems along with the red…”

“Black is for the most elite soldiers,” she says slowly with a measured tone, “Its an exclusive group hand-chosen by the leaders.”

“What do they do,” I ask slowly.

Juliana stares at me then turns around, her back facing me instead. Valentina looks up from her position next to me, her eyes focus on Juliana.

_I guess she doesn't know either…_

“Assassins. It's the color of the assassins.”

The room becomes cold as the confession rings in my ears. All of the new knowledge seeps into me and brews for a few minutes as I connect the dots. 

“You...you killed people,” I think aloud, “You were chosen to kill people? And you did it? On purpose?”

Juliana’s posture turns rigid as she nods, “Yes, on purpose”

Val’s voice shakes as she attempts to speak, “When did you-”

“I was fourteen, two years into my position. I was the leader of the group,” the room becomes colder with each word, “It's the main reason I took over after dad died. No one had the amount of fear from the other members of the mafia-like I did. If I hadn’t been such a criminal prodigy, I’d probably be under Alacran until he saw fit for my take over.”

“The gangs, they revolted anyway,” Val whispers, “They caused chaos because your dad was gone. He kept them in check but without him…”

Juliana sighs, “They gave the whole country hell. Robberies and shoot outs in broad daylight, killing for sport, kidnappings and public hangings. The loved draining all of the local businesses of their money with threats of death to their owners. It got to the point where people couldn’t go outside without passing by funeral homes at full capacity, both day and night. It took me four years to corral them and cut their numbers down to hundreds. I whipped them into shape with my own hands. All of them. From the president to the lowest of drug dealers, they all bowed to me and understood that my age was not a factor to my leadership.”

“They all know you,” I summarize, “I mean that gang leader saw your necklace and knew who you were.”

“Ah,” Juliana smirks with deadly satisfaction, “No that's something else. He killed my dad, well him and a few other gang leaders. They were part of the groups creating hell those four years. In these years I’ve been leading I have had people track him down. I killed both of his sons, one in front of you yesterday, and cut down his resources up to now to get him corralled. Val heard me bitching about him and helped out.”

I glare at Val and she just looks sheepish, it's a bit of a relief to see a different expression on her face other than concern and detachment. 

“What the hell Val,” I growl at my little sister, “What the hell?”

“I’m sorry,” Val pouts.

My sister’s baby blue eyes shine with mixed emotions. I read a silent ‘we’ll talk later’ so I nod and turn to Juliana. 

“So you’re leaving now?”

Juliana nods, “Yeah. I have a few meetings to get to, including one with Lucia.”

“You’re going to talk to her,” I ask with conflicting feelings, “What are you going to do?”

“I’ll see when I get there,” Juliana says simply, “Anyway, have a nice day, ladies.”

The mob boss leaves it at that and kisses Val on the top of her head before leaning over to kiss my own. I feel a blush collect in my cheeks as she pulls away. Giving us one final wink towards us, the young woman walks out of the bedroom with her coat tail billowing behind her. I turn to my sister and glare at her, focused on the end of our conversation.

“You better tell me why the hell you dragged us into this mess,” I threaten my sister.

Val glances around, as if making sure no one is listening then pulls on my hand to stand, “I will, but later. For now, let’s get you some clothes from my closet and get Guille ready. We have plenty of time to talk.

My brows furrow as Val drags me out of my guest room and into the long hallway. She pulls me to the center of the hallway and towards the large main staircase that most likely leads to all floors of the mansion.

“You have your own closet,” I ask her, “How much time do you spend here?”

Bright blue eyes vibrate with excitement, “Well duh! It’s been well over a year since I broke up with Lucho! Where do you guys think I was staying with?”

I decide not to speak, mostly because of traumatizing images that older sisters shouldn’t conjure up about her little sister, and allow myself to be dragged up another flight of stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here is the next chapter. I do hope you all enjoy it. I also hope you all enjoyed your Halloween and a Feliz Dia De Muertos(for those that celebrate either or both)! These three days are my favorite of all the year, mostly because my birthday is right after the three days of spooky (Nov 3rd). So yes, you are receiving a birthday update from me! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know if there are any errors in the chapter!

The Hummer moves quickly through the hidden streets of Tepito. I sigh with annoyance at being pulled away from a perfectly good day with my girl but focus on my task. I have potentially three meetings with three people that will hopefully shorten my time dealing with Leon’s murderer. The thought of having that egg-head behind bars and being treated like the bitch he truly is, warms my heart and fans the flames of anger in me. The black SUV turns sharply to the right and I feel the seatbelt holding me tug slightly. I pull the belt away from my neck and glare at my driver. The man feels my burning glare and speaks up with an apologetic huff.

“Perdón, Jefa,” my driver tells me.

I shake my head, “Just get me there quickly. I should be in my bed with an ex-model in my arms, not looking for rats in the sewers.” 

The man hums as a response and I’m left to my thoughts again. The streets begin to narrow as stalls of the make-shift market take over the path. The driver lifts his hand and flips a switch on the overhead console. I smirk as the people in front of the Hummer scatter like bugs underneath an overturned rock. This causes a commotion among the people and they fight their way off the street in fear.

“No siren,” I tease, “How very police-like of you.”

The driver scoffs, “You asked for quiet, jefa.”

I nod, satisfied with his answer and pull out my phone from my long black coat. I slide open the phone with a finger swipe and look over a few emails. I see some from Milan and others from Japan, places where I need to visit for property hunting and end up finding one from the Cheif’s email. I smile and read the state of investigation for Johnny’s case. 

_One step forward._

“We’re here, jefa.”

I look up to see out the window. 

“It seems we are. Thank you, Arturo,” I praise the man, “I need you to stay here while-“

“You can’t possibly go alone ma’am,” the man cuts me off with a bewildered look, “This may be a neutral area, but that will not stop anyone from harming you that isn’t part of a gang or cartel.”

I raise a brow at the man, “You honestly think someone will try something?”

The man stares at me from the rearview mirrors then takes a moment to process. I sigh and pull open the door to leave. Arturo doesn’t say a word, instead, he calls over the radio for our tail to follow me inside. I roll my eyes but allow two of the extra men to follow me to the building. The people around do one of two things: take out their phones to take pictures and videos of Mexico’s youngest billionaire or run away from Mexico’s mafia leader. Either way, it’s annoying and causes my two guards to surround me and escort me inside the white building.

I walk through the open double doors and look over the space. The inside, just like the outside, is painted snow white and else on the walls. The floors are greyish white tiles that had been scrubbed to shine and acts as a mirror for the large altar in the room. On each wall are large altars decorated with flowers and trinkets for the saints, or should I say, saint. La Santa Muerte, in all her forms from white to gold and red to black, has her multiple altars each signifying the needs that each devotee follows. The larges one is the central figure, a perfect white surrounded by cigars, white roses, tequila bottles, and money bills from all over the world. There are a few pictures of lost souls or people in need surrounding each altar, most of them decorating the white figure or the black one.

As I walk further into the temple I feel the gazes of devotees make their way onto me. This is a neutral space and they know that causing and disturbance could result in being banned from the temple, so they stare for a moment then look back to their prayers. I walk slowly up to the large black Santa and bow to her as if I were a catholic visiting La Virgen. My guards follow my actions and quickly take out a cigar or peso bill to give over to our guardian. I wait for them all to finish before pulling out a crisp hundred dollar bill and one of my expensive cigars from my inner coat pocket.

“Juliana.”

The scratchy feminine voice catches my attention and I eagerly turn to the older woman and caretaker of the temple. The woman is grey-haired and bespectacled. Her kind face beams with a soft smile at me. She’s just a bit shorter than me due to her wearing her simple shoes. A white apron covers her white dress and also matches her white shoes. The leader of the shamans of Mexico looks as angelic as ever even if I can feel the electric charge of spirits swirling around her.

“Hola Doña Perlita,” I bow my head to her, “It’s nice to see you. How have the services been? I’m afraid that work keeps me busy to the point of exhaustion and can’t wake up early enough to attend. I hope you understand?”

The woman looks me over with her steely gaze then softens when it reaches my face again, “Yes I know, mija. Your job is more difficult than the president’s. It has been good. We have a few new followers. I hope they will take the path they need and not the one they think they deserve.”

I hear her double meaning and nod, “Well if they need anything…”

She nods, “Yes, well, why are you here? You have your small temple at home, correct? Did you miss my scathing comments?”

I laugh, “Yes I did. You’re one smart woman and don’t hold back on knocking me down when I need it. But, no ma’am. I came here for...help.”

The woman’s face pales as my words become cold and deadly. She takes a deep breath then nods for me to follow. Two guards follow me while the other two stay behind to speak with the people around. I’m sure they will give me some information about the happenings in the neighborhood as well as ways to help them. 

Perlita walks us into a dark hallway and past a few rooms with closed doors. We reach a thick wooden door and I signal my guards to wait outside. They nod to me and take their places on each side of the door’s frame while I enter after the shaman opens the door. The room is modest, only a glass dining table at the center and shelves filled with candles and glass herb containers. On the far corner of the room is an altar for La Muerte Blanca. My eyes move to the pictures around the statue and automatically connect to the family picture Perlita keeps at the alter to protect my family. Keeping in mind how close Perlita was to my grandfather, I decided to keep the peace but still hard enough to make demands clear. 

“Right then,” she says while we take a seat at the table, “What do you need?”

“Cruz.”

The woman’s eyes widen with fear, “Cruz?”

“Yes,” I nod, “I need to speak with him and I know you can tell me where or how to find him.”

The woman becomes quiet at my business-like tone. I watch patiently as she thinks through my demands. I know that if I push things she will run and most likely tell the gangster about my sudden attention on him. A few minutes pass by and the woman stands and turns to the wall of shelves behind her. She moves about the shelves and pulls out a bone from a container followed by crystals and her favorite Tarot deck. 

My eyes are trained on her as she shuffles the deck for a reading. The room is filled with cards being dealt with until she has a whole reading in between us. 

“You’re going to get into much trouble for this,” Perlita hums, “Are you sure it’s worth it? You might end up in jail or hurt, not severely but enough to keep you in bed for a significant amount of time. La Mujer will keep watch over you but she can’t keep watch for you always.”

I sigh and lean back against my chair, “Cruz helped a man named Johnny Corona. They find a group of willing men to kill his boss, Leon Carvajal. Leon Carvajal had been nothing but selfless to him and this is how he was repaid. Leon was a good family friend to us but he is also the father of my woman. I can’t just let Corona get away with everything he is doing. He may go to prison but his social status will protect him. I need to punish him before he gets locked up or wait to have him taken care of in prison.”

“You’re dating the youngest Carvajal? No wonder the streets are quiet. It also would explain this,” Perlita points to a card on the table, “Twin flame. Soul mate. You two are fated. Nothing will separate you but as I said, you will get into trouble for getting involved. I don’t think she will get hurt but you will give her a shock or two.” 

I stare at the card for a moment then nod, “I’m sure. I promised her I will find who did this and I promised myself that I would punish that person. I just defeated my father’s murderer. I will not allow another five years to pass before justice is served to my suegro’s killer.”

Perlita nods at my response then takes back the cards into her deck and reshuffles them. Once she is done, she hands them to me and signals me to cut them into piles. I run my finger over the cards’ side then cut the deck into three. The woman takes the three stacks and spreads them out separately.

“Still searching for approval, I see,” she hums, “Fear not. You have three men, strong and powerful, watching over you. Two feel like family and the third looks like a mentor type. They all see you with stars in their eyes and feel pride in your efforts. It seems that they approve your decisions and offer you their blessings.”

I shiver at her words and pull my coat closer to me before crossing my arms. I feel cold air behind me, as if the three men she’s speaking about are behind me. I let out a shuddered breath and glace from the corner of my eye. I see an outline of a navy blue-suited figure standing near me. I gulp and glance to my other side. Two other outlines stand side-by-side wearing black suits.

“Did she let you see them,” Perlita whispers, “I can feel them here.”

I nod, “Sort of.”

Perlita smiles, “That’s why we call you La Hija. La Mujer favors you the most.”

“Continue,” I beg.

Perlita sighs, reading my discomfort then continues to the second stack.

“Peace,” she begins, “You will find peace and safety with this person, your mujer I assume? She loves you with pure love and little greed. She understands your position, though it took some effort to reach this attitude, and will reign by your side. Through her, your family will grow and you will be surrounded by true siblings that you always wished for. Not bought by with promises but given willingly through love. A large family filled with trust and love: what you’ve wanted will come to you.”

I nod, “Alright.”

“Let’s see,” she says taking the final stack and arranging it in front of us, “Yes. It looks like you will succeed, but you will have to go through some danger to achieve it. A woman, younger then your mother but she appears to be a mother figure, will be the one to decide the fate of your target. It appears that without her help, you will only achieve harm to yourself.”

“What,” I balk, “Are you saying I need to make nice with this woman?”

Perlita nods, “Yes. It’s for the best. She has a power that will be of good use on your side. She can also cause problems if you don’t have her on your side.” 

The news of needing Lucia’s help both comforts and angers me. Comforts because there is hope that Lucia can go against Johnny and ager because I was still very upset with the woman’s actions towards my mentor. I huff in displeasure and pull out a picture from my inner pocket. I hand the picture to Perlita and wait for her to look it over.

“This is them,” she states, “You wish to add them to the alter?”

I nod, “Yes. I wish for them to have your protection. I know they are the ones that have to ask, but since they are part of my family I assumed it would count anyway.”

Perlita stares down at the picture, one that Valentina gave me to keep. It has her and her two siblings sitting at Guillermo’s birthday party earlier this year. I had a second copy made for myself but the original is in Perlita’s hands.

“I see,” the woman nods, “Very well. I will keep them in my prayers and on my alter. I’ll have them cleaned and blessed during tonight’s session.”

“Thank you,” I smile at her, “Now if you could please…”

“Ah yes,” Perlita nods, “Cruz. He should be in the cantina. He recently started renting the small room above it. He must be there right now.”

My mind’s eye goes to the local gangster cantina, one that is exclusively for people who tend to work in the shadows. The cantina looked simple, almost forgetful, but on the building’s second-floor are bedrooms and meeting rooms for dealing between lines.

“Alright,” I huff again, “Thank you, Perlita. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

The woman smiles, “Of course, mija. Good luck.”

With that, I take my leave. The door closes behind me and I walk forward with my guards following behind me. I don’t signal my other two guards, instead, I bow to La Muerte at the center of the room before leaving the building.

“Where to, jefa,” my driver asks me when I get inside the Hummer.

“La Cantina del Rio,” I tell him, “Get me there quick and hidden. We’re all going in so I suggest you let everyone know.”

The driver nods and calls through the radio of my plans. The ride to the cantina is almost an hour away as it’s outside the city but with my driver hitting the gas forcefully we reach it in a little over half the time. We arrive with the ‘screech’ of well-greased beaks and flinging of car doors. In seconds, all of the guards that I brought with me are out of their vehicles and surrounding my door. I allow them to open it and escort me out than inside the cantina. I’m surrounded by all sides so I cannot see the other people outside on the streets, I’m too much inside my head to care about rumors anyway.

“Split once inside,” I tell Arturo who is in charge, “Only you will be allowed with me and him, okay?”

“Si, jefa.”

The double wooden doors are opened for me and I step in after Aurtro does. The thumping of norteña music buzzes in my chest as I walk further in. The chattering inside dissipates and only a soft hum of whispers accompany the loud music. I ignore the whispers and walk to the bar with my head held high and my eyes cold. The bartender, a man named Calvo, waits for me to approach before pouring me two shots of Patron and three-finger worths of whiskey. I raise a brow but take both shots and then a sip from the plastic cup of whiskey.

“Gracias,” I tell him.

“De nada, Hija Valdez,” Calvo nods, “What brings you here? You don’t come to the sewers anymore.”

I smirk at him then casually speak to him, “Well I’m looking for Cruz. I have a job for him.”

Calvo’s eyes shift around the room and I instantly know that Cruz is indeed here. I also know that Calvo is sending signals to the other patrons about their behavior. I sip my drink again and wait for the bartender, and owner, to decide what to do. It seems my years of taking care of Calvo’s dealings work in favor of me because he fills up my cup again and points to the ceiling.

“Room sixty-seven. He just got back from a run,” Calvo says, “Just don’t get this place roughened up. You know I don’t like that kind of stuff here.”

“Gracias.”

I drink the whole cup then pull out a bill to set on the countertop. Arturo nods to the others and half of them stay mingling behind, just like before, while the others follow us to the second floor. Every other door, a guard posts himself allowing the whole hallway enough space for people to pass by but not without being watched by one of my men. We reach the door and I knock on it.

“Ay voy,” I hear the man’s gruff voice, “Hold on.”

The floor shakes as the man walks to the door. I shift my expression to a happy one and smile happily to the lanky man that opens the door. Cruz, or Lorenzo Cruz, had been a man that can find and do anything you ask him to. There is nothing too off the radar or too illegal for him to help. If he could not do it, he will find someone who can. And his choice in career shows in his appearance. Cruz is tall and lanky, almost ill-looking, and had tanned but pale skin that made him look even more ill. His hair was patchy and almost black and connected to his unkempt beard. 

As the man opens the door, his eyes widen upon seeing me, “M-miss Valdez. Wh-at’s brought you he-er?”

I refrain from raising a brow and instead let out a friendly chuckle, “I need some help from you, Cruz. You’re the first one I thought of to help me. You should feel honored! Its a very important run with _amazing_ payout!”

The man seems to see right through me and quickly throws the door closed but I put my boot toe in the doorway before he could. 

“Ah. Ah. Ah,” I shake my head with a growing smirk, “Wrong move, Cruz. Want to try that again?”

The man’s face pales even more and stays still. His frozen state upsets me so I kick the door in and it flings back with a nasty ‘bang’ that echoes all around. Curz throws himself back and I stalk inside. Arturo follows me and carefully closes the door behind me. The ‘cluck’ my boots make with each step sends a shiver down Curz’s back. I can feel my smirk turn deadly and my eyes shine with a glare.

“I think you know why I’m here,” I say softly, “But perhaps you don’t…”

“I-I don’t,” he stammers, “know why you’re here but-”

“A man came to speak to you,” I cut him off, “He asked you to help carry out a plot. A plot involving a millionaire’s murder and the take over of his company.”

“N-no,” Cruz shakes his head, “I-I didn’t-”

“I’m pretty sure you already know this but,” I growl while knocking his knee on him, “Don’t lie to me.”

The man curls in on himself and a sense of ill satisfaction fill my chest. I smirk down on him and pull him to face me by his collar.

“What was his name,” I breathe onto him, “And remember: don’t lie.”

“Jo-Johnny Corona,” he forces out with tears in his eyes, “His name was Johnny Corona!”

“That’s right,” I nod to the man-child “Now. What did he pay you to do?”

“N-no he-”

“I SAID DON’T LIE!”

As I shout at him, I shake him with such a strong force that I can practically hear his small brain bang the insides of his skull.

“FIND A WILLING MAN!”

“Go on,” I stop shaking him and allow him to continue.

My change of voice throws him off but after a glare, he continues, “To find a willing man to die. He planned to have his boss killed then the assassin die by his hand. That way he looks like a hero and not involved with the murder. All I did was provide him the man. That’s it! I swear!”

My eyes narrow and I look into his eyes. They are beady and black, filled with fear towards me. 

“Alright,” I growl, “I’ll give you one chance to get out of the shithole you are in. Only one chance. Understand?”

“Y-yes,” he nods quickly, “Yes. Anything.”

“I need you to gather a group to taunt him for me,” I explain, “I need Corona to be paranoid like a politician with his name on a banner outside the capital building. Got it?”

“Yes,” Cruz nods, “But, if I may, why are you going through all this trouble. I-I just need to tell the group why its wor-”

“It’s worth it because you helped kill my woman’s father, that’s why,” I growl with narrow eyes, “If you don’t want to do it, then I’ll find a good replacement. And you know what I do with those that are replaced…”

“I-he,” the man stares with wide eyes and a pale face, “Your suegro. It was to kill your suegro?”

I nod, “Yes. Now, since you can’t bring him back to me or my girl, you have to help me get revenge. This, followed by a few unpaid favors, will be your repayment. If you do any of them wrong, then I have no use for you. You are in debt to me, Cruz. I suggest you do as I say or even your older brother, Calvo, won’t be able to help you.”

Cruz nods with fear, “Y-yes ma’am. Anything you say, ma’am!

“Good,” I genuinely smile now, “Find your men. Get them to the address I have here. In a house two blocks away from here, is the home of Corona. Give him hell. That includes you.”

The man’s eyes widen once again, “You want me to-”

“Do it too? Yes,” I smile, “You are under my thumb now. I’ll have one of my men with you to make sure you do as I say. You have two days.”

“I-Yes. Yes ma’am,” he shrinks into himself.

I pat his head, he’s sitting on the floor with his head turned down like a good sewer rat that he is, and straighten myself up. I walk slowly to the door to give Arturo enough time to hand Cruz the thing he will need for his mission. Once Arturo is done, he opens the door and I walk through the opened doorway while looking over my shoulder to the man on the floor. Cruz attempts to make himself smaller under my glare and I can’t help but laugh at his pathetic attempt.

“Don’t disappoint me, Cruz,” I chuckle, “I don’t deal well with disappointment.”

The door slams behind me but I catch the sound of a sniffle.

I sigh with satisfaction, “Now. Has Lucia received her present?”

Arturo walks briskly next to me as I walk in my usual pace, “Y-yes ma’am. She has received it.”

“Good,” I clap once, “Let’s hope she gives me a timely answer. I wouldn’t want to invoke the powers that be if something happens to her under my watch.”

My group of guards all laugh at my sarcasm, or they think it is, and begin to chatter among themselves. I walk down the stairs with a helping hand or two and reach the lower floor. The floor is now a little rowdier, a few still looking from me to the few men at the bar, but most of the people have decided to stay away from whatever I’m doing. I nod to my men at the bar and they hand Calvo a stack of bills then join our group out the door.

The rest of the day goes by exactly like this: run to the closest sewer, ransack the place for ‘willing’ participants, get them on board with my plan, and finally leave to go to the next place. I had little time to eat so I was given a few barbacoa sandwiches a few hours past noon while we were running back from the outskirts of the city. By the time we’re going through my property’s front gate, it’s well past sunset and time for turning in for the night.

“What a day,” I groan when the front doors close behind me.

“Miss?”

I look to the right corridor and see Teresa peaking from the living room. She is no longer dressed in her simple uniform and instead is wearing her street clothes. I smile tiredly at her and wave to her.

“It’s fine, Teresa,” I shrug, “I’m not really in the mood right now. Can you just make sure to make a large breakfast in the morning?”

The woman smiles sadly, “Yes, Miss.”

“Buenas noches,” I wave and turn to the stairs.

“Buenas noches,” I hear her call back.

I can feel the maid’s stare burning against my back as I take the stairs two at a time, concerned with my well being like she always is. It warms my heart to have my employees care so much for me. I can only hope that they have the same concern for Valentina’s well being, and her family as well. My mind does that thing it does when I think about the ex-model. It plays back the days I’ve spent with her like a Hallmark movie. I see her smiles, both the forced ones and the effortless ones. My heart soars at the replay of our first ‘te amo’ in my ears. 

I’m grinning to myself once I’m at my bedroom door, now relaxed with the thought of sleeping with an angel in my arms. I untuck my shirt from my pants and unbutton the trousers while I’m there. I shrug off my jacket and hold it in one hand then take my shoes off with the same hand. With my boots and coat in hand, I open the door.

“Hola am-” I’m halfway through my greeting when my eyes catch the figure on my white bed.

Sitting on the bed with one leg bent in front of her is my girlfriend wearing my white and gold Versace bathrobe. I’m frozen at the room entrance, left hand still holding my removed coat and shoes, as my goddess continues to apply lotion to her left calf. My eyes follow her slim and long fingers as they caress her soft skin and slowly go up her leg to reach her thigh then back down to her ankle. I feel like I’m back to watching commercials she would shoot for whatever product she was paid to do: far away through a lens filled with gold sparkles in the lighting from above while sexual music plays in the background.

My breath hitches when Val flips her hair from right shoulder to her left with an audible ‘whip’ and then moves to start with her right leg. I gulp as I see water droplets from her recent shower fall down her slim neck and trail down her chest and out of view. She bites her lip as she applies lotion to her neck slowly all the while humming with pleasure. I lean against the door and grip tighter onto the things in my hand.

“Ay Santita,” I whisper.

The woman on my bed closes her eyes as she finishes and she breathes in the sent that the beauty products give off her skin. My eyes widen like a pre-teen as she shrugs off the robe until it collects off her shoulders and slowly goes down her-

**BAM!**

“AY DIOS!”

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

“Juliana?”

I look up from my position on the floor and see Valentina half off the bed with a concerned and relieved look on her makeup-less face. I blush at her and avoid to answer. Instead, I quickly pick up my heavy boots and coat from the floor. I feel her amused look on my back as I scramble up to close the door and stand from my slide down the door's edge. My back is still turned towards her, so I take a moment to calm myself down. 

“Mi amor?”

I bite my lip at her husky tone. With a gulp, I lock the door and turn around to lean my back against the door. My eyes move like magnets and meet her dilated pupils.

“S-si?”

_God damn it, Juliana! You’ve seen her naked! What is the matter with you?!_

Valentina, now on the bed again, simply smirks at me and raises a brow. My cheeks redden again as a response. She then raises a hand and signals me to go to her. 

**“Come here.”**

The sound of her English voice sends shivers down my spine and I can’t help but do as she says. I quickly toss the things in my hands to the chair nearby and giddily jog across the room to reach her. Val grins a little evil smile at me and slowly crawls backward until she’s in the middle of the king-sized bed.

“Ven mi amor,” she whispers while untying the robe, “I’ve missed you all day. I’m sure you missed me too?”

My mouth waters as she becomes exposed to me, “Yes. I missed you. All day. Every hour. Every _second.”_

“Are you sure,” Val pouts, “You took forever to come home. I thought I would have to take care of myself. Oh. Wait. I already did.”

I choke on my saliva and almost fall face-first into the mattress by her words. My cheeks blush harder as she continues to smirk at me. I shake my head and quickly crawl to her. 

“You,” I hum, “Already did?”

Val nods and pulls me on top of her, “Yes. But it’s not the same, cielo.”

“It’s not me,” I growl into her neck, “You need me?”

“Yes,” she hisses, “I do.”

I grab her hands and hold them in my right above her head, “You should have waited then. Its anti-productive, amor.”

“I couldn’t,” she groans, “Eva and I had ‘girl talk’ and I just couldn’t wait.”

“You talked to your sister about our ‘adult activities,’” I smirk and gently drag my incisor teeth against her neck, “How cute. Was she jealous?”

I feel Valentina laugh under my lips, “Of course.”

“Let me give you something _else_ to talk about,” I growl next to her ear.

“Si...”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Well. Well. Here we are again. I was originally going to post this yesterday to help whoever was at their Thanksgiving parties with annoying family but I ended up cooking so, sorry about that. This one is a long one, yes there is some sexy stuff but if that's not up your alley you can skip it as it takes over only about a quarter of the chapter. There is a dotted line that separates that part if you'd like to skip up to there if you'd like. 
> 
> As alway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know if there is anything that I should change.

“Let me give you something _else_ to talk about,” I growl next to her ear.

“Si.”

“Don’t move,” I growl into her ear.

“But-”

**“Don’t move.”**

My growl affects the girl under me in two ways: she forces herself not to wither in arousal and instead pulls out the sweetest whine I have heard from her in the short time that I’ve had her in my arms. Her hands turn into dull talons against my palms. I would have hissed but from years of constant use, the feel of manicured nails is only an annoyance to me. I tighten my hold on her hands and she lets out another kitten whine.

“Be a good girl now, Valentina,” I nip at her ear, “Who’s in charge, darling?”

“Y-you,” she gasps, “You are, mi a-amor.”

“Hmm,” I smirk, “Good girl.”

The sound of Valentina’s submission excites the monster I keep away from her. The monster that I only reserve when dealing with ‘work.’ 

“You couldn’t wait a few more minutes until I came home? It should have been a punishment since you got yourself worked up by talking to your sister about me.”

“No, mi amor,” Valentina shakes her head with a little huff, “You know that I-”

“And on top of rubbing it in that you’re _deeply_ satisfied at night while she isn't; you just had to be naughty and touch yourself without me being around,” I kiss her ear before nibbling at her earlobe, “You didn’t even spare a thought to send me a little _taste_ of what would be waiting for me at home? How cruel! Here I am getting my hands dirty and working hard while you’re at home being a little _minx_ in _my_ bedroom! You had the door unlocked! Anyone could have walked in! **Anyone that isn’t me!”**

I hear her groan against my ear at my raising anger and I feel her nails digging into my palms just a bit harder. I growl happily into my girl’s neck and smirk as I continue with my teasing, anger turning back into playful annoyance as she kisses ear in return. A chuckle slips from my lips when Valentina’s hands decide that sharp stabs to my palms won’t release her and they decided to slowly caress their way out of my hands. I playfully nibble her jaw and allow her hands to slip through mine. As her nails drag down my arms and take perches on my shoulder, I move my left hand next to her head to keep me up while my right slowly goes down to caress her left leg. 

I pull away from her neck and press my forehead against hers. My loose hair tickles her face and she opens her eyes. Turquoise eyes connect with mine and a shiver runs down my spine as I see the aqua color taken over by black. Hunger and pleas shine in her dark eyes and I smirk evilly, enjoying how needy she is for me. I don’t move an inch while her hands move up to cup my face. Her thumbs caress my cheeks with love and tenderness. I close my eyes and tilt my head over to kiss a soft palm.

“Juli,” her sweet breath hits my mouth, “Please, baby. I need you. Mi amor...te necesito.”

“You already have me,” I kiss the corner of her lips sweetly.

“N-no,” she groans as my kisses go slowly down her chin to her neck, “I need you…”

I chuckle against the hollow of her throat, “Can’t talk, Princess?”

“I-I,” she gasped, “I need you to take care of me-e. Please?”

“I guess that is part of my job,” I hum against her skin, “But then again, you have been a bad girl...”

“Por favor, amorcito” she begs, "Please touch me, Jefa. Te necesito, mí príncipe. Mí regina, I need you!"

"So cute," I smile pulling away from her to sit up on my knees, "Now be a good girl or you’ll end up going to sleep just as unsatisfied as your hermana.”

Val mews as both my hands go down to caresses her thighs and slowly spread her legs in an angle just right for access. I slowly drag my fingertips up her pale skin, from knee to a few inches away from her core. 

“Don’t move,” I warn, “You do that and I’ll leave you high and dry.”

Val bites her lip as she says, “Si, mi amor…”

“Good girl.”

Without another word I take turns kissing each of her long legs, from her knee to where my hands were, pulling out moan after lewd moan from my girlfriend. By the time I’m done with my teasing, Valentina is clawing the sheets next to her hips in an effort to not move. I bite back a laugh at her scrunched up face she makes when I kiss down her slit. 

“Don’t move,” I repeat playfully.

“Si Jul-IANA!”

There was a time in my life in which I wouldn’t think about my sexual partners for more than one night. In the world of crime and business, sex was as much of a tool as a gun. It was used as a reward or punishment. Alacran had taught me this once I was old enough to understand. It was the most desecrating thing one could do. It could be compared to marking someone’s territory as their own, sometimes in front of the eyes of that person. I couldn’t count the number of times I bedded the daughter or wife of a business associate just to get ahead of them or send them a message. Whether for luxury or to see the man’s face of pure rage, I always had an actual reason to bed someone. I needed a reason because I never really had the need to indulge on my own. 

That was until I met Valentina.

With Valentina, I don’t have a reason to have sex with her other than showing her how much I love and adore her. Just like buying out boutiques and scaring off pompous heirs, making love with Valentina is just that: showing her physically my love for her. There are no calculations to be had. No worrying about out doing husbands and boyfriends and fiances. There is no entity outside of the room we’re in that influences our relationship. The only thing that influences our activities is our own choices and our own need.

Need. That is what Valentina taught me: to need someone else just as much as they need me. I need Valentina as my tie to normalcy, well as much as normalcy an heiress can bring to a mafia boss. Our dates to museums and rooftop diners bring me down from my days of board meetings and kidnappings. I’m allowed to be free and act my age, not my position. Valentina is my everything, that’s why I give her my everything. 

Especially right now.

“Ay, dios!”

My tongue runs down soft velvet folds slowly while my hands soothingly caress her legs. Pants and whines fill in my bedroom along with the sweet citric scent of my lover. I close my eyes and allow myself to enjoy the taste of Valentina on my tongue. I caress her molten skin with care and devotion, never coming up to take a breath because that would mean leaving the sweet space I’m in. Valentina shakes as my tongue licks her clit slowly and steadily and I can’t bare to pull away and scold her. 

“JU-Liana…”

Hands hold onto my hair tightly and I groan in satisfaction at breaking her resolve. My right-hand takes over as I pull away and kiss my way up Val’s body. A long pause is spent giving attention to her breast, kissing and suckling and marking the pale peaks until I’m satisfied with the marks I leave. I’m staring down at her again, pink skin starting from her cheek all the way down to the lowest hickey I placed right under her right breast. I smile down at her and she opens her eyes. My heart beats hard as her eyes shine with love up at me.

“You moved, amor,” I whisper over the lewd sounds of my two fingers entering Val, “But you were such a good girl up until then so I’ll still reward you.”

My girlfriend doesn’t say a thing other than a gasp of my name at the progressing rhythm I’m building her up to. My fingers move faster, rubbing the soft spot against her walls with each thrust in and out. My hand is now wetter than my face and I can’t help but take Valentina into a deep kiss so she can taste herself on me. Her hands claw my back, opening a few cuts again, and her legs take purchase on my hips to allow my more force when thrusting into her. The taste on my tongue makes her moan and shiver in pleasure. I bite her lip and pull away once I see the kiss is barley being reciprocated by my moaning lover.

“Such a good girl,” I praise her, “No wonder your father kept you away from me. If I’d found you earlier…”

Valentina shivers against me and I feel her walls tighten against me to the point of not releasing me again. A sting of arousal hits me and I can feel my eyes darken further.

“Oh, you like that thought,” I chuckle darkly, “You’d like it if I knew you earlier? If I had been there before those useless _boys_ got their hands on you? You know what, darling? I wish that too. I wish that you had let me kill that attorney’s son. That you let me track down that maple leaf bastard and do away with him too. Do you know why?”

The heiress shakes her head desperately against my shoulder and her nails dig deeper into my back. I suck in a deep breath to stop me from reacting to the pain on my wounds. I breathe out heavily and Valentina takes this as an angry breath instead.

“W-why,” she squeaks between moans and pants, “Wh-hy, mi a-amor?”

I lick my lip, tasting the last of Valentina on it and answer simply with, “Because the thought that there are two other people in this world that have seen you this way drives me crazy. Bloodthirsty even. You’re so perfect like this, Valentina. So perfect and pure and wild. I don’t want anyone else seeing you like this. I can’t _stand_ knowing that _they_ saw you like this.”

The woman shudders at my confession and I can’t help but thrust into her harder, rubbing almost painfully against her soft spot. She’s almost there, the tight band pulled so far its ready to pop and release to render her speechless, but as she opens her eyes to meet mine she speaks as if we were sitting down for a cup of coffee on my balcony.

“Only you’ve seen me like this,” she whispers, “You’re my only one, Juliana.”

A hot pulse of emotion fills my chest at her words and I pull her into another deep kiss. It grows as wild and passionate as the love we have for each other. My breathing becomes difficult and I pull away to pepper kisses all over her perfect face. 

“I love you,” I coo to her, “Te amo, mi princessa.”

I allow my fingers to curl up one final time inside her and she arches into me with a sweet yell against my ear. Valentina seems to levitate over the mattress for a few seconds and I can’t help but stare in awe as she basks in her orgasm. After a few seconds, she’s spread out under me as if she had just completed a marathon. I smile tenderly and take in her rosy cheeks. A sweatdrop trails down her forehead and onto the white sheets. Her neck and breasts are splattered with my markings and her hands are red from clawing so forcefully onto me. She looks like a painting with the robe still half on her and the sheets draped artfully around her.

I hum happily at the sight in front of me: a tired and satisfied Valentina. I quickly stand and make a quick trip to my bathroom. I wet a soft hand towel and grab a set of new sheets and blankets from the linen closet inside. After returning, I carry a nude Valentina and lay her on the sofa near my large closet.

“Poor baby,” I coo at my girl as I work quickly to clean up the bed, “All it took was one orgasm. You must have had a rough day.”

Valentina doesn’t give me a response and I just chuckle at her silence. With a shake of my head, I quickly clean her up before getting her in the freshly made bed. Once satisfied with Val’s sleeping form under clean sheets, I throw my clothes into a hamper and get myself ready for bed. The shower is hot and the scent of Val’s expansive skin and hair treatments still linger around me. I don’t dare to take care of my arousal, Val usually repays me in the morning.

I don’t get dressed but I do dry my hair to prevent getting the new sheets wet. Val is still sleeping peacefully when I get under the sheets but when I settle into a comfortable position in my side, she curls around me as the big spoon. I chuckle and turn off the lights, surrounded by the woman I love.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gym is quiet when I enter it. I feel the staring of the newest recruits from across the room on me and a few from other soldiers nearby. I ignore them like always and turn to the punching bag in the boxing area. My earbuds turn on with a swipe at my phone and loud music pounds in my ear to drown out the chatter around me. I start with a few quick punches then move into combos and footsteps. Songs go by and I’m working up a sweat so think that I can feel my sports bra and shirt stick to my skin. It becomes so annoying and stifling that I stop my work out to pull my shirt off. I thank the music in my ears to provide a distraction as I know a percentage of the population in the gym is now gawking or gossipping at the appearance of my new scars.

A quick down of water from my bottle and I’m back at it again, this time with fast and harder blows. Time continues and my playlist of a hundred songs is at least a quarter over when I’m throwing in kicks to my punches. I’m pushing harder, not just as a way to make up some of the time I haven’t’ spent tending to my skills, but to deal with the anger that has arisen in me since I was woken up this morning.

Alacran woke me early today, an annoyance and breach of order as I have had it prohibited for anyone to enter the bedroom areas of the house that aren’t staying there or directed to, to tell me that Cruz was found dead outside Corona’s house along with a few men he had gathered. It appeared to be suicide but after hearing the news, my godfather sent a scout to check it out. The soldier confirmed Alacran’s suspicions: Cruz was murdered and left with a message for me in the form of an article I was featured in Forbes magazine crumbled inside his left pocket. The news not only put me on edge but as a result, the whole gang as well. 

_An angry general is a trigger happy general and a fearful army._

I throw a hard left-right-left combo and the bag shakes hard enough to shake the thick chain that attaches it to the ceiling. I huff in anger and prepare another combo when the bag suddenly stops moving and two hands can be seen on either side of the bag.

_Not him! Not right now!_

I narrow my eyes as the person moves around the bag and I’m greeted with the annoying sight of Sergio. He’s wearing his training sweats along with an attempt of a suave smirk. I roll my eyes and turn away from him, ignoring his attempts at speaking over my music. I’m grabbing my water bottle and shirt when my music suddenly stops with the sensation of a large dry hand grabbing onto my arm. I swear under my breath and turn quickly to the perpetrator and see the bastard smirking with a satisfied look in his eyes.

“You were ignoring me,” he shrugs, “I was saying if you want to spar-”

“No,” I cut him off, “I have no time for you, Sergio. Maybe you should just go train for I don’t know another four years then come talk to me. Hell! Go train with the newbies!”

The man child frowns, “Hey! I’m good at fighting. I didn’t get this high on the latter just sleeping on the job!”

My eyes narrow at the copper necklace with ruby accents. I roll my eyes at the thought of all the soldiers he threw in front of him to get where he was. If there was ever a job where one of my men was killed, Sergio would be around it. I wasn’t exaggerating when I told Eva how useless Sergio was. The man could barely resist the push back of a simple .9 mm Glock let alone take on anyone on hand to hand combat.

“Yeah, no,” I shake his arm off me, “Go bother someone else-”

“What? Is the boss too good to fight with? Is she too good for a fight with the commoners,” Sergio bursts out with a large wave of his arms, “You won’t accept a challenge from me? Right here, right now?”

I narrow my eyes as the group of trainees look over at us with confusion. I see a few looks at me with annoyance and a few with smirks. A few intelligent recruits are looking down, knowing full well that I could kill every one of them with just my hands and showing me that they are loyal to me despite the time they have been under my rule. I can tell that Sergio is trying to show off in front of the kids but at the same time forgetting who he is speaking to and obviously, some are agreeing with him so I make a note of those few loyal to me before I turn to him and square my shoulders.

“You’re challenging me,” I aks him with a straight face, “Do you know what you’re asking for?”

“Hell yeah I do, princess,” he smirks, “I’m Challenging you! I can beat your pretty ass any time of the day!”

“You’re that confident,” I sneer at him.

“Yeah,” he nods with his goofy smirk, “If this is a Challenge, then what do I win if I beat you?”

I look around the gym and see my men gather around us, most looking at Sergio with smirks. Sergio seems to take this as encouragement instead of eagerness to see his ass kicked and hits his chest like the ape he is. The few dissenting trainees gather on his side and I narrow my eyes at this display of disloyalty. One of their trainers gives me a disgusted look while the other two gather the others with them and huddle near the loyal side. 

_Good to know who’s ass I’m kicking next._

“Come on, Juliana!”

The room erupts in jeers from both lines. I hear my loyal men yell at Sergio for his insolence and a few of the others yell back about ‘being a man.’ I watch as two get into a heated argument and I rise a brow at this sudden shift. I always knew that some of the gang members hated to be ruled under me, but the majority were loyal to me so they had to bend or be submitted under my word. I decide to take this as a lesson teaching to all of them and enjoy the fact that Sergio would be the one receiving it first hand.

_If only my princess were here to see this. She just loves seeing me kick the shit out of Sergio._

“Alright then,” I say with a neutral tone, “If you win, you get my position.”

The room once again explodes in gasps and chatter. Sergio’s eyes brighten in excitement and he does a stupid dance in his spot. Some other men take his side with the same expression and the others look at them as if they were the stupidest pieces of garbage they’re ever seen.

_Idiots._

The good children simply gather closer together and take comfort in the loyal soldiers who pat them on the back. Meanwhile, the naughty kids cheer on Sergio and the big-headed idiot bows to them in thanks. I shake my head and walk towards the MMA arena we have set up in the room next door. My men follow me silently, knowing full well I only need their presence as encouragement unlike the ape following behind us. Word seemed to have traveled quickly like they always do and the room is quickly filled up with gang members from all over the unit. The majority are on my side, silently observing, while a few hotheaded members hype up Sergio with either intention to see him crash or start a coup against me. I make sure to take note of them and the trainees before calling up one of my men to tape my hands correctly.

I can feel a great number of people stare at the open and semi-closed wounds on my back and all over my body, a total of ten years of experience cut into my flesh. Their stares aren’t in opposition but in awe at me. The stories of my work and skills had traveled through the grapevine of the gang since the night I whipped the now Detective Montilla on my twelfth birthday. Tales of four-hour shootouts and names of assassinated prime ministers are spoken of whenever I pop up in a conversation. They are always speculated, no has been able to prove I was involved in any of the tales spoken. I’ve never been the one to leave a trail. My degree in Criminal Justice can vouch for that.

I hear a conversation about Outing and I bite my lip at the suggestion. I could have Sergio outed for his opposition but taking the matter into my hands and dealing with him myself will most likely gain respect at another level from my men. A group of Alacran’s men that were my old comrades, come up to help me get ready once we reach the closest steps. The youngest one, Hector, wraps my hands solidly while murmuring words to both calm me and build me up. He finishes and I nod thanks to Joel as he puts a teeth guard in my mouth. With a final nod to the men on my side, I walk into the ring with my hands behind my back. 

One of the men in charge of training the soldiers while in the gym, an older sort with greying hairs on the top of his head, nods to us both and signals us to stand across from each other. The world turns into a buzz in my ear at that moment, nothing important to me as much as the idiot jumping in front of me. A quiet second passes and then the man shouts to ‘Start!’

Sergio quickly makes a run for me but I rise my knee up and hit him straight in the chest and face simultaneously. He falls back and I pounce onto him. My punches are swift and strong so, by the time our ref is pulling me off Sergio, the man child has two black eyes and bruised ribs with a dash of gashes all over his face. I ignore a group of medic knowledgeable soldiers who tend to Sergio and walk out of the ring from Sergio’s side. 

The room quiets down to complete silence as I stalk the side of imbeciles. The trainer stares at me with hatred but fear and I raise a brow at him before motioning him to try. The man hesitates in shock and I take advantage and pull him by his tack jacket. With two quick combos, he’s on the floor groaning.

I turn back to the group and, as a unit, they step back. Without a care, I spit the mouthpiece out of my mouth and walk forward. With each step I take, the opposing group walks back until they’re so densely packed against the wall that they’re standing on each other’s shoes.

“I hope you understand what I just said,” I growl at them with dangerous eyes, “If you have a problem with me. I suggest you leave. Otherwise…”

I point with my thumb over my shoulder to the mass of Sergio and the trainer being hauled up on stretchers. The men in front of me look down in fear and anger. I smirk at their spinelessness and spit down on the floor between me and them, before turning to the group of trainees.

“If I had it my way,” I glare at their pathetic fear marked faces, “I would have all of you skinned alive. But since I need your pathetic asses right now… it’s your only warning.”

I watch with a pleasurable warmth in my chest as three dozen fully grown men shiver and bow their heads as if they where pups bowing to their angry alpha. With one final glare, I turn away from them and walk back to the group tending to Sergio and the trainer. I loam over them for a second before coming to a decision.

“MOVE!”

At my tone the group of men scatters away, leaving the two injured neanderthals sprawled up looking at me. My eyes zoom onto the trainer and focus on solely him. The seconds tick by and the room remains silent. I take in the man’s broken jaw and bruised up face. His eyes are filled with rage and pain. My eyes turn to Sergio and I see his dazed eyes stare at me with the same rage and pain the other man has. The difference is apparent: Sergio is more difficult to do away and I always keep my promise even if it is to dead men. 

I turn away and walk in the direction of the closest exit. No one dares to move but eyes of a multitude of colors, all darkened from the chaos they have experienced under my rule, follow me until I stop at the archway. My shoulders, always squared with pride and strength, seem to take in the large three-door archway and force all soldiers to acknowledge me.

“Alacran will not deal with you,” I speak with deadly calmness, “I will. As for you, Matias, you served us well…. Dispose of him. In the quad. Before the Children eat and in front of me. Sergio will do it at point-blank.”

The room becomes Arctic cold at my words and I hear Matias, the trainer, thrash in both anger and fear. I walk out, hearing a group of men pull Matias up and drag him towards the cells I keep under the mansion. I calmly walk out of the training room with my bag over my shoulder and bottle in my hand. The room bursts into a loud wave of nice once the double doors close behind me, too loud and upset to be kept behind thick metal doors. 

I sigh in annoyance and disappointment, rubbing the space between my brows and above my nose to calm me down from the chaos that Sergio created. 

“One day,” I whisper to myself, “One day that man will be dead and all my troubles will be gone.”

The pathway back to the mansion is quiet, no one is outside and the gardens are freshly watered creating a nice wet dirt scent that reminds me of Texas. I breathe in the scent and stop at the edge of the quad’s center. The large circle-shaped area is tiled with beautifully placed red cobblestone. This space is used as a place to gather everyone and give out orders to the masses. It also is used for giving awards, celebrations, and the like but today it would be used to announce something else.

Treachery is unbecoming and will result in death. A rule set in stone since the beginning and will continue as long as the gang is alive.

“Miss Juliana?”

I look over my shoulder and see Ivan, one of Alacran’s inner circle and one of my past right hands, bow his head at me then square up to face me. I raise a brow and he speaks while staring down at the ground.

“Matias is in a cell. He will be dispatched in two hours. Would you like the ladies of the house to leave? I don’t know if you want the Calvajar family to be present, but I know you don’t like the ladies of the house to be present during these events.”

My heart twitches at his thoughtfulness and the gesture makes me smile a little.

“No thank you, Ivan,” I sigh, “They need to know and it will show them I don’t trust them to with this side of my life. Perhaps setting up the Entertainment Room for them just in case?”

“Of course ma’am,” he nods, “I’ll have it ready.”

I see the man’s warry look and nod for him to continue.

“Will… Umm. What will happen to Sergio,” he says with barely contained fury.

I roll my eyes, “I have to figure that out. He will be knocked down though, so don’t worry about him being dispatched. My promise to his uncle still stands but that doesn’t mean he won’t be punished for his stupidity.”

The man nods eagerly, “Good. Right then, if you excuse me, ma’am.”

I nod and the man takes the left path, towards the communal housing for my soldiers, at a brisk pace. A group of other soldiers follows him and I continue my way back to my house. I feel the whole situation linger over my shoulders but as the boss and face of my gang, I square up my shoulders and walk tall. I can let go when I’m alone or with Valentina.

“Good morning, mija,” Teresa smiles the second I enter through the kitchen.

“Good morning,” I smile tiredly, “Is everyone eating?”

“Yes,” she says with concern, “Is everything-”

“Dispatching today,” I answer her, “Two hours. Everyone present, no excuses. Let everyone know?”

The woman pales but nods. I leave her to her duties and serve myself some food from the array of platters she has set up. In the end, I have two plates filled to the brim with breakfast foods as I walk into the dining room. My family looks up and sees me. I smile as Guille waves at me with a quiet grin and Eva sends me a concerned but sunny smile next to him. Panchito and his grandmother smile at me but at the same time look me over for any physical injuries, forks in hands.

Mom looks up from her conversation with Val and looks me over. Her features shift to knowing and she turns to Val. My girl reads my mood the second her eyes land on me but upon feeling my mother’s stare, shares a silent conversation with her for a moment, before standing up to take the plates out my hands. She walks gracefully to the head of the table and places my plates in front of the tallest chair.

“Come on, honey,” she coos, “You need to eat.”

I do as she says and sit at my spot without further probing. The whole rooms shift to a warm kind feel as Val goes about getting and preparing my coffee. I watch silently as the others, taking spots on my side of the large table, being to talk quietly as if it were normal to see me come in with taped up hands and annoyed scowl.

“So,” mom says slowly, “Anything you want to share?”

I turn to glare at her without thought and her features turn to shock. A sharp pain sings my bicep and I turn to see Val raise a brow with hands on her hips as she stays standing up next to me. I blush and look take my coffee with a mumbled apology towards my mother. 

“What happened,” Val huffs as she takes her seat, “You were all cuddly before you left for your work out.”

I hear Panchito snicker and I glare at him. He raises his hands at me and I roll my eyes. Eva and Guille share a look, a little disgusted but interested in my change of attitude. Mom starts eating again but hands me a napkin to place over my knee.

“Sergio.”

The room shakes as loud groans bounce off the beige walls while I snicker into my cup. A glance at Val makes me burst out laughing. Her anger is visible on the red color of her cheeks and the downturned brows she has. I smile at her and take her hand. Val watches me as I kiss her hand sweetly and hold it as I start to eat.

“He started a mutiny in the training room,” another round of gasps, “I kicked his ass. I also broke the jaw of one of the trainers that decided he was all for betrayal. He’ll be dealt with.”

The room quiets down and I feel my family stare at me. Val squeezes my hand and I look up from my plate. All of them have looks of understanding and anger. I smile at them and the conversation is dropped. Eva and Guille share a look before the eldest Carvajal speaks to me.

“Do you want us with you,” she asks quietly, “We’re with you, Juls, so if you need us…”

“Only if you want to,” I tell them and the others, “I don’t want you guys present if you can’t stomach it. It will be very graphic and you’ll see a side to me I rarely let out in front of my family.”

Eva’s eyes shine at my use of ‘family’ and she nods, “Then we will be there.”

I smile at her and she continues eating. Val squeezes my hand again and I kiss her knuckles in response. Breakfast goes by quietly after that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Hi! How are you? Me? I've been stuck playing with my little brother on his new Xbox for the past week! So that explains the time I've been off. But, luckily for all of you, I've got a juicy chapter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and leave me your feelings about how the story is coming out. This is, after all, the chapter I've been waiting so long to post. It all comes together here and all my hints in the past chapters are explained, not in detail, but just enough to figure out what might happens after this.
> 
> So...enjoy? Comment maybe? Cuss me out? Tell me if I have errors? 
> 
> Happy holidays!

**YESTERDAY: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

“Alright, so what’s really going on?”

I look up from my breakfast and see my sister and brother staring at me with expecting gazes. I swallow my mouthful of pancakes and wipe my mouth to collect my thoughts. After a few seconds, I nod and look at them with a serious look.

“Lucia’s being blackmailed by Johnny-”

“We already know that,” Guille sighs, “What else.”

I roll my eyes, “I know you know that. Maybe let me finish?”

Guille sighs and Eva nods while taking a sip of her coffee.

“So Johnny planned to seduce Lucia, luckily she was in love with dad and that plan failed. However, Johnny went about backdoors to find out about Lucia’s early life. Up until bout two years before dad married her, she was a prostitute. She didn’t choose it, she was forced by her uncle to do it. Obviously, no one would care anyway. The press is ruthless but the public opinion is worse, so just the scent of Lucia’s past would ruin not just her and dad but also the whole family. 

So Johnny took advantage and forced her to work for him inside the company. What Lucia didn’t expect was that Johnny wanted _complete_ control over the company, he wanted to be CEO. So he used the same contacts he used for Lucia, he hired a willing man to murder dad-”

“How do you know this,” Eva frowns, “We only know the surface level of all this, and that’s because we hear it through rumors.”

I nod, “When I started dating Juliana, she introduced me to some of her men that work in the company during the day.”

“You mean those guys that visit you during the week are not just accountants,” Guille gapes.

I grin, “Yup, they’re informants that double as runners. They’re not the only ones, actually. Juliana’s dad made sure to have enough contacts inside the company to pass along information and protection. There’s a ton of La Familia’s men in the company, you just have to have your eye open for it.”

Eva looks off deep into the restaurant we’re in and takes a moment to ponder. I allow myself to eat while both my siblings take in the information. After I finish my plate of pancakes I pull my fruit bowl to me and talk between bites.

“Anyway, Johnny isn’t the only problem we have now,” I roll my eyes, “I took the liberty to have a few men look into Juliana’s dad’s death. I found out he was murdered at Juliana’s graduation party, as a ‘present’ to her and her father. They found a note attached to the killed guards proclaiming that Armenta was the one who sent the attack. Juliana followed the men and killed them, one of them was Armenta’s sons. Armenta didn’t take it lying down and he retaliated. Juliana replied and they have been at each other’s throats ever since-”

“Rightfully so,” Eva huffs, “If I were in Juliana’s shoes, I would hunt him down and destroy everything he owns.”

“And she did,” I nod, “She took down three of his hideouts, killed his sons, and basically cut his gang off from most of the organized crime gangs. Right now they are merely a gang but in name not in power. Their numbers are the same size as small gangs now. While they suffer to survive, Juliana became the Don and now everyone follows her because of her ruthlessness towards El Sur.”

“And that is why Armenta looked spooked when he saw her,” Guille gathers, “I mean if just the sight of her necklace causes people to piss their pants, then our sister-in-law is not one to mess with.”

I smile at Guille then nod, “Yes. _Everyone_ knows or has heard of _La Hija de La Muerte._ She’s the stuff of nightmares and tall tales. Bringing death from all sides and escaping just as easily.”

“Oh really,” Eva smirks, “That sounds more like you fluffing her up then criminal’s rumors.”

I laugh, “No really, Eva.”

Eva hums, “Alright. Now how are you involved with this?”

“It sort of started when Luiza told Mateo and me to leave La Familia alone,” Eva gives me a look at mentioning her husband but allows me to continue, “I looked into crime lords and corrupt government groups and found out that, though scarce, Juliana’s family isn’t the only one that has been behind a lot of things happening recently. Another family has been slowly building their ranks, that is until Juliana declared war on them.”

“Wait,” Guille whispers, “Are you saying Armenta’s family has been creating their own mafia?”

“Not Armenta,” I shake my head, “Armenta is just a smaller leader, he’s not a kingpin or anything close. He’s more or less the same position as Alvaro, the leader of the runners and the sicarios. The real leader is another man by the name of Perez Sr.-”

“That sounds like-”

“Exactly,” I cut off Eva, “Sergio’s father is in charge of El Sur”

The table is quiet, each of us in our thoughts. I play with the last pieces of papaya I have in my bowl before sighing.

“Val,” Eva speaks softly, “Have you told Juliana any of this? What about her leader, Carmela?”

I frown, “Camela was born into the mafia and she has true loyalty to it. She’s an older sister figure to Juliana. Sergio however, he’s an open flame in the middle of a hay barn, wild and dangerous. The way he has been acting lately makes me think he’s against Juliana.”

“But why stay then,” Guille shakes his head, “What is going on then?”

“When did you figure this out,” Eva asks, “About Sergio’s father, I mean.”

“The day before Armenta showed up,” I huff, “That’s why I had the story published the next morning, the same day Armenta showed up. I knew that if I had Armenta come after me, then Juliana would take care of him. He’d be one less man to take care of and half the gang to dispatch. The problem is, what does Sergio want or know for him to stay. His uncle was part of the mafia and so was his dad. But what started all this? Why did his dad go against La Familia? All I know is that Sergio is in the mafia and he could do some damage from the inside while his dad is having a turf war with Juliana on the outside.”

“Have you told her any of this,” Eva frowns, “She just left to god knows were!”

“I know,” I groan, “She woke up early, went to the gym like every morning, and I woke up alone! That’s why I went to see you instead! I was going to tell her but then she showed up and well you know the rest!”

“You have to tell her when she gets back then,” Guille says seriously, “This is important, Val. This could help her decide what she needs to do.”

“I know,” I nod, “I’ll tell her when she gets home. For now, let’s get stuff that we need. There’s plenty of space at the mansion so if you want extra stuff, we’ll find a place for it.”

“At least now we don’t have to worry about a lonely home,” Guille smiles sadly, “We should just move in permanently. That place has everything.”

“You have no idea how right you are,” I giggle, “I’ll give you the grand tour tomorrow.”

 

**PRESENT: LA FAMILIA COMPOUND**

 

The air is quiet except for breathing and the shifting of feet on grass or hard ground. I glance to my left and see my family staring forward but glancing around the structures around us. I’ve taken the road across from me to the hideout’s gym a few times, mostly to look for Juli or her godfather, and have gotten used to the grand scale of landscape the mafia had bought for themselves. The mansion, a large one with at least fourteen bedrooms and around twenty bathrooms, was only the beginning of what was hidden behind armed twelve-foot walls contained.

What once was a forest three years ago was now a small town. In an effort to restart a new life for her men, Juliana had bought a large area just outside of the capital and created her own Queendom to rule. The mansion was her castle and anyone would agree. After all, it had fourteen bedrooms, three dining rooms, twenty-two bathrooms, a grand library, her private office with a military-grade safe adjacent to it, and a multitude of recreational rooms for the family’s use. The scale of just the home was a monstrosity, especially considering that Juliana’s family only consisted of her and her mother. 

It wasn’t until she explained that she built it to her design, just like everything else in her Queendom, that it hit me that the house was not just her home but also her place of business or as I saw it now: a castle. Any meetings would be held in the sixteen seat dining room, and any visiting ‘business’ associates would be allowed to stay at the home with their group. The large open space leading to the patio was an area for events and parties, just like a great hall in a castle and it would be easily taken care of with the six maids that lived in the separate quarters with their family that also worked in the home.

If the mansion was the castle, then the buildings in the back were the town living behind the shadows of the royals. The large quart yard we were in, or how Juls calls it ‘the Quad,’ where everything in this small town was connected and a means to get around. The paths lead to different areas: a market place, a training ground, the Mansion, the garages, the barracks, the guardhouses, a medic building, the armory, a farm, even a dining area, were set to keep the whole town working to perfection. The marketplace had littles stores were groceries and bullets shelved on the same shelf. The training ground had a gym as its epicenter and outdoor shooting ranges right behind it. The farm had animals of all kinds and had stables to tend to Julian’s horses. The barracks were built like apartment buildings, sectioned off by branch and gender. 

Each area was equipped to take care of everyone’s needs so there would be little need to leave unless it was to visit someone outside or to ‘visit’ someone outside. A perfect town filled with criminals serving their leader with no complaints and no problem among themselves… Or so I thought.

My eyes turn to Juliana. The woman was standing at the end of the Mansion’s path with her back ram-rod straight and dressed in her favorite black Armani suit, the leas expensive to the bunch but the most comfortable that she owns. Across from her, a group of men drags in a man with salt-and-pepper hair by his handcuffed wrists. The men don’t seem to mind that the man is being dragged across the stone path on his knees. The man had tried several times to stand enough to walk but his feet somehow always got caught under him to the point of not caring anymore. He couldn’t speak if he wanted anyway, his mouth and a big part of his face was bandaged to keep his jaw in place. 

My eyes glance back to Juliana and a wave of concern rolls over me.

_Was it that bad? What he did...was it that bad that you have to have him killed before us?_

Evidently, it was if the roaring of angry soldiers rose through the lines of men around the quad. The men were each in rank like the soldiers they were and wore their colors, necklaces made of many colors and materials, proudly around their necks. A few looked elated at the arrival of the man and a few looked disgusted. I knew among them there had to be some that were in favor of him and against Juliana, but I knew that this would set them all the message that my girlfriend was not one to mess with. A beat passes and anther man is brought to the center of the Quad from the area the small hospital would be at and brings the crowd to almost riot level of jeers. Sergio walks, well stumbles, in his medic sweats with his face swollen to the point that his stumbling was obviously from not being able to see. 

Sergio and the other man are forced to stand in front of each other from two corners of the center circle. Juliana then walks forward and the whole place shuts up. The mob boss’ dress shoes ‘taping’ echoes with each step against the stone floor. My eyes don’t leave her; I’m completely entranced with my girlfriend’s commanding aura. 

“Right,” Juliana growls, “We all know why we’re here, so let’s not prolong this. Sergio…”

The man scowls but takes the gun from an outstretched hand. Juliana looks him over then looks to the other man.

“Time to meet La Mujer,” she says simply.

Juliana turns back to walk to her previous position in front of us but just as she takes her first step, Sergio points the gun to her. In a long arch caused by well-practiced moves, Juliana swings her arm back and hits Sergio straight in the stomach. I gasp as Juls turns and kicks the man squarely in the chest then kicks him a few times. I can hear the cracking of bruised bones falling victim to the final attacks, it must be my imagination though because the soldiers are yelling again with noise levels that shake the pavement under our feet. Juliana pulls out her gun and turns to the other traitor before her and shoots him between his eyes. The man falls, dead on the spot, and a second pool of blood collects on the other side of Juliana.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Juliana’s shout shuts everyone up and every pair of eyes focus on Juliana. A woman, Carmela, runs over to her crumbled up cousin but Juliana raises her gun at her.

“One more step and you’re next,” she says deadly serious, “Fuck the promises I have to your father. Fuck the love I have for you! I _will_ do it! Do not disobey me!”

The woman stands still with tears in her eyes. I see conflict pass by the watery orbs but then solidify into understanding and resolution. Perez hangs her head and raises a fist to her chest: a vow and submission to Juliana. The mob boss doesn't respond, instead, she turns to the live man at her feet. I can sense the thoughts swirling in her mind as she stays frozen above the traitor. The knowledge that Juliana feels betrayed, lost, and frustrated lights a wave of fiery anger in my soul that rarely appears in me. It's at that moment that I decide to help her along before anyone can take her pondering with weakness. 

My feet guide me forward and I feel Eva grab me. I shake her loose hand off me and walk to Juliana. The soldiers’ breath becomes silent and I have half a mind to look around me but I deny myself to show strength. Juliana’s head is still tilted down to the man but I see her tilt it slightly over to point an ear towards me. I stop right next to her and place my hand on her shoulder.

“Perhaps it’s too late,” I whisper into her ear, “Get rid of him. His life is not worth yours, amor. You’ve already taken his pride, just let him die in a ditch now. He’s not loyal, so take him out. If he causes any problems, get rid of him completely. You can only promise so much.”

Juliana nods slowly then glances to me, “Of course, darling.”

My assassin raises her drawn gun and shoots three times, once at each leg and once at an already bleeding shoulder. Sergio yells in agony and Camela closes her eyes at the sound. Juliana takes my hand and guides us back to our family. She stops once we’re near them and turns back to her soldiers.

“One chance,” she shouts, “He had one chance to show me his regret for his actions and he used it up. He is no longer part of La Familia. Wipe him from your memories. If I hear or see anyone with him, helping him, you will be dragged out of here too. Now, someone take that trash out of my home.”

Juliana doesn't say another word, instead, she pulls me along up to the mansion. The scuffle of men cleaning up the quad replaces the quiet air that once was there. We make it inside and Juliana guides the family and her subordinates into the dining room. She sits at her seat at the head of the table and I sit to her right. To my right sits Eva with Guille just behind us in his wheelchair. To Juliana's left are her mother and Panchito. The chairs across from our side are taken by Alvaro and the other leaders.

The full group of maids, all six of them, set snacks and drinks as per my request. Juliana glances at me and I signal for the women to leave us be. The two head maids of the mansion quietly excuse themselves and quickly close the double doors as they leave. The room is quiet and no one makes a move to speak, they all look at me then at Juliana and back. I feel a bump to my side and look to my sister. Eva’s look is grave and serious. Guille coughs from behind me and I take a deep breath.

“We need to talk…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**SERGIO POV**

“Run along now, traitor. And remember, if we hear one peep from you…”

I groan but don’t move as my com- as my _ex-commrads_ toss me out of the truck bed they drove me in. I fall in a heavy heap outside one of the many corridors within the city, far away from the nearest hospital. I wait for the sound of the truck’s engine to leave the area before look up from my position. All around me the street is deserted and I’m alone. I clench my teeth as I turn over to my side and inspect my injuries. My shoulder is bleeding slowly but I thank god that the Mob boss didn’t aim to any major artery. I have an in-and-out gunshot wound on my left leg and another on my right. The injuries are deep but can be healed after a few weeks of bed rest, I’ve suffered from worse. 

“Stupid bitch,” I growl out, “She’s going to pay for this! She and her whore are going to pay!”

“Sergio?”

I look up to a dark corner and from the shadows, a tall man wearing a grey hoodie walks into the light. The man comes further out into the light and I recognize his young face and scruffy beard: my old friend Jorge.

“Jorge,” I gape, “How-”

“I was on my way from La Cantina,” he explains as he jogs up to me, “What happened?”

“That stupid bitch, that’s what happened,” I curse out, “She attacked me this morning and pinned the blame on me! She killed one of dad’s spies and threw me out like garbage! Me! Can you believe that?! I’m the best solider that stupid gang has ever had!”

Jorge shakes his head, “That sucks man. You’ve been on this case for five years. I told you that crazy bitch would turn on her own men any day. I wouldn’t be surprised it was because shark week showed up this morning or just because you ‘looked at her wrong.’ Forget that bitch, let’s get you back to your old man. I’m sure he’ll-”

“Don’t you get it, Jorge,” I shout, _“I was the plan!_ I was supposed to go up the ranks then take advantage of my clearance to kill her! I was supposed to take over! That’s what dad wanted! It’s all that whore’s fault!”

“Who,” the gang member ask while helping me up, “Who are you-”

“That Carvajal bitch,” I groan while holding onto Jorge, “She’s Juliana’s whore now. They’ve been together for months now. I had to change course and work my way into Juliana’s bed. Shit didn’t work anyway! That whore beat me to it! What the hell do I do now?”

Jorge stays quiet then looks away. His black eyes unfocus and I see him think hard.

“What,” I growl, “You know something!”

The man sighs, “Cruz was killed.’

“Cruz,” I gape, “Our Runner?”

“Yeah,” he nods, “Some psycho businessman killed him outside of his home yesterday. I heard from Calvo that he was involved in the murder of that media guy, Carvajal.”

“Wait,” I turn to him, “Cruz helped a guy kill that bitch’s dad and that same guy killed him?”

“La Hija sent him to stalk him,” Jorge explains, “She sent him to his death, unknowingly.”

“So what you’re saying is…”

“If you find that guy, he’ll help you take care of La Hija for you. You’ve got enough to pin his anger on her,” Jorge nods, “He might even help Don Perez now that he’s taken over. Might as well learn from the Valdez-Flores clan, right?”

“You’re a genius Jorge,” I chuckle through pain, “Come on, help me home. Dad needs to know this.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How have you been? I bet you've been cursing me out for not updating! Luckily for you, this one is twice as big as all the other chapters. You're also going to get a lot of answers here and perhaps a peek about what is happening after this if you squint. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please let me know of any errors in the chapter. Don't hesitate to comment!

“What I still don’t get is,” Guillermo shakes his head, “Why you? Why, out of all the gangs, they chose this one? I know you were young Juliana, but if they knew about all of your past activities they should have thought you would retaliate.”

The room had been buzzing with opinions and accusations. Alacran had gotten angry at Valentina, upset that she hadn’t told me earlier, but after a scathing battle with Eva, he quickly shut up and had yielded to the woman’s glare. I could have jumped into the battle with the man but the news of Valentina’s knowledge struck me stupid and threw me into a deep tunnel I prefer never going to. Alacran’s anger was centered on Valentina but I knew who was the true cause of this situation. He obviously had forgotten about that day ten years ago and was latching onto whatever seemed weak enough to toss into the flames.

But, perhaps it’s just me? It may have been ten years to others. But to me, it’s engraved in my memory so deep that I could relive it at the drop of a hat. It’s a knee jerk action that happens whenever I think of my father and my grandfather until I finally remember that day, a path of grief and guilt that opens up in front of me when I’m weak and tired in the middle of the night or whenever I come back from a mission alone. My mind quickly trickles out the memories of my childhood and then up to the point where I stopped considering myself as a child. The day I had to ‘grow up’ at that moment to survive in the environment I was in.

“Juliana?”

I look up from the table’s surface to Val, forced to come back from my mind and to the present. Her angelic face is filled with concern and my heart feels heavy seeing it. I know she thinks I’m upset with her but all I feel right now is a deep concern of what is happening. Concern that my past will submerge Valentina and my family with a danger that was only meant for me. I take her hand and kiss her knuckles softly while giving her a gentle look. The breath she lets out is soft but I can taste defeat in it. Like a spouse of over ten years, my girlfriend can sense my distress from the air around me. Another pain hits my being but I feel an eerie calmness despite it.

I sigh and let go of her hand. The tendons of that lead my right ankle to my right knee pull tightly, reminding me of a ghost pain that only appears when the cold is too cold or the memory is too fresh. I grunt under my breath as I stand up. I unconsciously straighten my jacket and pull at the collar of my buttoned-up shirt, loosening the emerald green tie around my neck. I still feel stiff so I take my jacket off and lay it over my chair. The buttons at the end of my white long-sleeved shirt are unbuttoned while my eyes are locked on my hands, unseeing to what they are in staring at. The whole room quiets down as I go through these motions, confused at my sudden aloof attitude.

I pace behind my chair with my arms crossed. The seconds tick by on my wristwatch and the room becomes even more stifling. My eyes stay forward, unseeing, as I walk back and forth with my arms crossed. Sounds of gunshots and smells of freshly spilled blood make my body twitch like a drug addict going through withdrawal. My heart speeds up as if I’m about to run through a stretch filled with gun-wielding traitors and I gasp air into my lungs desperately.

_Not now. Please...not now…_

A cold air not belonging from any air conditioner sweeps the room and I hear everyone in the room shift uncomfortably in their seats.

“Did you feel that,” Eva murmurs, “That...chill?”

“Yes,” my mother says softly, “I did.”

“Did someone mess with the air?”

“No, the dial is right over there.”

I hear them continue to exchange words with each other. My hand comes up to cup my mouth, nausea hitting me at full force. I shake my head and stop mid-step.

“This is all my fault,” I croak, “It’s all my fault.”

“Juls,” my girlfriend gasp, “This has nothing-”

“You don’t understand,” I frown and turn to face the table, “This _is_ my fault. And you know it. You just don’t remember, you old man!”

I point to Alacran and he stares at me confused. I shake my head, upset that he hasn’t connected the dots. Perez gets it and I see her grit her teeth. The hands in front of her turn to fists and her cool green eyes begin to water.

“It was an accident, Juliana,” She says, “Everything just happened. You weren’t even there! So it couldn’t have been your fault. It was just-”

“A bad deal,” I laugh humorlessly, “Yes. Everyone says that. _He_ said that.”

The room gets colder at my tone. Carvajals look at each other in confusion while my family and Circle try to understand. Alacran’s face is blank and I watch as he slowly remembers the events of ten years ago.

“Junior,” Alacran says slowly, “This is about Junior.”

I nod with gritted teeth, “So it is my fault.”

“I’m sorry,” Valentina looks all around the room, “But, who is ‘Junior?’”

No one says a word, they all just turn to me. I grab onto the back of my chair and hold tightly to the carved wood. The chill is stronger, similar to how I felt at the temple, and the hairs at the back of my neck stand up.

_Hello...old friend…_

“Eva,” I look at the woman, “When Leon was alive...did he ask you to go up the latter? Get an internship with the company? Follow him at work to learn the ropes?”

Eva looks confused but nods, “Yes. He wanted me to see things firsthand. I joined him for deals and such. Guille did the same but not that close-”

I nod, “So did I. I had to see if I was sure about my choice.”

The room turns eerie at my words. The thought of a child walking next to an assassin while he works makes the Carvajal clan pale while La Familia in the room turns quiet. I can feel my mother’s eyes on me, confused and demanding.

“My dad wanted me to learn fast,” I slowly sit back down, “For my safety, I was thrown into the fray. I was at first, a trainee. Earning my spot in the ranks by climbing up with my own strength and not my last name…”

“They sent you to train with the recruits,” Eva concludes, “You were-”

“Ten. I started training at ten,” I cut her off.

Valentina and her family gasp. I see my mother pale and take Panchito’s hand, she still gets terrors of my first years in the mob. I lick my bottom lip and look forward to the silver platter in front of me. A glass bottle, round and shaped like a flat disk with a golden label, calls to me. Without a thought, I grab it and stare at it helplessly before popping the cork and filling a cup halfway. I swirl the glass and watch the liquid move about. The smell caresses my nose and I frown at the scent. My memory kicks in and the bitter smell turns dark like gasoline with hints of blood and car oil. A shake of my head and I spill a little of the liquid to my side, confusing the people around me. The cold breeze plays on my skin again before I finally take a sip and placing it down on the table.

“Perez wants revenge,” I say slowly as if it pains me to talk, “He wants revenge for his son.”

“Sergio,” Val raises a brow.

“No,” I laugh bitterly again, “His other son.”

“He had another son,” Eva frowns.

I nod, “Yes. Victor. Victor Perez Jr. His namesake.”

“Why,” Valentina whispers, “What happened?”

The room shifts again and my guilt fills the space. I sip my drink again and groan when the liquid hits my tongue. I smack my lips and put the glass down. My finger automatically runs on the edge of the glass, dipping in the liquid then playing on the edge again. 

“He was killed trying to protect me,” I say, “He and a dozen men died protecting a ten-year-old me.”

“What are you talking about,” my mother calls out in distress, “Victor died at a trade. The people they were going to trade with showed up at a safe house and mowed them all down! You were at home! Your father was with you! You were both at the range!”

I bite my lip and shake my head, daring to look into her fiery eyes, “Dad lied. I wasn’t hurt by training. I was hurt because...because he sent me with Victor that day as a reward.”

“WHAT?!”

“I was at the raid,” I say emptily, “I was there. I _heard_ him die… I escaped. Dad found me with Tio and they promised to never speak of it again. To keep you from having a heart attack.”

“WELL, I’M HAVING ONE RIGHT NOW JULIANA VALDES-FLORES!” 

Panchito holds onto my mother as she lets out panic-filled breaths. The room is warm and cold at the same time. I look to my tio and he frowns but nods to me. I take it as an agreement to spill the secret he and my father agreed to keep with me.

“I think,” Alacran speaks up, “You need to tell her--everyone--what happened.”

Once again the room is shrouded with deadly silence. I stare down at my drink and then take a sip. I can feel their eyes on me but I don’t look. Instead, I get comfortable and play with the liquid in my glass, thinking about how much I’m willing to tell. A glance at Valentina answers my question: I have to tell them everything.

“I was halfway through my training,” I speak clearly with my eyes on my glass, “And things...thing took a turn…I wasn’t supposed to be in the front. I was to learn each position and work at the top with dad. No one needed me on the ground but they did need me to know the inner workings of the mob. That’s why I started training. No one, not even myself, knew how good I would be. It was hard, I was ten and the other recruits were at least seven years older than me. Yet...one week...that damn month...I was at the top for once...and you know what happens when you’re on top at the end of the month...”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8 YEARS AGO: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO**

“Valdes! Congratulations! You’re the top recruit! You’re first since we began! It is your duty to carry out the execution this month. You should be proud.”

I glance around me to see the effect of the news on the other trainees. Many looked at me with anger and resentment while some simply looked to me with fear or impassiveness. I stifle a groan and nod to the man in front of us. His mid-length salt and pepper hair shakes when he nods at me. The man next to him, an average-sized young man in his early twenties, pulls out a gun hidden on his person and walks up to me. I look up to him with a straight back, something that has been beaten into me these past months and wait for him to stop. The young man hands me the gun barrel pointed down with the handle towards me, with a small nod. I lick my bottom lip and furrow my brow, accepting the gun with guilty reluctance. 

“HOLD HIM UP!”

A grunt and loud rustling of fabric is heard suddenly. All of the trainees including me turn to see as the teenager at the end of the line is grabbed by two volunteer soldiers by his lanky arms. A chill goes down my back as they beat him into submission, two men in their mid-twenties attacking a sixteen-year-old teen. The teenaged boy grunts and cusses, angry about the situation he is in, but I can see that his eyes began to water. He’s close to tears as he’s forced onto his knees in the middle of the courtyard we are in. I gulp at the meaning and the gun I have in my hand feels heavy. The young man that handed me the gun puts his hand on my shoulder and whispers lowly so only I can hear.

“You can do it, Juliana. Don’t show emotion. They will see it as a weakness.”

I want to look up to the young man but I simply nod slightly before walking forward. The courtyard is silent other then the kneeled crying teen, and I can feel all eyes on me.

_Okay. You can do this. It’s just one guy. Right?_

The teen looks up at me and his eyes shine a million emotions. I feel as if someone hits my chest directly with a heavy fist at the look. The air in my lungs is forced out and empathy kicks in. Visions of the past six months hit me over and over. Eating at the canteen. Playing around in the barracks. Jumping from scaffolding to scaffolding. Plotting raids and kidnappings. A relationship forged on trust that the person next to you will take a bullet for you just like you for them. True soldier bonds but twisted into mob mentality as old as time itself: take this gun and defend us both but if you betray me I’ll kill you myself.

_Come on! Come on! Do it!_

I blink forcefully before looking to the trainer. His eyes stare heavily on me and I force myself forward again. The man’s cruel stare makes me panic internally. An odd feeling of wanting to be praised and applauded surfaces in my chest and battles with morals that humans are born with. The conflicting emotions buzz back and forth in my mind, something foreign and twisted in my ten-year-old brain. A voice sounding like my father’s angry tone sounds in my ear:

_JULIANA! DO IT!_

I raise the gun and aim it to the teen in front of me. Tearful eyes lock onto mine and I see a whole life pass before them. He stares at me then gives me a small nod, accepting his position and mine. I nod back and my finger moves on the trigger.

**BANG!**

**Thud.**

I blink again, letting the air out of my lungs and a direct whiff of fresh blood into my nose. The teen lays forward, a few centimeters from my sneakers, and a puddle of blood starts to grow from the wound on his forehead. A hand grabs onto my shoulder and a loud cheer is heard among the soldiers that accompany my unit. The rough hand soothes me by running up and down my shoulder. It's warm in a brotherly way but my eyes follow the two soldiers as they grab the dead young man and drag him out of the courtyard. Just passed the archway leading out of the square is an unmarked truck. A few moments pass and the teen is thrown into the truck bed before speeding off to who knows where.

The young man whispers again to me, “You’ll quickly get used to it, Juliana. Next time you won’t hesitate. Trust me.”

“Well, now that that has been done,” the trainer, Victor Perez Sr., boast loudly, “It’s time for ‘Internship’ time! You each have been chosen by a division leader to follow from now until your graduation. Their requests have been reviewed by the Boss already, so you will be going with them starting today. If you do well, then you have a guaranteed spot in that branch. Good luck!”

“Juliana?”

I look away from the exit and to the person gripping my shoulder. The young man, Victor Perez Jr., smiles comfortingly down at me from underneath his white cowboy hat. His skills are out of this world and people praise him left and right. The son of Chino’s inner Circle, Victor Perez Sr. a trainer for La Familia, working as a volunteer when he’s not on call for the Assassin group my tio manages. He works hard every day at the range and gym and whenever Challenged he always comes on top with little sweat and even fewer tears. 

He’s a rather good looking guy. He’s taller than most with broad shoulders and nicely kept black hair. His face is still young, a little baby fat is still present at his shaved cheeks, but he has a sharp broad jaw that only movie stars could produce. Victor looks like a dream guy to any girl but to me, he’s a brother and has been ever since being placed in the training program. When eyes look away from me, disappointed that I don’t have my father’s skill, he picks me up and builds me back up. He would say many encouraging things and the one that always works is:

_You’re in a race with yourself. No one else. I should know what it’s like living under a father’s shadow. Just do your best._

“I chose you, kid,” he says breaking my thought process, “Come on. We’ve got some things to do today. I hope you’re ready?”

“Uhm,” I hesitate, “Are you sure?”

“You’ll be fine,” he senses my concern, “I promise. We’re just going to drop off some things at a safe house and wait for my contact to come to pick it up. It’s not dangerous, so you don’t have to worry. But, I’ve got a Glock with your name on it, just in case.”

“Thanks,” I tell him sincerely, “I thought no one would choose me…”

Victor shakes his head and pulls me along next to him, “I’ve got to be honest: no one did. I had to talk to your dad about it too. He didn’t want you going with anyone, but you have to go outside these walls sometime. I had to give him my word you’d be fine.”

“Oh,” I frown, “I mean, I know I’m not the best-”

“Your terrible,” Victor laughs, “You can shoot but when you do the runs, you can barely keep up!”

“I have short legs,” I huff, “And I’m ten!”

“I know,” the young man smiles, “You’ll grow into it. This is just training wheels. Once you hit puberty completely, you’ll catch up and run circle on these guys!”

“You think,” I stop right before entering the garage.

“I know,” He laughs, “You’re just like a puppy with too big paws! You’re clumsy but soon it’ll go away. You’re going to be a graceful young lady and lead us strongly. I know it. I can see it, Juliana.”

I feel touched at his encouragement so I smile up at him. Victor stops at a table across from his vehicle and takes out his keys. I watch as he uses a small silver key to open a drawer. Inside this personal space, he has a few different types of personal pistols and extra clips for each of them. I see a Desert Eagle among them, a present from my father most likely, and a shell for an automatic rifle. Under the weapons are papers of all kinds and I catch sight of a picture of a pretty girl smiling up at us. He takes out a regular 0.9 mm and hands it to me along with an extra clip. It’s the same kind my Tio would train me with when I was younger and the familiar weight in my hands calmed me down.

“Just in case,” he smiles, “Clip it onto your belt. I’ll start the truck.”

I do as he says, taking a spare holder from the shelves around us and fitting it to my right hip. My cargo pants fit loosely on me and it embarrasses me how the gun pulls my pants lower on my waist. It’s times like these I remember I’m still not a teenager nor an adult. I’m just a child playing cops and robbers right now but in real life. 

“Come on, hija,” Victor yells from his truck, “I’ve got to get there in this century!”

I nod and make my way to the truck. The F150 is well kept from the interior to its large tires. It mirrors the other ‘Tracker’ vehicles with its black paint job and red stripe running through the body, a calling card to anyone in the know that says: Stand back, this is La Familia’s Children! I close the heavy door behind me when I jump into the cabin. Victor smirks at my struggle but doesn't comment. He quickly speeds out of the garage and out to the road. 

The ride is silent until Victor pulls out a USB and slips it into the custom stereo’s slot. The cabin is quickly filled in with Norteno music, brass instruments blasting with guitars and strong drums.

_**Yo no busco problemas** _  
_**Pero si hay, yo los resuelvo** _  
_**Con tan solo una llamada,** _  
_**Aquí no existe el ver más** _  
_**Llévenla tranquilo** _  
_**Porque pesa mi palabra** _

I bob my head a little and enjoy the music. The song ends and Victor glances at me as the other begins. An accordion provides the melody and a strong guitar rips beautifully through it’s playing. Strong brass instruments blast in the back with furious drums. The song sounds dangerous just like the lyrics.

“This is my favorite song,” he nods to the stereo, “It’s _my_ song.”

“Your song,” I frown, “What-”

“I had it made for me,” he smirks, “You know? The Back Alley?”

My eyes widen at the news. The Back Alley was a way of saying the connections to the upper-class world. It's a means that cartel leaders use to connect with artists for parties and even a handmade song dedicated to them. Most songs are made as dedications to the Dons that favor the artists and not lower leveled members with enough money to pay for them.

“You paid them to make you a song,” I ask amazed, “I thought only Dons paid for songs.”

Victor smirks, “I will be, or at least close enough. I’m taking care of this snot-nosed kid. She’s a handful but I know one day I’ll be her second if I work hard enough. This is just to help pump me up to keep going on this long road I have. I need my own background music, you see?”

Victor doesn't let me say anything at his confession, instead, he raises the volume until I can’t hear my thoughts. The lyrics would render me speechless anyway.

_**¿Qué es lo quieren?** _  
_**¿Qué es lo que buscan?** _  
_**¿Que están tramando?, Que no me asusta** _  
_**No tengo miedo a perder la vida** _  
_**Pero me cuido por si se animan** _

The dirty streets of the southern city pass by quickly, no street sign or stoplight is taken into consideration. Victor quickly pulls up to a two-story house surrounded by small one floor houses on each of its sides. It's made of the typical cinder blocks and concrete that most houses in the area have. The neon green paint is chipping off and the rusty gate is eight feet tall preventing anyone from seeing inside. Upon reaching the small ramp to enter the garage, the people on the street seem to know what is happening and quickly hide inside their homes. Victor smirks at me then hits a button attached to the stereo. The large metal doors slide open slowly, showing that this run-down house has more secrets inside than what meets the eye. He pulls in halfway with the trunk facing outward, allowing the door to be open for our visitors, and signals for me to follow him.

“Hello! Hello!”

“Finally!”

“Took you long enough, cabron!”

Victor shakes his head and puts his hat back on his head while taking off his racer jacket to hand to me. I hold onto the Budwiser jacket and fold it over my arm. My hermano walks into the house and I follow him inside. Where the living room is supposed to be is multiple pallets filled with boxes of many sizes. There are some with white terry cloth bags marked with a simple ‘C’ and others with heavy-duty boxes with a ‘P’ marked on them. A fully stocked kitchen is connected to the room by an awkwardly made archway. I can see from the kitchen that the house continues with back rooms and a bathroom.

“Go get something to eat and drink, Juls,” Victor says while being handed a cigarette from one of the men in the room, “We’re waiting for our Contact to get here. I swear he said he’d be here by now.”

“Well he’s not,” one of the men shakes his head, “Make yourself comfortable, Hija. We might be here a while. The upstairs has a T.V. if you want to watch that. The other guys are up there keeping watch too, so you can help them if you want.”

“Thanks,” I nod to the ten men sitting on boxes and plastic chairs.

Victor nods and I take my leave. The kitchen has a box filled with potato chips and sweets. I pull a few small bags with a soda from the fridge before looking around for my way upstairs. Confused, I walk further into the house only to find no staircase. A door leading outside answers my question, so I follow it. The backyard is made of only concrete floor and another room most likely filled with more ‘merchandise’ but a metal staircase is welded to the backside of the house.

“Damn,” I huff while walking up the steep steps, “No wonder they make us run around like dogs!”

The door is open, so I walk in. Another group of men, five in total, look up at me and smile kindly. The oldest man points to a chair near the corner of the room, far away from the door and behind more stacks of things. I grin and quickly walk to it.

“Only a few channels, mija,” the man shrugs, “The game is on, so there’s that.”

“It’s okay,” I nod, “I was gonna watch it with dad anyway.”

The men chuckle and one speaks up, “Daddy’s girl.”

I bush and they laugh again. The men go back to their watch, two inside and the other three on the balcony with long-range rifles. The time passes by slowly and I watch the game from start to finish. My snacks are depleted and so is my patience so I stand, leaving the Budwiser jacket on the seat, and walk toward the balcony. One of the men nod to me and point out to the street. The house is located at the center of the connection of two streets forming a ‘T’ making it a perfect spot to look out of, a half-circle vision needed for a lookout. 

“The Japanese read left to right,” the man who pointed says, “And so do we. Point from left to right then back again. Your left side is the weakest since you’re right-handed. Always start with left then right. Your right is protected as your center vision peripheral.” 

The man hands me his rifle and shows me how to use the scope. I follow his directions for a good ten minutes until loud yelling from the lower floor reaches us.

“What the hell?”

The whole house seems to shake as we feel a person run up the stairs. All of us run inside to see the person. Victor runs through the door holding a radio in his hand. He frowns at the men, ignoring me for the first time I met him.

“Traitors. All of them. Bronco switched sides. Says he’s taking the house and us,” He growls, “Stand your ground. Juliana follow me.”

Victor grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me with him.

“What’s happening,” I ask him, “Victor?”

“My Contact is a traitor,” He says with venom, “Damn idiot. I need you in the backhouse until we take care of this.”

“I can help,” I stop in the middle of the _patio,_ “I’ve got a good eye. Just give me a rifle and I can-”

“No Juliana,” Victor pulls at me again to walk, “You don’t get it! These guys aren't just regular guys. They’re Runners! They’re trained to kill on sight! No age is forbidden! They kill civilians as well! I can’t let you-”

“Why not,” I huff and stop again, “I can help, Victor! This is why I’m here! That’s why you picked me right? I need to help! I can’t just be on the sidelines! What kind of-”

“I won’t let you be in the middle of this,” He yells over me, “You’re Chino’s hija! If something happens to you, we’re all screwed! Don’t you get it Juls? You’re the Heir! If your gone, then the whole Familia has no hope! I _need_ to keep you safe! We’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time we deal with basura like this. Just-just stay inside the backhouse, please?”

I stare at the young man with confusion. He brought me here to teach me how to live off the land. Teach me how to work on the streets. It makes no sense to me.

“Victor I-”

**BANG! BANG!**

Echoing sounds around the patio and Victor throws me behind him and draws his two pistols from his waist. Yelling from inside the house can be heard by the two open doors. The sounds transport me into a tunnel and suddenly I’m not in control of myself anymore.

“¡AQUI ESTAN! ¡AQUI ESTAN! ¡EN SUS LUGARES MUCHACHOS!”

Victor points to the back room with his right armed hand, “GO! JULIANA!”

Another round of gunfire echoes around us and Victor glares at me. My feet feel cemented to the ground under me. I can’t move and I can’t think all I can do I hear the rapid gunfire grow louder. I shiver in place still staring at Victor next to me. Victor takes action after seeing my state, putting a gun back into his left holder and grabbing me by my waist to throw me over his shoulder.

“Goddamnit Juliana,” He shouts.

**BANG! BANG!**

The door to the room is thrown open somehow and Victor runs past tall ‘merchandise’ filled pallets until he reaches a small hidden closet. He pushes me inside and stares at me seriously from the entrance.

“Stay here and-”

_“FELIPE IS DOWN! CHEPO IS DOWN! EVERYONE IS DOWN! THEY’RE COMING INSI-_

**BANG! BANG!**

“FUCK,” Victor cusses and pulls out the radio he has attached to his belt, “We’re all fucked!”

Victor quickly locks the door from the inside and throws the door closed on me. I lean forward and try to open the door but before I can unlock it my hermano throws a large heavy box in front of the door, closing the door from opening forward.

“What are you doing,” I gasp as adrenaline starts waking me up.

Through the metal screen, I see him push heavy boxes until they mostly cover the door except for small cracks where I can see between the boxes. A long moment passes and I can hear storming footsteps run down the stairs to the first floor. The realization hits us both as the voices slowly become silent one-by-one. Victor stops and looks at me from the crack between boxes.

“Stay there,” he forces out with a heavy gasp, “Don’t move. Call Chino. That’s an order, Valdes.”

“Victor,” I call out with tears in my eyes and voice, “What are you doing?”

“Get out,” he says with the cold expression slowly leaving his face, “You’re in my office. There’s a box next to you with one of my Desert Eagles your dad gave me and a radio connected to this frequency. There are three clips with it, take them. The small window behind you leads to the street behind the house. Run as far as you can south while listening. When the signal cuts off and connects to the closest safe house, call a Black Spot and repeat your name three times. They’ll let you inside. I’ll take as many as I can while you go.”

“What about you,” I cry and grab tightly to the metal door, “What about you, hermano?”

My brother looks down to his boots with a blank look in his dark eyes. The noise of one-way gunfire seems a million miles away and we’re enveloped in an eerie quietness. Victor licks his lips then nods to himself before looking up. He suddenly looks like the twenty-two-year-old he is: young, sacred and wild. He opens his mouth and sings softly through defeated breaths:

_**De la pandilla estoy al pendiente** _  
_**Vivos y muertos, todos recuerdo** _  
_**Es mi familia y la llevo dentro** _  
_**Donde me encuentro no entra cualquiera** _  
_**Yo cuido al jefe aunque no duerma** _

The lyrics make me gasp and I start sobbing now, “Victor?”

“Take care of Sergio for me,” Victor whispers to me, “As a last request for a dead man, take care of Sergio for me. He starts in two years.”

“VICTOR! PLEASE DON’T GO!”

“I believe in you Princess,” he smiles sadly, “Que la Mujer the guie.”

“VICTOR!”

The young man turns away and draws his guns again. I hear him load his first bullets in their chambers. His black t-shirt and black Levis disappear into the darkness as he turns off the light in the room. My sobs shake me harshly as I watch my brother look over his shoulder towards me and close the door behind me.

A long stretch passes again and I hear return fire sound outside. I suddenly have a feeling to pray so I do. I grasp onto the rosary around my neck and pray to La Mujer to keep Victor safe. My prayers are unanswered as my ears pick up shouting followed by three shots then silence. 

“Victor,” I cry softly into my hands.

I bite my lip tightly and feel my teeth cut into my lip. The taste of copper hits my tongue but I feel no pain deeper than the knowledge that my brother has been killed due to my uselessness. My eyes see without seeing and I turn around to lean against the door in defeat. A dark shape catches my eyes and I turn to it. A black candle with a hooded skeleton printed on its side greets me. I have only seen candles like this when my father goes out on ‘Hunts’ that are dangerous. My father’s voice rings in my ears as a memory fills my mind.

_“They’ll walk me home, so keep a good watch over them. If they go out...so will I.”_

A small lighter is next to it and I stare at both intently. A cold feeling fills the small room as I debate on my actions.

_What’s there to lose? She’ll take me either way. Why not ask for more time?_

With a small nod, I grab the lighter and flick it on. The orange flame dances and I take a deep breath. With a heart filled with fright, I light the candle with one try. The light flickers as if dancing, slowly melting the black wax underneath. 

_“If it dances, then I’m being blessed. She’s listening. She’s watching.”_

“Please take me home,” I whisper with my hand on my rosary, “Give me more time. My family needs me. You can take me when they're safe for good. Just, please grant me more time to grow so I can take care of them the next time they’re in danger. I _have_ to repay...Victor. I have to repay dad. I have to repay Tio. I have to repay them all. Please...”

The flame steadies for a second then quickly lights brighter, burning the wax faster.

“Thank you,” I kiss the plastic necklace in my hand, “Thank you.”

I look around quickly to find the things Vi-my brother told me to get. I find a small table set up and, just like he said, a box with a beautiful gun and three clips. I put the clips in my thigh pocket for easy access and clip on the radio to the side opposite the Glock. Turning behind me I see the window and quickly force the metal screen off. There are no decorative bars on the other side, an oddity compared to the standard bars to keep burglars out, so I use the table to help me up and out of the room. 

I grunt as my feet hit the concrete road. I stand up straight only to flinch and crumble to the ground. I look down at my right leg and see a deep gash cutting my ankle. I move it around in a circle slowly only to wince as I feel my ankle cry out in pain. Gunfire sounds again, this time accompanied by distant sirens so I force myself up. My hurt ankle makes it hard to move but the danger is a hair width away so I shuffle forward with my gun drawn.

I make it a few feet until I finally have to accept my ankle is too hurt to keep walking. I see a regular car nearby so I shuffle to it and break the window open. Following my training, I hotwire the car and fix the seat so I can see over the dashboard properly. The radio is forced into the cupholder and I shut the music off from the car. I look over my shoulder to the house and raise a hand to bless it.

“Thank you,” I whisper, “I’ll follow your request, Victor.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRESENT DAY: MEXICO CITY, MEXICO

The air around me is quiet as I finish my tale. I don’t dare look up from my re-filled cup and instead drink the full thing down again. I move to the bottle again and pour another cup filled with mezcal. I drink half and feel the heaviness of guilt over my shoulder...or perhaps grief? No one speaks so I speak up again.

“Dad picked me up at the safe house,” I murmur, “He was elated that I was mostly all right. The police got to the house and discovered the opposing gang inside with $200,000 of ‘merchandise’ and the bodies of my brothers. They all were sentenced but didn’t last long, dad had them killed in their cells. Victor...he was laid to rest in the Perez family plots. I begged to have that singer serenade his song to him on the day they lowered his casket. Dad wanted to pay for it but I paid for it myself with my earnings. Perez Sr stayed as a trainer until a year after Sergio started. He couldn’t ‘see young men who would have worked under Victor’ anymore so he retired. I've kept with my promise to Victor so far. Sergio is alive, shunned, but alive. But seeing that he's gone against everything Victor fought for, I don't think he'll be upset if I break that promise.”

“You’re father covered for you,” my mother cuts me off, “Why would he-”

“I asked him to,” I cross my arms and close my eyes, “I didn’t want you to stop me. I had to continue. You don’t understand, mama. I _needed_ to repay them. All of them. They died protecting me. So, I took over for them. I made things safe for my family so they could go on without me worrying about low leveled dealers raiding them in their outposts. What kind of leader am I to hide away and let them die alone? No. I didn’t want to die a coward. Songs to be told about how I sat on a throne and played chess with my men. Never. I worked my way up. Won every month after that month and did as Victor did. I succeeded and gained respect as one of their own then as their leader.”

"So you just decided to be on the frontlines as a child to prove a point,” my mom yells, “You almost got killed many times, Juliana! Putting yourself in the middle of danger just to keep a ‘destiny’ Victor made for you?”

“If I’m going to die,” I turn to her with a quiet acceptance of my fate, “I’m going to die fighting for my family. There's nothing more to it.”

“And you had to promise your life to La Mujer for that,” Valentina says outraged, “What-”

“I had to,” I grit my teeth and look down to the table, “I had to ask for help. I was surrounded by thirty men and five minutes from death! I had to! She watched over me and continues to do so! I’m not the first person in this family to ask for help!”

“What if she comes to complete her side of the deal?”

I look at Valentina. Her cold stare mirrors her voice. It scares me how deadly serious and scared she is. My hands move forward and I hold her hands in between mine. My eyes hold onto her as I speak.

“Then it’s my time,” I say quietly to her, “That’s why I live life to the fullest. So when she comes for me, I’ll be ready. I cancel meetings and business trips to spend my time with you. I go to ‘hunts’ with my brothers to bond with them. I go on trips with my mother to see her smile next to me. I help the citizens in this city to feel some of my sins leave me. I want to spend all my time with my girl and my family so when I leave, I can say I didn’t waste the extra time she gave me.”

Valentina stands suddenly and pulls away from me. I stare at the empty chair while hearing her leave the room. A sniffle is the only remains of her in the room and I sigh deeply. A cold weight holds onto my shoulder again and I raise my hand to cover the feeling.

_What do I do now?_

I stand up and turn to the table, “Send for Lucia. I have to talk to her. If Sergio has always been with El Sur, then he will use Johnny to his advantage. I need to convince Lucia to seduce Johnny into false security. Once Johnny is taken care of, then El Sur is next. Make it so.”

A final look is given to Alacran then I’m grabbing my jacket and leaving the room in search of a distressed heiress.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 13, and with at least twenty chapters planned, seven to go! Things are picking up, so do expect large chapters from now on. I did add a little spice at the beginning of this one so if that doesn't really interest you, you can skip onto the second part. You won't really miss anything except for a little fluff between the girls at the end of the sexy times.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think in the comments. If there are any errors of anything off, please let me know.

“Valentina?”

My agile and light footsteps make very little sound as I explore my private floor for my girlfriend. I had looked all through the house so far and had come up empty-handed. Worry had started to settle in as could find no clue of the blue-eyed beauty anywhere. There was one other place I could look so I quickly turn to the far end of my floor. I pass by large paintings on the walls that I had placed on the white walls. Most were old projects Val had worked on had no place for them so were placed in storage or in the other two properties her family had. After being shown one of her old paintings when visiting her at El Valle, I had begged her to bring all those paintings out of storage to hang them on my walls to have some part of her near me when I couldn’t see her. My heart grows heavy with each one I pass, reminding me that she was angry with me and at any moment the walls could become bare again.

I finally reach the thick door to my office and open it cautiously, “Val-”

A startled shout leaves my mouth as long fingers attached to delicate hands pull me into my office by my jacket. The air is thrown out of my lungs when Val pushes me roughly against the thick door, effectively closing it behind me, with a glare burning into my eyes. She quickly locks the door and roughly grabs my face to be pulled into a rough kiss, robbing me of my breath again. She kisses me heatedly, almost animalistic, and pulls on my jacket roughly to pull it off of me. Once free of my jacket she starts tugging on the buttons of my dress shirt desperately. Though I enjoy whenever she gets rough on me, the sudden action confuses me so I pull away to voice my concerns.

“What are-”

_“Shut up!”_

My mouth closes shut and I stare wide-eyed as Valentina pulls me by tie tightly like a leash and forces me into my leather chair. I continue to gawk at the woman when she straddles me and pulls me into another heated kiss. Sharp nails run down my arms to force me to keep them at the armrest for her convenience. I yelp at the action and pull away from her to give her a bewildered look.

“You’re not leaving me. Do you understand Juliana Valdez,” Valentina growls, “You’re staying right here! Muerte or not, you’re not leaving me here alone! I won’t allow it!”

I can’t say a word as she’s too busy kissing me desperately again. She bites my lip and I allow her entrance into my mouth. We’re in the middle of a heavy make out that is all tongue and teeth when I feel her hands continue to undress me as best she could. My shirt is unbuttoned and my tie is pulled off of me to be thrown onto my desk. She tugs at my bra and unclips it from the front clasp. Whatever she was trying to achieve was met because she pulls away from me and stars kissing down my neck, taking time to give my uncovered breasts some attention before continuing her path down my torso. She nips at my hip before soothing with the lovebite with a hot tongue. 

“Valentina,” I groan, “Sweatheart, what are you doing?”

“Showing you why you need to stay here with me,” she growls against then nips at my skin.

I groan again as she has her way with me, knowing full well that I won’t be able to talk clearly with her in this state she is in. I decide to close my eyes and let myself enjoy her actions, I desperately need something to take my mind off of this whole ‘betrayal’ situation and this was a perfect way to let go. Though I’m enjoying the attention she’s giving me I try to keep a small part of my brain working on what to tell her when this lovemaking is done.

“Off,” she says tugging at the button on my slacks, “Now.”

I nod and help her pull my pants off along with my underwear. Valentina then takes control of me by giving me a glare as a warning to not move from the chair. I watch completely hypnotized as she slowly pulls my clothes down my legs and off, somehow she had taken my dress shoes off while she was kneeling in front of me. The only sound in the room after that is our heavy breathing and the sound of rustling clothes as Valentina moves into place between my thighs. I can’t help but grab her hair into a fist as she kisses up my legs teasingly. She hums and glances up at me, pleased that I’m not denying her, before nipping at my inner-thighs with a little smirk on her lips.

“Fuck,” I groan, “Just do it, baby.”

Val smirks against my left thigh then proceeds to lick the heated skin of my nether lips. I throw my head back and let out a loud groan that triggers a shiver down my spine and a snicker from Valentina. I lick my lips as my girl’s tongue gently laps at my folds while dragging her sharp nails up and down my thighs. I shiver and look down again at my lap. Her long hair is held tightly in my right fist, making it hard to see her face from the wrecked hairdo. I use my left hand to pull her hair into a much better hold and I’m awarded seeing her ocean eyes pierce up at me with lust and fierce emotion. 

“Valentina,” another groan leaves me, “Damn baby.”

She hums and triggers a shudder through my body. I bite my lip and look down at her with what I can imagine are dark eyes. Electricity, fire, and desperation pass between us through our staring. It seems I don’t need to talk about her fears because I can read her mind through her eyes. I nod at her and reach down with my right hand again to cup her cheek. The slick wetness sticking to her cheek is mine and gives me a thrill at seeing it on her that reminds me of the times I would ‘mark my territory’ on our dates. I growl under my breath and then softly run my thumb under her eye. Her lust softens into a loving stare and I smile down at her.

“I’m all yours, mi amor,” I tell her lovingly, “There’s nothing to worry about. I’m not going anywhere.”

I can see her smile against me and I take this as a victory so I sit back and relax as my girlfriend sends me into pleasure under her tongue and fingers. My body falls into a pliable mass, going through the motions of climbing a hill to reach salvation. Valentina’s actions are slow and intentional on me for some time until she decides that she needs to be closer to me. Her left-hand makes its way to my entrance and slowly goes inside me. I groan again when she pulls away to let her hand take over. She slowly stands up and straddles me again. 

“You better not leave me,” she husks to me, her forehead against mine, “I won’t forgive you if you do. You belong to me, Juliana. No one else.”

I nod through my stupor, “No one else. Just yours.”

“Good girl,” she grins, “Now say my name, darling.”

“What do you-VALENTINA!”

Strong fingers move in and out of me quickly, hitting the soft spot inside me on each completed movement. Valentina was avoiding the area until now, until she felt she had made her point, and now was giving me the full brunt of her expertise while above me. I shake in my chair and my hands go to the woman’s back. I scratch her back and Val hisses with pleasure at my reaction. I groan and moan and whimper as she twists her fingers inside me in the way she knows I enjoy. A thin sheen of sweat covers my body and I silently thank her half-undressing me as the cool are around us tries desperately to cool me off. 

Valentina’s right-hand caresses my cheek and makes me stare at her directly. Her eyes are vibrant like an energized lion ready to pounce on her prey. The smile on her lips is kissable so I lean up and envelop her in a harsh kiss like the ones we exchanged at the beginning. My abs twitch with each second that passes in a warning that my orgasm was very real and very near. Valentina pulls away and turns to leave a kiss at the edge of my jaw.

“Come for me baby,” she commands, “Andale, jefa. I want to see you come apart under me.”

I groan loudly and my body does as she says. The force of my orgasm shakes me thoroughly making my abs twitch like mad and my legs shake like an earthquake going through my whole body. Each gasp that leaves me makes me tremble in my leather seat from the force. I can feel my slick wet the leather surface and I’m reminded of the ruined seat I had replaced at my company office. I close my eyes, relaxing my bones and slowly come back to earth. Valentina’s cooing against my neck helps me calm down but also makes me chuckle once I have my breath back.

“You’re very territorial, amorcito,” I smirk drunkenly, “You think you can take on La Mujer if she decided to take me?”

Val growls and grips my chin to look at me, “Yes. And if she does ‘take you’ I will follow you.”

I raise a brow, “So now we’re in a Romeo and Juliet situation?”

“No,” the fierce woman shakes her head, “This is a ‘Notebook’ situation.”

Her serious look makes me laugh again, “So you’ll die from Alzheimer’s and I’ll die of a broken heart?”

“First off,” she huffs at me with humor in her eyes, “No one really knows how they died, the author simply suggests they died together at the same time. And second, who said you’re Noah in this scenario?”

“Perhaps the time I climbed up to your window says I’m Noah,” I counter with a smile, “Or maybe when I suggested I make a house for us to live in once my mother marries Panchito?”

“I like it here,” she whispers to me, getting soft suddenly, “All your men are kind to me and all the women soldiers come to me to tell me about the gossip going on.”

I guffaw at her answer, “You’re priorities are so screwed up, cielo!”

“Says the woman that promised her soul to the Grim Reaper,” she growls, anger seeping into her again.

I shake my head and raise my hand to caress the crease between her eyebrows. The taught skin smoothes out under my thumb and I lean forward to kiss her softly. When I pull away she lets a sigh out the pulls out her anger and leaves only sadness and uncertainty.

“We’re bound to go with her sooner or later,” I calmly tell her, “I just asked to spend more time here. It was a reasonable deal at the time.”

“And now,” she bites her lip.

“And now I’m even more happy I took that vow,” I smile at her, “I wouldn’t have met you if I hadn’t done that. I wouldn’t have found out what love truly feels like. I wouldn’t have seen the most beautiful woman in my life smile at me like the sun. I wouldn’t have felt satisfied with my life if I had died then as I do now.”

“You’re ready to die,” Val whispers with confusion, “You feel okay to leave me here, alone again?”

I stare at the woman above me and I understand what my father went through with my mother. Though my mother understood the dangers of my father’s job, she still wasn’t okay with him being in the crosshairs from time to time. It was a fight I witnessed many times as a young child and then as a pre-teen. It was a conversation I had with my father briefly before he was taken from us. My eyes turn to the painting on the wall next to me. Its a simple impressionist portrait, one of the Chihuahuan Mountains and reminded me of my childhood in Texas. 

“You see that picture,” I point out to Val, “Take it off.”

Valentina looks at me bewildered but gets off me and walks to the chestnut frame. She pulls off the painting with care and gasps when the safe I have hidden behind it appears. It’s a simple safe, ten million times simpler than the real safe I keep in the room, and is used for appearance purpose and not actual safety of its continents.

“Your birthday,” I tell her, “The code is your birthday.”

Valentina takes my silent plea and hits the buttons slowly to open the safe. A small ‘click’ answers her password and the safe opens forward to let her in. I nod to her and she pulls out a thin leather briefcase, the only thing inside, and walks to me with it in her grasp. I stand up, still mostly naked, and take the case from her hands. A quick ‘click’ from both small hinges and the object is opened up to us. There are a few stacks of manila folders with their tabs labeled with names, objects, properties, and vehicles. I pull out the bottom folder and hand it to Valentina. As she takes the folder, I move the other things and leather bag to the corner of my desk.

“What is this,” she frowns at the folder.

“Open it.”

Val opens the folder and gapes when she reads the continents. I smile to myself as she flips through the papers and then re-read the others. Fliping of pages continues with disbelief murmurs and I take my seat again.

“This,” she licks her lips when she turns to me, “This is your will…”

“I know.”

Val’s throat bobs as she gulps harshly, “Wha-why?”

“I told you, mi amor,” I pull her back into my lap, “Everything mine, belongs to you. My grandfather built this kingdom to sustain his wife and daughter so they can live better days then he did. My father maintained this kingdom to strengthen his wife and daughter’s abilities for their futures. I’ve helped grow this kingdom to make my family achieve their dreams. You told me, when we first met, that you wanted to build something of your own. That you didn’t want your surname to be the single reason you are going up in the world but that your strengths are. 

I completely understand that. I told you all the trouble I faced as a trainee, and I can tell you hours of difficulties I had to face after that. When I first got to know you, I knew you and I were kindred spirits. People around us didn’t have much faith in us. We were cast off and that is why we both worked twice as hard to get where we are. I always wanted to be with someone that wanted to build up this kingdom with me, not help spend what has already been gained. 

You’re that person, Valentina. You’re a fighter. You have the drive to get things done and the dream to follow. This will is to make sure that even if I’m gone, you’ll still have my support with you. No one will have a say in my decision, not even my mother. I think you should know she was very pleased with signing these papers and reviewed it with her lawyers so she could amend her own will. You will own half of my possessions, including my stocks at the company, and the other half will be with my mother. If she gets married, then you have a say on if she is allowed to give possession to her spouse and vice-versa. You two are the only people I want to relish in the possessions this kingdom has, just like my father and grandfather wanted.

I was planning on already helping you along by buying you a small media company that has been on the edge for months now but these recent events have kept me from having a meeting with the owner.”

“You want to buy a company for me,” Val stares at me in awe, “You want to invest in me? Why? I’ve never-”

“Given me the reason not to,” I cut her off gently, “I want to invest in you because I know it in my soul that you _are_ my future. You’re the only woman that makes me feel like I’m enough and that I’m not some crazy authoritarian. You make me believe that I will grow old and have kids and see them grow old to have their kids. I can see myself loving you until I’m old and grey and senile. Having you by my side for all my life is the only thing I’ve been completely sure of in my life other than my demise.”

“You sound like your proposing,” she chuckles through tears that have collected in her eyes.

“I could have,” I smirk, “But where’s the fun in that? I always thought of you as the type of girl to want one of those fancy ‘romantic’ proposals at overused places.”

“Like the Eiffel Tower or the Taj Mahal,” she giggles.

“I’ll even buy our way inside if you want,” I nod happily, “But that’s for later. Right now I want you to be safe.”

“You don’t want me here,” she concludes sounding upset, “You want us all to go.”

I nod slowly, “Lucia is going to bring Johnny to me. Then I will take care of him. After I do, Perez will come at me and I can’t have you all here. It’s dangerous. If anything would happen to you, then we would truly be in a Romeo and Juliet situation.”

She stays silent and my heart breaks as the tears in her eyes spillover, “I want to be with you. I will worry more about not being here with you. I need to see you. What if something happens to you and I can’t be here in time to be with you.”

“It will worry me if you’re here with me,” I counter, “You don’t know these people, Val. They kill children on the way to grade school. They drop innocent people into vats of acid to kill them for fun. I’d prefer you’d be far away from here in a nice cabin in the woods of Canada than here in bloody floored marble house.”

“You can’t make me,” she grits her teeth, “I won’t let you. You can’t.”

I stare at her and weigh my options. I feel the pull to have her close to me but know that even allowing Perez to catch a whiff of her will result in being chased to used as leverage. Then there is the factor of if something extreme did happen to me, I wouldn’t be able to see her before La Mujer showing up for me. I bite my lip and make a mental calculation. I sigh, defeated and force her to look into my eyes for further emphasis.

“We need more people,” I conclude, “More assassins and battle-hardened men, preferably the Italian sector or the South American one. The Japanese deal with a lot of bosses too, so perhaps they would work too.”

Val grins and leans over me to kiss me but I raise my hand and continue.

“You are not to leave the house, do you understand,” I raise a brow, “That includes your family. No one will leave without an escort of at least ten men. I also want your whole family to take lessons to protect yourselves, both with guns and hand to hand combat. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes,” she nods seriously, “I understand.”

“Good,” I smile halfheartedly, “I have to have them fix the underground bunker now.”

“You have a bunker,” Val raises a brow, “How big is this place?”

“Big enough to have hidden passageways,” I smirk.

“This place is a castle,” she gapes.

I laugh and stand up, forcing her to wrap her legs around my waist. I place her on my desk and look her over with a sudden hunger of a thousand lusts. My hands run over her outer legs, pulling gently at her white baggy slacks, then back down to take off her gold gladiator sandals. 

“Now,” I smirk at her, “Since we’ve established that everything here belongs to us both, how about we mark everything too?”

“Like in your corporate office,” Valentina smirks back.

“Exactly,” I hum and lean forward to start another deep kiss with her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LUCIA POV**

“This way please.”

I bite my lip and nod, following the tall tan man through the two large double doors of the mansion. I look around and see carefully crafted arches that keep in theme with the Spanish hacienda that the outside provided. The white walls from outside were painted a soft pink color that contrasted with the dark stone pillars inside. Across from the double doors and taking the majority of the room is a large staircase made out of the same stone the pillars were made of. Above me was a large glass chandelier with what looked to be gold metal frames to keep each handcraft crystal in place. Hanging on the wall above the first staircase were paintings of landscapes, most likely other places the mob rules over, that were painted with care. To each side of the stairs are arched glass doors leading outside to a large patio. I could just make out a few buildings of similar structure a short walk away from the mansion along with a few people walking about.

The large room ended at each side, left and right, with large archways that seemed to continue forever. I can make out a sitting room to the left and the right a dining room. The man points to the right and nods to me.

“The right please.”

“Of course,” I nod and take a walk deeper into the home to reach the right archway.

“She’ll be here shortly,” the bespeckled man says simply then turns to leave me inside the dining room. 

The man waits for me to take a seat at the far end of the long wood table before closing the doors behind him, effectively separating me from the rest of the house. I look around and take in the room while trying to calm down my nerves. The room was white, just like the others, but had a mural of a large tree painted in gold onto the wall behind the head of the table. It was so vivid that my eyes impulsively glanced down to my wedding ring for comparison. The dark wood dining table was long and seated at least sixteen people but could seat at least four more comfortably despite the space that each large hand-carved chair took. It was a mostly barren room but the simpleness made the simple decor of gold accents stand out more and give the room a much larger feel.

I mumble in awe of the room, “You always said you worked with kings.”

The double doors open and I turn my head to see who it is. I sit up straighter than I ever could as I realize the owner of the house is finally here. Julian Valdes, the silent ruler of Mexico, walks in with measured steps. She’s dressed in her usual attire, a button-down shirt and simple slacks that both would cost more than a month’s rent on the southside of the city. Walking a few steps behind her is Valentina, dressed simply in a white crop top and loose white slacks. They’re holding hands and bring in an energy that electrifies the room to stand in command, two rulers needing no fanfare to get their point across.

“Lucia,” Valentin nods.

“Val,” I respond, “It’s nice to see you. Both of you.”

Juliana hums but says nothing and instead, she takes the seat across from me at the head of the table. Valentina sits to her right, the spouse to the ruler, and turns to Juliana to speak.

“You know why you’re here,” Juliana says coldly, “Valentina told you to choose. Correct?”

I nod, “Yes.”

“And you’ve chosen?”

I nod again.

“Well,” she raises a brow.

I lick my lips and glance at Valentina. She looks pale, almost nauseous, but determined to get an answer for what I have done.

“Yes,” I repeat, “I will help you with Johnny. It’s not a hard choice. If I could have taken care of him myself I would have-”

“But you didn’t,” Valentina frowns, “You let him kill my father!”

“I know,” I close my eyes and shake my head, “Believe me when I say, I didn’t know he would do that. He never seemed the type to do that.”

“But he did,” Juliana narrows her eyes, “And you saw it all happen without care.”

“He wants to take over the company as CEO,” I struggle to explain, “That’s his main motive. That’s what he told me. He planned to get rid of Leon by voting him out. The board loved Leon too much and hearing that he was thinking about running for President, they had even more of a reason not to. He found someone to...take care...of Leon and after that didn’t help him gain power, he decided on a new plan. He’s been looking for any of our secrets that he could leak to the media to create a scandal within the company or the family. I’ve been keeping him in the dark as much as I can from what I do know. One of them being your relationship.”

“You knew about us,” Val gasps.

I nod, “I found out about your relationship a few months before Leon’s murder. I didn’t want to say anything because it is not my place. I was also hoping you would go to your father with it but then everything happened. I had to keep you three-no-you _four_ safe until I could find someone to help. If I knew you could move things then I would have gone to you from the beginning..”

“You kept us safe,” the mob boss asks, “From my perspective, you’ve been waiting for an ‘in’ to beat Eva and Guillermo to the top of the corporate ladder. 

“I don’t care for things like that,” I turn to Valentina, “You all know that I don’t hold any place higher than the head of the HR department. I know that all the higher up positions, on the board, for example, do not belong to me. They are exclusively for Eva and Guillermo and even you, Valentina. You three are the owners-the inheritors-of your father’s company. And I made that clear with him before we started our relationship. The fruits of his labor belong to his children, not me. If he gave even a piece of stock to me, people would think I was only with him for his money.”

“You just wanted to stay where you were,” Val summarizes, “You didn’t want to cause conflict with us, did you?”

I shake my head, “I’ve always been satisfied with the love and care I received from your father. I didn’t need anything else. Sure the money and fame are nice but I grew up with little and all I truly wanted was to love and be loved. Your father was all I truly wanted, Valentina. I hoped I could be part of your family, even as a friend to you three but Eva went against me from the beginning. Things went on heated between us and we never really cleared things up. Now with your father gone, it’s less likely things ever will be.”

The boss shakes his head, “Wait, did Johnny know any of this? That you married Leon with this agreement between you two? Why did he continue to use you then?”

“He assumed, just like everyone else, that I wanted Leon for his money. Things came crashing down for him when I showed him my copy of Leon’s will,” I explain, “He first wanted to seduce me into his plan, use me to get everything from Leon. When I didn’t cooperate he threatened me with exposing my past to the media. You can imagine what would happen to Leon’s image if he did run for the election and people knew his wife was once a streetwalker. So, I helped him get connections within the company and the rest came crumbling down. He’s now planning on shedding light on both everything. From my past to your relationship and even Eva’s relationship with Alvaro. I’ve been reviewing every print to make sure the news doesn't come from us. I have a few of Leon’s friends keeping tabs on other places but one can only see so much. I don’t know exactly how that helps him- ”

“He’s planning on using Alvaro’s criminal history to pull Eva down,” Juliana growls, “And since he’s my right hand, it’ll drag me down along with them.”

“The board has been with talks with Eva about moving her to dad’s spot,” Valentina turns to her worriedly, “He’s trying to knock all of you down. Can you do anything?”

“We have to move before he does,” Juliana leans back, satisfied with my answers, “This is where you come in Lucia. It’s time to avenge Leon and maybe gain our trust back.”

I look from one girl to the other then nod slowly, “Okay...what do I do?”

“Can you get him to think you’re into him now. Make it seem like you want to be in his plan now,” the mob boss asks patiently, “If you can, you can just have to bring him to me and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Is it that simple,” I frown.

“Yes. It’s just that simple,” she nods, “We might need Eva to have him fired as a valid reason not to have him around-”

“I can do one better. If I can get into the system, with Eva’s permission, I can have the paperwork done a few days beforehand of his ‘resignation,’” I suggest, “That way it’ll show he’s been gone for some time and was already planning on leaving. His disappearance will be less odd or maybe it will suggest he is the one behind Leon’s death. A public court of opinions.”

“That's it then,” Juliana states, “That’s the plan. Now, do you have any plans after all this is over?”

“What do you mean,” I ask confused.

“Do you want to stay at the house,” Valentina supplies, “Are you going to stay at one of the other houses? What about work? With Johnny gone, you can do whatever you’d like.”

I blink, “Leon left me a townhouse for my own. I’ve been staying there since yesterday. I think I might ask for some time off to decide what I should do next, but besides that, I don’t have anything set in stone.”

“You’re welcome here, Lucia,” the boss says slowly, “The house is always full. It's safer for everyone to be here. There are some positions in my company that you could take, some even abroad...”

“That sounds nice,” I look down to my lap, “I’d prefer not to intrude here, though. Eva is obviously going to be very angry with me, still, so I don’t think living here is an option.”

“Well then at least allow me to have a few of my men protect you,” Juliana says measurably, “Think about my offer. Eva will probably bare down on you, and I know how good of a worker you are so you are more than welcome to move into my company.”

I bite my lip and nod, “Okay. Thank you.”

“Let me get someone to drive you back to your office,” the boss says and stands up.

Valentina smiles sadly at me then stands as well. I watch as the two young women walk out of the room then close the doors behind them. I’m alone in the well-decorated dining room again. My eyes go down to my lap and the gold band around my finger feels a million times lighter.

“I’m so sorry.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Are you ready?! I know I am! this one is long, 14 pages long, and filled with action. Make sure to let me know how you feel and if there are any errors!
> 
> I hope you all are staying healthy!

It seems like fate is on our side because a few days after my meeting with Lucia, she had gotten Johnny into the trap we had set. The man was eager to consummate his relationship with Lucia and at her insistence, he got them a room in a hidden hotel near the edge of the city. The night would be filled with passion indeed. 

It was the day of the ‘meeting’ and I was ready. I had set up foolproof lines to stay connected with Valentina and the others as to not connect us to Johnny’s soon to be murder. It was very well-practiced, I _had_ been doing this for almost a decade, so everything was going according to plan. All I had to do was wait for someone to enter from the back entrance. I had to park my BMW in a hidden parking structure a few miles away and take the bus to the hotel but once again, something I was not unused to doing during a ‘job.’

“Is he here yet,” I say on the phone, “I’m already here at the hotel.”

_“Yes. He said he’s already inside the room,”_ Lucia tells me.

_“Just get in and get out,”_ Alacran tells me, _“The faster the better.”_

“I know,” I mumble as I leave my hiding place and jog to catch up with a few people walking across the street, “I’ll be quick. I swear.”

_“Come back to me, Jefa.”_

I smile to myself, “Yes ma’am. Wish me luck.”

With that, I hang up and follow the people. I walk behind a passing car and reach the back of the building. A lone janitor throws large black bags into the bin and I wait for him to turn away from the door. He turns as I expect him to and I silently jog past him and into the building. I find a secluded corner once insde, away from any cameras or people, and take out the memory chip from the burner phone then step on it until the tiny pieces are nothing but specks. I sweep the broken pieces under the heavy trash can I’m next to then throw the phone inside the trash, making sure to shake it enough to have it settle at the bottom. Satisfied with my work, I turn to the small map to find the exits and staircase on the floor while pulling off my leather gloves and storing them in my inner pocket. 

“Fifth floor,” I whisper to myself, “No elevators. In and out.”

I nod to myself than walk to the stairs quickly. The stairs are concrete so my footsteps echo as I walk up each set of stairs, I make sure to memorize each camera inside the staircase for future reference only to find none. I walk on causally on but take note of that odd fact. I’m not lost of breath when I reach the floor Johnny had told Lucia to meet him so when I reach the floor I take my time to sweep the hallway quickly before entering it. The hallway is a regular old hotel hallway so I pay no mind to any doors as I pass by, too interested in finding the correct room number. 

I reach the final door on the floor, the last door and the farthest from both the elevator and stairs, then pull out the key card Lucia handed to me before leaving my corporate office. I breathe in and out to settle myself then slowly enter the card. The three buttons shine green then a ‘click’ of the electric lock sounds. I smirk and open the door, pushing it forward. 

The sound of soft breathing reaches my ears and I feel giddy at the prospect of ending this part of my mission. I can finally give Valentina some taste of satisfaction that her father’s killer is gone. All I would have to concentrate on now would be training my girlfriend and her siblings so they could be ready for my attack on Perez in a few days.

However, once I’m fully inside the room, I feel a cold bath of water fall over me when my eyes connect with glee filled hazel orbs.

“Miss Valdes, what a coincidence that you’re here. It seems you’re not the only one that was invited by Mr. Corona.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VALENTINA POV**

“It’s been an hour! An hour Lucia! What happened?! You said-”

“I know what I said! I’m telling you, Johnny gave me the key card and told me we would ‘celebrate’ my desition there! She has to be there!”

“She hasn’t called,” Lupe growls at the woman, “That is not like her at all!”

I wring my hands and continue to pace inside Juliana’s office. The beautiful view of the city skyline provides no distraction of what is happening right now. I raise a hand to my mouth and can’t help but bit on my thumbnail with worry. My eyes move to Lupe who’s grilling Lucia at the sitting area in front of Juliana’s desk and visitors’ chairs. The woman is livid and Lucia is worried too. Eva stands nearby, glaring at Lucia as well from her position near Alavaro. The man is silent, just as the woman next to me, but his eyes look from La Madre to me. I catch his latest look and see a slither of worry in his eyes. I look away before I let my emotions shine over him.

The door burst open and all five of us look to it. A man, no older than thirty walks in dressed in uniform blues without a word. We stand and watch in shock as another man, this one very well known, walks after the officer.

“Detective Montilla,” Eva says with narrowed eyes, “What are you doing here?”

The man smirks and looks all around the room then centers his stare at me, “We’re here to search Miss Valdes-Flores’ office. I have a very good source directing me that she has been part of the infamous La Familia Cartel. Now if you could all please-”

“Do you have a search warrant,” I step up toward him, “This is private property and unless you have the proper document-”

The man chuckles and pulls out a folder from behind his back. He flips it open and hands it to me. In white and black is a judge signed the order for search and seizure of Juliana’s office. I stare at the name and make mental note of the full name then hand the man the papers.

“Where is Juliana,” I ask coldly, “From that smirk I can assume you know where she is.”

“Smart girl,” he smirks, “Yes. I caught her red-handed. She’s at the precinct under a million dollar bail. She won’t be getting out anyway. Guilty until proven innocent, that’s how we do our law here in Mexico, Miss Carvajal.”

“You can’t do that,” Lupe shouts standing up, “You have nothing to pin on her! She is a good woman and has done nothing of the sort!”

“And I assume the connections she has with Leon Carvajal’s murder are a coincidence too,” the detective frowns, “She just so happened to shut the mouths of all the top media sites in a pair of hours because they owe her a favor? Or perhaps the fact that Leon has connections with Runners for La Familia is just part of good journalism? I know very well that Valdes had a meeting the day before with Carvajal about a business deal that eventually fell through. I even have the witnesses placing her with him before and after his murder-”

“The same that helped you catch her,” Lucia narrows her eyes at the man.

The detective smirks in satisfaction but he plays it aloof and says simply: “Perhaps Juliana Valdes has more than enough people against her.”

This gets my blood boiling but I say nothing and walk out of the room. I feel the eyes of my family on my back but I quickly walk into the office Juliana had made empty for whenever she stayed late and I wished to stay with her. The room is decorated as a theater room, thick theater styled seats that reclined looked towards a large television with a fully stocked shelving unit underneath. A long glass and wood table took up the other half of the room, a place Juliana and I would eat together or work side by side. I sit at one of the reclined seats and pull out my phone. My family walks in and the women take seats around me while Alvaro stays near the door to keep watch. 

I pull up Juliana’s number on my phone, not the burner phone I had called before from a secret line, and call Juliana. The seconds tick by and I receive no answer. I bite my lip and call three more times, still unanswered, so I look up Alvaro and shake my head. He pulls out a small silver flip phone and quickly sends a message to home.

“He played us,” Lucia growls, “I can’t believe-”

“He played us all,” I cut her off, “And it’s not just him. I’m sure Perez is involved in this. No one is stupid enough to throw Juliana under the bus without thinking there won’t be reparations for it.” 

“You’re right,” Alvaro says as he walks towards us, “This has Perez written all over it. Corona has very little influence in our world.”

“It seems I have been found out!”

For the second time this day, we’re left speechless as another balding man stands at the entrance of the room. Johnny, dressed in his crisp blue suit, stands with a nausea-inducing smile on his face. His beady green eyes look at us with glee. I finally understand Juliana’s reference to her fury as the ‘monster inside,’ because seeing him makes me seeth.

“What are you doing here,” I growl and stand up dangerously, “Alvaro call security-”

“I’m afraid I’m here with the good Detective,” he says sweetly, “I’m his witness you see? He needs me to let him know _exactly_ where all of Miss Juliana’s tracks are.”

“And you know exactly where they are,” I ask with narrowed eyes.

Johnny’s smile widens slowly, a shiver runs down my back at the action and he catches it. Like Lex Luther in the middle of an evil villain rant, he puts a hand in his right pants pocket and his left on his waist.

“Of course,” Johnny nods with his head held high, “My new friend made sure I knew.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JULIANA POV**

In the eight years I had been working the streets of Mexico, never had I been stopped nor arrested. ‘I’m too smart for that,’ is what I would boast all the time. It looks like I jinxed myself. 

After Montilla had arrested me for ‘involvement with organized crime’ and ‘accessory to murder’ he brought me with his smug smirk to the precinct. I thank god I didn’t have my weapons with me so when I reached the stone made building, all the men could find was a small flask of mezcal and a couple of cigars with my wallet and keys. The men had boasted about my capture and even thrown me around a few times. I had a few new bruises on my knees from being thrown around and my wrists were cut up from how tightly the officers had placed the handcuffs on me.

The only good thing about the whole situation was my imagination playing how exactly I would escape. The idiot officers’ hadn’t noticed my memorization of the floor plans of the building, nor had the properly searched me. If they had done either of those things, they may have had the upper hand. I thank god for my trips to the headquarters years prior when I was studying law, it made it easier for me to construct the floor plans of the building in my brain. 

I look around my electric cell and search for the hidden cameras. I see only one, a small one-pointed entrance and very easy to manipulate. In front of me is a small metal desk where a rather stick-like officer sits reading a magazine. Either way, I would be making my escape. I crouch down as if to tie my shoes.

“Damit,” I groan, “There’s a rock in my shoe.”

I look over to the door and see the officer shift to look at me. He raises a brow then leans back in his chair. With a smirk, I take my shoe off and look at the soles. A small green square with the name of the brand smiles at me so I return the gesture. I push on it and the small hidden compartment on the inner part of my dress shoe opens. I pull out the pocket knife along with the lock pick then quickly set everything right before tieing my shoes three times over for safety. 

I walk towards the cell and pull out the sharpest knife in my inventory. The small wires leading up to the locking mechanism come in threes so I calculate the style and brand by the size and determine which to cut. I lean over with a hand above me, holding onto the highest part of the bars while my left-hand cuts through the second and third wires with ease. Once I’m happy with the result, my eyes focus on the officer.

“Officer,” I call out, “Am I allowed to call someone? I want to at least let my mother know where I am.”

The man scoffs, “Like I’d let you out for that.”

I chuckle, “Are you sure?”

The man drops the book and stands. I watch with a blank face as he walks right up to me. He smirks at me and I breathe in his dirty air.

“Very sure,” he grins down at me.

“Your decision,” I smirk back.

In one quick motion, I push the door forward with all my strength and hit the man’s titled head. The man stumbles backward into his desk, allowing me to push the door completely open to escape. The officer stands, trying to pull out his weapon, but I quickly knee him in the stomach. I kick at his knees and he falls before me. I tap the back of my right shoe on the ground and the hidden blade pops out the front of my shoe. With an evil smirk on my face, I kick at the man’s stomach. I aim at his legs’ arteries then for good measure I kick once at his neck. The sound of struggled breathing echoes in the chamber then stops abruptly as the man choaks on his own blood. To make sure my work is done, I quickly pull his lifeless body behind his desk to keep appearances. I look over at the continents in his bag and find a pair of sweats with the name of the city police force written on the front.

_It will do for now._

In a practiced motion, I undress him and quickly redress myself in his uniform. The fit is slightly big and I smile to myself at the reminder of my first missions where my issued pants were too big and my shoes too lose. I force the memory away and stuff my clothes into his gym bag, making sure to take his hat for a keepsake. After throwing him onto the cell’s bed and covering him with the thin tin sheet I was provided, I close the cell and use the officer’s keys to exit the room. The halls are empty as I go through them and no one bats an eye when they pass me.

_It seems Montilla wants to surprise his Cheif of his findings...I can’t wait to deal with both of them now!_

I chuckle under my breath as I walk past the Bull Pen with a swagger in my step. I make my way to the lower level, the parking garage, and look over the man’s wallet I had stolen. A small ID has the man’s work number and registered cruiser as well. With glee on my face, the elevator stops and I walk out into the parking structure. The man’s cruiser is parked the closest to the exit which is also the farthest from any camera.

“Good day,” I laugh to myself, “Such a good day today. I will be wreaking havoc.”

The car smells of stale coffee and greasy food so I lower the windows as I leave the cave of horrors. My eyes look over the dirty cabin then I see an ironed police uniform hanging from the small hook on the passenger’s side. I grin again and look around before grabbing the blues and dressing in them. Thanking myself for grabbing his hat earlier, I put it on and drive out of the parking garage.

I drive to the corner light and wait for it to change. Another police cruiser drives to the lane next to me. I look over and see a young man in the driver’s seat. He turns to me and furrows his brows as if to decide if he knows me but not allowing him to think, I raise a hand and wave to him with a flirty smile. The man flushes and the light changes. I crackle and hit the gas, zooming fast onto the streets a free woman again.

\------------------------------------------------

**JOHNNY POV**

The house is quiet when I enter it after a long day out of it. I let go of a relieved sigh then lock the door behind me to enter the dark house. The whole day had been a success. The stupid detective didn’t even check on the ‘information’ I had given him. He was all too eager to send that murder to the closest cell. I suppose it was in good faith, to get a leader of a mafia, but it did leave out one thing: the true murder of Leon free as a bird.

“I have to call Victor,” I tell myself as I walk up the stairs to my room.

It’s been a long day and food was nowhere in my mind. I was very satisfied with the anger directed at me by the Carvajal clan that food would not sustain me more than that. The memory of their faces, those of the Carvajal women and the Valdes family, make me shiver in an almost lustful way. It appalled me but also further raised my emotions.

“It’s finally mine,” I laugh at the top of the stairs, “It’s all mine!”

**Crack**

I freeze at the sound of floorboards. My throat bobs as I try to swallow. 

“Who’s there,” I call out into the house, “Who are you?”

Silence.

I stand tall again from the crouch I was in and walk slowly towards the sound, foregoing the lights of the floor. I reach the small sitting room I have at the front of the house. The glass walls overlook the streets and I can make out the corner where I had seen the man who I had contacted to perform Leon’s murder: Cruz. The corner was empty now, as well as the street. I frown and stare out further down the street. A police cruiser sits under a tall tree, unmoving both inside and around it.

_Odd…_

**WHOOSH!**

“MMM!!”

**“Stop moving.”**

The soft voice frightens me further and I freeze upon its command. The rough and small hands further pull my arms back. A click reaches my ears then a cold hard thing hits my wrist. A sound clicks again and I realize that a pair of handcuffs are around my wrists, bonding me tightly. The hand on my mouth moves away and I open my mouth to yell. 

A syllable couldn’t leave my mouth as a thick material in the shape of a sphere is shoved into my mouth. I bit onto it and then try to spit it out but before I could, the intruder is once again one step ahead. Thick duck tape is wrapped around my head, effectively trapping the cloth in my mouth and forcing me quiet. I try to move and push away but the breath is forced out of me with a heavy knock to my back. I gain my strength again and start shouting again.

“MMMhmM!”

Upon my attempt at a shout, my face is smashed into the thick glass in front of me. I breathe harder from both fright and exertion. The voice laughs and my heart drops.

“Lucia did say you couldn’t shut up to save your life. Luckily, it won’t save you here anyway.”

_Juliana Valdez_

“MMHHMM!!”

My legs are kicked under me and I fall backward. I’m surprised again when instead of falling on the floor, I fall into one of my dinner table chairs. I turn to look behind me but am knocked at the head by a heavy metal thing, most likely a pistol from the woman. I groan and try to get my bearing as the woman ties my tightly to the chair, arms behind my back and legs bond to the chair legs. I wiggle in my seat but stop when the woman’s laughter swirls around me. 

“It looks like Perez wasn’t too keen on you. If he was, he would have given you a man or two to take care of you.”

I pant and stare at the dark corner the woman stands in. My eyes widen when she does walk into the moonlight that the windows provide. She stands tall in the light, wearing officer blues and a hat to match. Her dark eyes look like twin black holes that hold only fury and deadly intent.

“Don’t worry Johnny,” she grins at me, “I’ll take care of you. I _always_ take care of Leon’s boys…”

I whine and feel tears well up in my eyes with fear as the woman pulls out the police baton from the holder on her hip. Shaking my head I beg through the gag to her. She simply smiles at me, all teeth and deadly dimples. She looks like a devil with her perfect teeth shining in the dark. My fear must have reached catastrophic hights because I see sharp teeth and long canines ready to cut into my flesh.

“MMHHHHH,” I yell through tears, my fear stuck mind hadn’t registered her fluid swing but my body does.

“Oh come on Johnny,” she laughs merrily, “It’s not like I _shot_ you!”

I sob like a child fallen on a playground but it serves me nothing. The woman hits me again. And again. And again. And again. 

Time is frozen but the pain in my body as I struggle to breathe tells me time continues for me. I try to raise my head to look up at her, it hurts just to move my neck, and see her staring down at me with a now blank face. I don’t know if it is a blessing of a pause in the madness before she ends me but she turns around to look out the glass walls.

“I’m the one that even demons fear,” she whispers, “Those you saw when meeting Cruz? They dream of me under their beds. Perez? He fears me more than death itself. That detective you met? His boss kneels before me. You chose the wrong person to side with. Perhaps if you hadn’t chosen to help that run down dog, I would have simply shot you or strangled you today in that hotel room….but you chose to side with him…”

She turns and stares at me. I watch her for a few minutes until another sound echoes in the house. A cunning grin slowly stretches on her face and she looks from left to right then back to me. Confused, I look to my right. My eyes widen as a tall figure shifts in the darkness. I quickly look to my left and see an even larger shadow there. My head snaps forward to the woman in front of me. Her smile shifts to an impassive front, one that makes me feel less than dirt under her shoes.

Juliana Valdez tilts her head to the side and walks forward slowly“Its time for you to find out why I’m La Jafa de La Familia….”

**“MMMGGGGHHH!! HHMMMM! HHMMM!”**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VALENTINA POV**

“I SWEAR IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER!”

“If something happened to her, I’ll kill them myself! And that includes _you_ Cheif!”

I look to Lupe across from me on the Familia’s table. She looks furious, ready to carry out her threat. Alacran, who stands behind her, has a similar look but directed at the Chief of Police that sits across from us. The man is a tall darkly tan man with a thick mustache. He’s dressed in a button-down shirt and slacks with his badge pinned onto his front pocket. He’s sweating and has been since appearing an hour ago.

“I still can’t believe she disappeared while under your supervision,” Eva fumes at the man, “Is this how you keep watch of your other criminals?”

Cheif Ramirez gulps but answers, “No. That room was the only one with non-working cameras. It’s the only room like that. That is why Officer Ortiz was there, to keep watch of her-”

“Then how do you explain how he ended up stabbed to death and found in the cot of the cell Juliana should have been in,” I cut him off, “What the hell is wrong with you? All of you! No one saw a thing? That’s fucking smart of your ‘work-under-pressure’ officers! In your territory?!”

“Not to mention if happened _hours_ ago. It took you over five hours to let us know,” Alvaro growls, “Its nearing midnight on your fairy tail, Chief. Perhaps we should just take care of you now. I’m sure Juliana won’t care.”

The man pulls out his handkerchief and dabs at his forehead with fright, “Please. I told you. I had to falsify papers to make it look like a rouge criminal did this! I’ve sent brigades under your eye to look for her! I have all my eyes looking for her!”

I bite my lip to hold back tears of frustration as I sit in the chair that should be for Juliana. My eyes connect with the bottle Julian drank from, half full, and I reach for it before I can question myself. The smell of liquor is strong as I pour three fingers into the glass next to the bottle. I bring the drink to me and smell the scent. The odor reminds me of Julina: stong, elegant and wild. I take a sip of the liquor, wincing at the taste, then set the cup down. My fingers run around the glass’ lip then into the liquid for a second. 

I look up from my drink and see the family going back and forth with the Cheif. I let go of a heavy breath I’ve been keeping in me since this all started in the afternoon. It seems ages ago since Juliana and I basked in each other’s presence after a long horse ride. My heart aches at the thought of my missing love but I force the worst thoughts to surface, Juliana’s promise is like law and she will come back to me.

**BANG!**

I stand up in fright as the double doors leading to the dining room are thrown open and a person and thrown onto the table. The thick table, despite how sturdy it is, suffers from both weight and power. It comes crumbling down, throwing all the drinks and glasses down onto the man lying in the center of the table. The glass tinkles like chimes as it falls onto the marble floor. My eyes widen as the man rolls over, face-up, and a familiar face is shown.

_Montilla_

My head turns to the door as light footsteps walk into the flabergasted room. I feel my jaw unhinge and my eyes widen in disbelief.

“I hope you have a new detective ready, Ramirez.”

_Juliana!_

I rub my eyes to clear my vision as the love of my life walks in. She’s wearing a police officer’s uniform with hat and all except for her usual dark brown dress boots that seem darker in shade at the toes. Juliana looks in perfect condition but I can see she shifts stiffly with each step. She had just heald from the glass incident and now she is hurt again. I hold back my scolding for now and watch as the woman walks forward to loom over the detective on the table. The room snaps into action and everyone at the table stands behind their chair, not willing to get near the angry Sicario. 

Juliana taps her shoe on the floor. In a milli-second, a long thin blade stained in red ‘swishes’ out of the toe of her shoe. She points the blade to the detective’s throat. Montilla leans back in fear, looking around the room for anyone to help him. His eyes land on his boss but he receives no empathy. Ramirez looks at him with empty eyes then looks to the floor as if bowing to the mafia boss.

Juliana laughs, “Do you see that? He knows he’s not the boss. But the question here is… _do you know your place?”_

Montilla’s eyes water and his jaw is clenched. Juliana stares down on his with a stare I hadn’t seen until recently. It’s a look that I know only her enemies have seen. The final sight that her prey had seen. The Don waits for an answer but receives none, not even direct eye contact. What she does next surprises not only me but everyone in the room.

“Who am I, detective,” she asks quietly, “Do you know who I am?”

Montilla remains scilent.

“Did you think you’d win,” Juliana pushes her dagger’s tip to his cheek, a small trail of blood drips down his face, “Did you think you’d be some hero? That I’d be there forever? The judges would sentence me and then what? That I’d be sent to America? Perhaps sentenced to death?”

“You deserve to be in jail,” Montilla finally growls up at her, “Even better, Hell! You’re a demon! It’s where you belong!”

Juliana crackles. Her crazed look chills me to the bone and I stumble back. A warm hand grabs onto me in comfort. I’m enveloped in a warm embrace by Lupe, protective and comforting. 

“It’s okay,” Lupe whispers to me, “It’s okay, mi niña.”

“Well guess what,” Juliana grins down at him, “I can’t be kept in a cage. No cage can hold me. Not electric. Not by lock and key.”

The mafia boss then hums a few bars before singing:

_**El chapito se pelo** _

_**Nadie supo, nadie vio** _

_**El pais esta en alerta** _

_**Aunque nos queda una duda:** _

_**¿Si se pelo por el tunel** _

_**O se salio por la puerta?** _

“YOU KILLED AN OFFICER!”

Juliana laughs again, “I have a few new scars from both him and you. I had to repay him. And guess what? You’re next, detective. It will be a pleasure to eradicate you. You’ve been on me for some time now. Do you remember that?”

“Remember what,” he huffs, “The only time we met was when I went to your office for a lead on the murder of Mayor Armando!”

“Spoiler alert,” the woman wiggles her eyebrows, “That one was me. Well not _me_ me, but yes it was me. But no, that’s not what I was talking about.”

“What the hell are you talking about,” Montilla shouts at her.

“Don’t you remember some punk ass kid kicking your ass in front of an OXXO? Did she steal your uniform and car? You were the laughing stock of the whole precinct for years! It took you two extra years to be a detective!”

The detective feezes. Juliana’s grin widens. Montilla looks up to Juliana for the first time since being thrown inside the room. His eyes shift as he tries to remember. It hits him like lighting because his jaw drops and his eyes widen. Juliana pulls out the gun on her belt and aims it down at the man.

“Say hello to La Mujer for me,” Juliana whispers emotionless, “She’s a good friend of mine.”

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER ALERT!! I hope you all are doing well and taking care of yourselves! Remember to always wash your hands and practice social distancing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know how you feel about it. Also, please tell me if there are any mistakes!

The room stood still as Juliana stared down at the motionless detective. A pool of blood slowly grows under his body then trails down the broken table to paint the floor in a crude waterfall effect. I watch with a multitude of emotions swirling inside me as Juliana calmly puts the gun in the holder on her hip then walks calmly towards me. I stay frozen in Lupita’s arms as Juliana reaches us and gracefully turns around to sit at the chair I had been sitting at. Suddenly, a young boy no older than sixteen walks in swiftly. In the boy’s hands is a gold tray with a bottle of dark liquor and a small glass with a sphere-shaped ice cube inside. The boy walks to Juliana, ignoring the dead body in the room, as if he expected it to be there, and presents the tray to his boss.

“Thank you, David,” Juliana tells him while serving herself the drink, “At least _you’re_ doing your job correctly.”

David blushes slightly and nods, “No problem, ma’am. Is there anything else you need?”

Juliana takes a long sip from her drink then leans back like a queen on her throne. The mob boss leans her head back to look up at the ceiling for a second then stretches her neck in a circle. Juliana’s look is both empty and full of emotion when she looks back to the boy.

“No thank you, David,” she says, “But if you can please tell Macho-he is your mentor if I remember correctly?”

“Yes, ma’am. He is.”

Juliana nods, “Tell him to speak to me in the morning. I have a task for you. If you do well, I might put you under Oscar’s wing after this is all over.”

The trainee’s eyes widen comically for a second until he gets his composure again. He holds the tray closer to him, making sure to keep the glass bottle steady, then bows at Juliana. I can see a smirk on her lips then disappear when he stands up straight again. Juliana leans forward and takes the bottle to set it next to her chair. David blushes again then stands taller with the tray behind him, most likely clutched between his shaking hands.

The lanky boy then bows his head to Juliana, “Gracias, Jefa.”

“You deserve it. Good things come to those that contribute to our family,” she then narrows in on the Chief across from her, “No matter how small it is. You may go, David. Thank you again for helping me get home.”

“Bunas noches, Patrona,” David bows again then turns to me and Lupita, “Dona Lupita. Senorita Valentina.”

The young boy walks out as quickly as he entered, vibrating with energy for being praised by his boss. The room becomes quiet again once he closes the doors behind him softly. Feeling more confident in Juliana’s state, I let go of Lupe and walk forward until I’m standing on Juliana’s right hand. The mafia leader glances at me and I smile at her. Relief floods my chest when my girlfriend smiles tiredly at me.

_She’s just working right now. She’s also very upset and tired._

“I can see you were all worried,” Juliana says before taking another sip of her drink, “I’m a little offended you thought I wouldn’t be able to get the job done...never mind the setback…”

Again, Juliana stares at the Chief with cold eyes. The man gulps but dares not to look away from her stare. My girl stands suddenly and hands me the cup before walking around the table to stand in front of the chief.

“You disappointed me, Ramirez,” Juliana says calmly with a stare that can be anything but calm, “The worst part is: this isn’t the first time. Is it?”

“N-no,” Chief Ramirez stutters, “It’s not, Miss Valdes.”

“Do you remember the last time you failed me,” she says with a dead tone.

“M-mayor Armando,” Chief Ramirez says becoming paler by the second, “You were-”

“Interrogated by _that_ man” She points to the body of the detective, “How long did it take you to fix it?”

“Two da-”

**“TOO LONG!”**

Juliana’s shout scares the tall man back into the wall. Juliana doesn’t seem amused by his actions, instead, she walks forward until being chest-to-chest with him.

“You’ve done my father well,” the shorter woman tells him calmly again, “That is the only reason you are still alive. First time? Shame on you. The second? Shame on me. There will not be a third. I want you to start your retirement letter. Ten years is a good time to retire. No?”

“B-but-”

“There will be no third time,” Juliana growls menacingly, “I will speak to the mayor to make sure your replacement is more _capable_ behind that desk. You are dispensable, _Chief Ramirez._ I am not.”

The man stares at Juliana, fear in his eyes, then nods, “Yes ma’am. I will stay to help prepare the next Chief. Once they are in place, I will walk.”

“Good,” Juliana nods with a smirk then leans back to pat him down as if straightening his clothes, “That’s good to hear. Now, go home. Hug your wife. Call Alma. Tell her about your plans to retire. She’ll be thrilled that her father can finally take time to visit his grandchildren. Your rewards for being part of my family will be more than enough for you to live comfortably. Why be here? You served your city. Your country. You deserve it.”

“Of course,” he nods with tears collecting in his eyes, “Buenas noches...Jefa Valdes.”

“Buenas noches,” Julians smiles up at him, “Chief.”

Juliana doesn’t move from her spot so the man has to side-step his way around her while hiding his defeated look. The man walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Once again the room is quiet except for our feet scratching the floor and our breathing. The boss turns to her soldiers and glares at them with the fury that has been accumulating all day.

“What the fuck is wrong with all of you,” she growls.

No one says a word so she stalks to stand in the place she was when the detective was killed.

“A trainee,” Juliana grits her teeth, “A _trainee_ found me! Not a footsoldier! Not a sicario! Not a Runner! No! It was a _trainee!”_

Alvaro steps forward, “Juliana we-”

She cuts him off, “Why didn’t you send someone out to look for me?

“They did.”

Juliana turns to me with a raised brow and I continue. Raising my head to measure up to her, I answer her with a steady and calm voice.

“They looked all over the city. Safe houses. Clubs. Hideouts. Everywhere Alacran and I could think of,” I tell her with a serious tone, “Ramirez had his men looking for you too. I had all our men and the police force that is under our power looking for you. They didn’t find you. I had Ramirez brought here to find out what was going on. He couldn’t tell us anything different than you disappearing from the police headquarters.”

My girlfriend’s energy seems to change at my explanation. Her taught stance turns relaxed and her fierce expressions soften slowly. She seems to think back at her actions in front of us before she nods to me and takes her glass from me to drink from. I glance at Lupe and she gives me a proud nod. Juliana’s voice cuts through the thick air, this time softer and defeated.

“I see,” she says calmly, “Well then, I took care of everything else.”

“You got Johnny,” Lucia tempts to speak now, “Is that what you were doing?”

“Yes. I went to his house and took care of him an hour ago. Luckily, I ran into David who was told to watch the house. I had him get me some assassins to help me. Omar and Josh helped me deal with him. After I was done with him, I went to get this rat,” she sneers at the dead detective, “He will have to be placed neatly away.”

The leaders of the gang look among themselves, sharing looks, then Alacran pulls the radio he has on his hip.

“Clean up in the dining room,” he calls out on the radio, “Blue Collar. Make sure he’s nicely put away-”

“Public,” Juliana cuts him off, “Make it public with our mark. He needs to be tagged so Perez knows not to touch me. Johnny might be a nice message but this one is a message to everyone else.”

Alacran nods then calls on the radio, “Hang him at the Tunnel. Put our mark on him and let him breathe.”

**_“Yes Sir!”_**

“Good. Everyone to bed then. Step one is done. Step two starts tomorrow. We’ll get together here-” Juliana stops and looks around at the stained golden room and white marble, “On second thought, the day after tomorrow meet me at my office at mid-day. We’ve got to get things ready.”

The room erupts with an agreement and my family starts walking out of the room, my siblings pausing to wish Juliana and I a goodnight. The leaders of the mob simply wait for them to leave before apologizing to Juliana. She just shakes her head to silence them and points for them to leave. Knowing there will be hell to pay at their meeting, the leaders leave Lupe and us in the room quickly. Lupe looks over Juliana with a loaded look then walks up to her. The woman pulls her daughter into a tight hug, shaking with emotion.

“You had me _so_ worried,” Lupe tearfully whispers, “I can’t go on without you, mija.”

“Ay, mama,” Juliana comforts her, “I’m fine. You know the police can’t keep me from you. From both of you.”

“I know. I know,” Lupe gasps while pulling away to look up at her, “I’m your mother. It’s natural for me to worry. Just please, let us know what is happening. Valentina and I were tearing into Alacran’s throat for not finding you!”

“Is that so,” my mobster smirks, “I’m flattered that I’m loved so much.”

“We do,” the older woman half-scolds, “So you have to be more careful. If not for me, then for your girlfriend.”

Juliana looks at me then. Her amused eyes turn sad and regretful once she takes me in. I know I must look terrible. I had paced down hallways and offices all day, pulling at my hair and running my hands through it enough times to get rid of the product I put in it in the morning. My state of dress was still the same as this morning, only my purple blouse must be wrinkled and my black skirt was just as wrinkled and dirty from not caring where I sat or the position I was in.

“I’m sorry, mi amor,” she frowns at me, “I should have called someone.”

“Yes, you should have,” I frown back at her, “But you’re here now. You kept your promise.”

Juliana nods sadly, “I’m here.”

Lupe smiles at us then leans up to kiss her daughter’s cheek, “Go to bed, Juil. You need to rest. I expect you to let Val check you over?”

Juls blushes but nods, “Si, mama.”

“Buenas noches, mija,” Lupe says hugging me then whispers in my ear, “Scold her for both of us? Will you?”

I nod and Lupe pats my cheek sweetly before leaving the room. We stay silent for a few minutes until I feel pity at the sad puppy eyes Juliana’s giving me. My feet carry me to my girlfriend and she stays still once I’m in front of her.

“You had me worried,” I cup my girlfriend’s cheek, “I almost choked Johnny the second he walked into our office.”

“He was at the company,” Juliana gapes the fumes, “That asshole-”

“Is gone,” I remind her gently, “And so is Montilla. We only have two enemies left, mi cielo. Let’s do as your mother said and go to bed. I need you next to me.”

“Val,” she pulls me into her arms, “Mi amor…”

“I was _so_ worried,” I grit my teeth as tears start pooling in my eyes, “I’ve never been this scared since…”

“Mi Valentina,” Juliana moans sadly, “I’m so sorry, mi amor. I just couldn’t call you at that moment, everything was going so fast and I had to hide for most of it. I should have told David to let you all know but I didn’t know if Montilla was still with you or not-”

“But if you had told me I could have got him myself to save you the trouble,” I now growl at her and remove my hand from her face to pound on her chest, “You could have been home sooner. Saved me the grief I was preparing to feel if you didn’t come home! _Juliana._ You should have let us help. Let _me_ help! What good am I to you if you don’t let me use the power _you_ gave me to help you?!”

“I-”

“Juliana…”

Her chocolate eyes stare into mine and I feel the shiver that I always feel when we do this. It’s an electric current that goes through her and into me then back into her. It makes my hair stand on end and my breath hitch and my heart skip. It’s a feeling I fear I could lose at any moment since I learned her true life’s purpose.

“Mi amor,” Juliana whispers to me, “Please forgive me. I’m an idiot. I have no other excuse other than I saw red when I opened that damn door. I _had_ to punish them. Trust me when I say that I thought of you all day. How I needed to bring justice to your family for what Corona did. I needed to get rid of Montilla because he has been useless at his job and only been trying to separate us. I apologize, mi cielo. Please understand that I just wanted to bring some peace of mind to us, to our family.”

“You can’t just leave like that, Juliana,” I shake my head with anger, “You can’t…”

“I know,” my girl whispers back, “I know. I’m an idiot. A revenge filled idiot with anger management problems. I’m my father’s daughter in more than just name. I’m just like him in some aspects but I promise I will not make the same mistakes he did with my mother. This is the only time I will do this to you. I swear to you, Valentina.”

“I need you here,” I tell her with conviction, “You belong here in my arms.”

“Only death will keep me away from you,” Juliana says to me with loving and determined eyes, “I swear to you, mi güerita.”

“Good,” I sniffle, “Let’s go to bed. I need to shower and so do you. Did you get hurt? I saw you limping.”

“Nothing gets by you, mi Princessa,” she smiles, “I was thrown around a lot on the way to the precinct. I also had to do some parkour to get inside Johnny’s house.”

“And Montilla?”

Juliana smirks then, “He was in his car outside his house.”

I shake my head in amusement, “You still got hurt.”

“Hey! Most of it wasn’t my fault,” my tough sicario huffs.

Juliana’s annoyed expression warms my heart and I can’t help but kiss her cheek.

She smiles as I pull away and hugs me closer, “I’m so tired, morrita. Let’s go to bed.”

We leave the blood-stained room with our hands entwined between us. I keep looking up at her every few minutes, drinking in that she’s here with me again and not in harm’s way. Juliana catches my staring but simply smiles comfortingly at me. We reached her room soon enough but my constant watching of my girl made it clear to me that she was in deep pain from her past injury. She doesn't show it until the door is closed behind us. Juliana automatically grabs my waist and leans on me.

“Juls,” I sigh in exasperation, “What did you do to yourself, baby?”

She grunts with every step we make to the bed and answers only when her butt hits the soft mattress.

“I think I pulled my tendon again,” she huffs, “I had to jump over rooftops to reach Corona’s house. I missed once and started limping after that.”

“Oh sweetie,” I coo as I help her out of her pants, “You’re such a careless child sometimes. You just got better from the cuts on your back.”

“I know. I know,” she pouts at me, “It didn’t hurt until now.”

“Adrenaline is a crazy drug,” I roll my eyes, “Take off those clothes while I go get your bandages and medicine.”

“Si, Doctora Valdes,” Juliana grins.

_“Dorctora Valdes?”_

Juliana nods at me when I turn back to her from the shelves of medical supplies we keep in her closet. I raise a brow and she continues to grin while unbuttoning the police shirt. Juliana shrugs once the shirt is off her.

“The boys call you my wife,” she explains, “I agree with them. You’re deserving of the title.”

I feel warmth pulse in my body from her nonchalant explanation. She stares at me with a ‘duh’ expression as if I should already know this. I bite my lip, feeling a blush appear on my cheek, then walk up to her with my hands full of medical supplies. I sit in front of her, still not answering, and start applying the muscle relaxant on her right foot and up to her calf. My fingers trace her strong muscles and tendons gently as I work the lotion into her skin. My eyes keep drawing to the long scar that runs down her calf, a visible clue of her first escape from death. The minutes pass by around us as I work but neither one of us speaks since we’re each in our heads. I can feel Juliana staring down at me for a second before speaking up.

“Did you know I’ve hurt that ankle more times than I can count?”

I look up from my work to Juliana, “Really? I thought you only hurt it badly when you were a Runner.”

Juliana smiles softly, “I did, but I hurt it once before too.”

“How?”

My girlfriend looks away deep in thought, “The cut is from…what happened with Victor, but the first time I twisted my ankle was a few months after. I was so determined to make the first Run right that I did a lot of stupid stuff. We got caught in a similar situation. My fight or flight instincts took off and I did both.”

“How can you do both,” I raise a brow at her.

Juliana smirks, “I took both the money and drugs and booked it.”

My eyes widened, “What?!”

She laughs, “Yeah. Our guys got into a fistfight with the dealers buying. While they were in the middle of it, I ducked under them and took both bags. I ran out there as fast as I could. They figured out what I did quickly after and started shooting up the place. I had to do almost exactly the same thing I did that first time: steal a car. I was caught though a few miles later.”

“Montilla,” I ask with a frown, “Is that the first time you saw him?”

“Yup,” Juliana nods, “He stopped me and threatened to book me if I didn’t tell him why I stole the car. I didn’t, obviously, and I panicked when he started walking to his car to call for a check-up on the plates. So I kicked his ass in broad daylight.”

“Juliana,” I gape.

“I’ve been a bad girl since day one, mi amor,” my girlfriend winks at me with her ever-present smirk on her lips, “But yeah. I left him in the car, naked since I took his uniform to wear, and made my way home.”

“You left him naked in the car,” I laugh out loud, “What in the world?!”

Juliana laughs again, “That’s how I hurt my ankle. I was too in a rush to get all the things in the cruiser before people could show up that I tripped on a ledge and pulled my tendon.”

“Oh my god,” I gape, “That’s how you hurt it?! I expected you jumping from a building and falling wrong!”

“I was still clumsy for a while after graduation,” she shrugs suddenly, getting quiet again, “Like a pup with big paws…”

I feel the distant sadness in her tone so I finish massaging her calf and stand up. I walk up between her open legs and pull her face to my stomach to better run my hands through her hair like she enjoys. She lays her head against me and I feel her hide her face against me. She breathes deeply and wraps her arms around me to pull me into a hug.

“You always get out of trouble,” I whisper to her.

She mumbles something close to: “Victor helps me get out of it.”

I grin down at her. She’s naked for the most part except for her underwear and bra. My eyes go down her lean back, tracing her scars and burn marks, then settle on the long tattoo she has over her spine. The long sword goes all the way down to her waistline and is painted onto her skin with such skill that it could be confused with an actual blade. From the tip to halfway of the blade red smudges on the blade make it look like it had just recently been used. The sword’s grip was protected by an artfully drawn guard that looked to protect the whole hand and not just the thumb and index finger. Juliana had spoken about it after I had discovered it during our first night of passion.

_“I can trace my ancestors back to Spain. My grandfather’s great-great-great-great-great grandfather came here from Spain when he won a ticket at a tavern one night. When he first arrived, he fell in love with one of the daughters of a village leader. He wasn’t wealthy at all but his family had been part of the Spanish army for generations so he owned a rapier in the royal style. His father gave it to him to remember his family’s history and culture. It’s been in the family ever since. It’s actually in my safe in a thick case to protect it. I can show it to you if you’d like?”_

My eyes then go down to her uncovered right inner arm. Another tattoo is painted on the skin there, this one of a much smaller blade. The dagger was just as beautiful to look at as the sword. They complimented each other in their stylish look. I then go back to the sword and let my hand trace the grip that goes up to the base of Juliana’s skull.

“You never showed it to me,” I whisper.

“Tomorrow,” she asks, pulling away from me, “I can show you the dagger too.”

“You have the dagger too,” I raise my brows in shock.

Juliana nods solemnly, “We use it for the graduation ceremonies.”

I feel myself become pale as images of teenagers cutting their palms to offer themselves to La Familia play in my head. Juliana catches my distress and pulls me to sit in her lap.

“Sorry,” she offers, “I keep forgetting I didn’t tell you much about everything in detail.”

“It’s okay,” I shake my head to shake out my fear, “It’s just something I have to get used to.”

“Just tell me if it’s too much and I’ll shut up,” Juliana promises, “I want you comfortable around us.”

“I am.”

“You got scared of me earlier.”

I freeze up and look away, “You were working. I’ve never seen you like that.”

Juliana seems to think over my words for a moment. She takes my chin between her thumb and index finger and tilts my head down to look at her directly. Her warm chocolate eyes look sweet and tender at me. My heart squeezes at her loving look, reminding me how much I love this woman.

“I’m sorry if I scared you. I’ll try not to do that in front of you again,” Juliana tells me, “Just know that if you want to be involved like my mother was with my father’s work, you have to get used to my other side.”

I nod slowly, “Yeah. I know. It’s just so different from when you’re with me. You’re usually so soft and sweet with me.”

“That’s because I love you,” Juliana says to me with conviction, “I can’t be anything but soft and sweet to you. You just bring it out of me.”

I smile down at her, “I’m special.”

“Very much so,” she grins, “You make this battle-hardened criminal turn into mush just by flashing me those blue eyes of yours.”

My heart soars above the clouds at her words. My head tilts a little to the side and Juliana's grin grows larger at the action. I stare into her eyes as she does with mine and the world seems to come together but also comes apart around me. I had thought I was in love a few times before Juliana but it wasn’t until I met her and got to know her that I knew what love truly was. When I was younger I had dreamed of the kind of love my parents had only to find the kind that my sister has with her husband. It wasn’t until I sat next to Juliana at that bar that I felt that heart-stopping thrill that dad described so clearly to me.

“Te amor Juliana,” I whisper to her.

“Yo te amo Valentina,” Juls whispers back, “Lo uniqo que estoy segura en este mundo es de que enamorada estoy de ti.”

I blush at her words, “You must have been a poet in your past life.”

“And you? My muse, of course,” my sicario affirms, “How about we take a bath together instead? I need you in my arms and I need to sleep off all the bullshit of the day.”

“But-”

Juliana stands up suddenly making me squeal from the action. 

“JULS!”

She laughs at me but helps me wrap my legs around her waist before limping to the large ensuite her room has.

“YOU’RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!”

“Only if you keep shaking your butt!”

I stop moving after her shout to keep any more injuries. Juliana takes longer to reach the shower then she usually does from her hurt ankle but allows me to fill the large bathtub with hot water once we are inside. As I start undressing she hugs me from behind and helps me out of my clothes gently between kisses on my exposed skin. Her hands run over my hips then back up my sides to rest on my stomach. She uses her nails to scratch lightly over my skin and I feel heat collect in my abdomen. 

“I have the most beautiful woman as my girlfriend,” Juliana whispers against my ear, “I have been blessed.”

“Your ankle,” I hiss when she pulls me against her front tightly, “I just-”

“It doesn't hurt anymore,” she nips my jaw.

“Juliana.”

“I’m just touching what is mine,” She chuckles, “I’ll be good. I’ll even be the little spoon.”

I hum in amusement for a second then pull away from her to get in the bath first. Juliana gets in after I’m settled, between my legs with her back against my front. The warm water relaxes my muscles and I hear Juls hum as she feels the same happen to her. We stayed hugging in the water for a long time, enjoying being with one another, before I started working shampoo into Juliana’s dirty hair. She mumbles under her breath like a child as I work but this isn’t the first time we’ve bathed together so I know she’s just being playful. As much as Juliana fusses about not being tended to, I know she enjoys it and even more if it's from me. After scrubbing her body of any dirt and grime she collected, I allow her to turn so she could do the same to me. Her actions are soft and tender, a silent apology for her actions of the day. We’re back in the large bed after wrapping Juliana’s ankle properly. She allows me to be the big spoon again. Juliana must have understood how much I needed to have her with me so having her in my arms helped me sleep. 

“Te amo, Valentina,” is the last thing I hear before slumber pulls me in.


End file.
